


Best Laid Plans

by maka_jarrah



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Sarcasm
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-04-19 07:26:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 33,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14232276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maka_jarrah/pseuds/maka_jarrah
Summary: Rey huerfana sobreviviente de la batalla de Jakku y Ben Solo, escritor, ex marine con problemas de alcohol, estrés post traumático y una doble personalidad. Tratan de pelear contra sus propios traumas y demonios internos y un futuro que puede no ser brillante. Drama, sarcasmo y esas situaciones que tanto me gusta relatar, conviven en una historia que nadie pidio. Primer modern AU que escribo en la vida.





	1. So Far Gone

La noche parecía estar más oscura de lo habitual, la electricidad no funcionaba hace meses y el silencio era interrumpido por el ruido de los bombardeos en la lejanía.  
Las ráfagas de metralla se acercaban a pasos agigantados. Rey estaba escondida en un rincón de un viejo departamento derruido por las bombas, abrazada al viejo muñeco de trapo con traje anaranjado hecho por su madre.  
A pesar de contar con diez años, era pequeña y delgada, producto de la desnutrición producida por la guerra. Luego de la muerte de sus padres, hacía menos de un año, aprendió a sobrevivir sola. Se alimentaba a base de lo que encontrara en los edificios abandonados. Vio la muerte de cerca y aprendió a no verse afectada, al menos no en apariencia. Salir de Jakku por sus medios, no era factible, las batallas se daban continuamente y los únicos afectados como siempre, eran los débiles, pobres como ella.  
Sintió desde su rincón el ruido de los camiones de soldados que solían realizar allanamientos aleatorios. Aquella noche no alcanzó a esconderse. Los pasos cercanos de las botas militares y las luces de las linternas, la hicieron abrazarse fuertemente a sus piernas. Tenía miedo, no sabía si eran los invasores o los defensores. La luz de una linterna dio de lleno sobre ella.  
-No me dispare por favor -Rey levantó el rostro, aguantaba las lágrimas de miedo.  
El joven soldado cubierto por las gafas infrarrojas y la máscara antigases, se acercó.  
-No tengas miedo, también lo siento.  
Su voz sonó distorsionada, pero Rey no le temió y se levantó con las manos en alto donde sostenía su vieja muñeca. De su hombro colgaba el viejo morral donde guardaba lo que iba recolectando.  
-Baja las manos, estarás bien -Habló el hombre- Te sacaré de aquí.  
La pequeña chica se acercó al enmascarado, este la tomó en brazos. Ella pensó que era muy alto y delgado para ser un soldado.  
El soldado la sacó del edificio, mientras sus compañeros estaban vigilantes sobre un posible enemigo.  
La subió a una van con un símbolo desconocido para Rey. Allí había otros chicos, de su edad, mayores y menores. Miró antes que cerraran la puerta, el enmascarado cerró, dio dos golpes a la camioneta y esta partió a toda prisa.  
Un chico moreno, un par de años mayor que ella se le acercó y le habló.  
-Hola, soy Finn ¿Quieres chocolate? -Susurró la última parte.  
\- ¿Chocolate? -Preguntó abriendo los ojos.  
-Uno de los soldados nos dio, creo que fue para que los pequeños dejaran de gimotear -Dijo alzando los hombros- Me queda el ultimo trozo ¿Quieres o no?  
-Si por favor -Respondió tomando el chocolate que el chico le ofrecía y se lo echó a la boca a toda prisa- Gracias... Soy Rey.  
Finn asintió, se quedaron en silencio mientras Rey devoraba el trozo de chocolate. Era lo único que había comido desde el día anterior. Debido a los bombardeos, que parecían mucho más prolongados, no pudo salir en búsqueda de víveres y se quedó escondida en el departamento.  
Rey se fijó que los demás niños dormían, el vaivén de la camioneta parecía relajarlos. Atrás quedaba el sonido de las balas y los estruendos de las granadas. Algún día agradecería a quien la sacó de la desolación de la guerra con vida.  
Casi al amanecer llegaron a un edificio, por lo que pudo reconocer, era una ONG. La bañaron, le dieron ropa nueva y una cama donde dormir. Fin que tenía catorce años, se fue al otro lado del edificio con el resto de los chicos.  
Rey durmió a sobresaltos, había perdido la costumbre de dormir en una cama y hacerlo de corrido. Despertó temprano en la mañana, antes de que llegaran las mujeres vestidas en batas de colores.  
La hicieron vestirse y hacer la cama antes de desayunar. Luego la llevaron a una oficina, le hicieron algunas preguntas con respecto a la familia y con quienes vivía, cuando aseguró que estaba sola desde la muerte de sus padres, le preguntaron por algún pariente vivo, ya fuera cercano o lejano. Solo recordó a su tía abuela, Mara Jade, que vivía en Coruscant.  
La mujer tomó sus datos, buscó en la computadora el nombre indicado por Rey y marcó un numero en su teléfono.  
Rey estaba concentrada en no pensar, abrazaba a su muñeco, mientras tarareaba una canción, que no recordaba si la había escuchado realmente alguna vez.  
-La hemos encontrado -Sonrió la mujer- Te enviaremos a Coruscant con ella  
Rey la miró y asintió, su preocupación era otra, el chico que había conocido, Finn. Él le contó que era huérfano y que sus padres no tenían parientes vivos.  
\- ¿Qué pasará con Finn? -Rey sonaba nerviosa y preocupada.  
\- ¿El chico moreno, un poco más alto que tú? -Miró a Rey quien asintió- No encontramos a nadie, Lo enviamos a Coruscant, pero a un orfanato. ¿Por qué te importa?  
\- Él es mi amigo -Respondió Rey con seguridad.  
La mujer sonrió, solo en esas tragedias se veía la importancia de las personas y la valentía de otras. Necesitaba ser fuerte y cercana a esos chicos, todos estaban traumados y crear lazos, podían mejorar las condiciones para ellos.  
Sacó de su escritorio un bolígrafo y escribió un número, acercándoselo a Rey.  
-Este es el número y la dirección del orfanato donde él irá -Rey tomó el papel- Podrás llamarlo cuando llegues a tu nueva casa.  
-Gracias -Dijo Rey y guardó el papel dentro de su muñeco.  
Al día siguiente una hermosa mujer pelirroja en sus cuarenta bien conservados, esperaba en el aeropuerto. Su único pariente vivo, su sobrina nieta, llegaría en cualquier momento desde Jakku.  
Nunca esperó hacerse cargo de alguien que no fuera ella misma, estaba acostumbrada a su libertad e independencia, la vida bohemia.  
Todo esto le significaba un gran cambio, pero ella era todo lo que existía en la vida de esa pequeña chica y lo cumpliría, después de todo, estaban unidas por un lazo de sangre.  
Diez años después de la batalla de Jakku.  
Diez años pasaron desde aquel día en que Rey fue rescatada en Jakku. Ahora solo era un lugar desolado y árido, cubierto de desechos de tanques, speeders y restos de armaduras.  
En cambio, Rey ya no era una chiquilla pálida y desnutrida, tenía casi veinte años y era toda una mujer.  
Se mudó junto a Finn a un lugar céntrico de Coruscant, aunque económico, era un barrio en alza. Trabajaba en el restaurante Takodana, propiedad de la vieja Maz Kanata, le quedaba cerca del departamento que ahora compartía con Finn.  
No se hubiesen vuelto a ver en la vida, de no ser que Rey le insistió a Mara que lo ayudara a ser adoptado.  
Mara buscó entre todos sus contactos, a quienes quisieran adoptar a un chico de color y de doce años, recientemente huérfano de guerra.  
Cuando perdían la esperanza, una pareja conocida por unos amigos en común acudieron en su ayuda y se embarcaron en la aventura. Ben y Satine Kenobi, eran una pareja mayor, conservadora y de buena posición. Él había sido militar y ella estuvo en la política en su país, Mandalore. Satine, sobre todo, se sintió identificada con Finn. Su país había estado en diferentes guerras civiles que habían producido muchos huérfanos y convenció a su esposo de adoptar al chico. Al fin y al cabo, tenían un buen pasar y estaban retirados, podrían darle una buena vida hasta que se valiera por sí mismo.  
Fue conocerlo y amarlo, Finn era extraordinario a ojos de la pareja. Demostró tener buen corazón, educación y habilidades innatas para la cocina.  
Debido a la edad de Finn, sus oportunidades de ser adoptado eran escasas, lo que hizo el papeleo para los Kenobi fáciles y rápidos.  
Lo cuidaron como si fuese el hijo que nunca pudieron tener. Él los adoraba, tanto, que incluso prefirió salir de su casa y valerse por sí mismo antes que herirlos con su verdad.  
Rey y Finn no pudieron mantenerse alejados, prácticamente habían pasado los últimos diez años pegados el uno al otro, como la mugre a la uña.  
En medio de esos diez años, Mara se enfermó de cáncer. Rey le sirvió de enfermera y acompañante a las quimioterapias. Debido a la misma enfermedad, su tía debió dejar su carrera de asesora política de Sheev Palpatine, el ex Gobernador de Coruscant. A pesar de toda la ayuda que le ofreció su jefe y mentor, sus arcas se vieron resentidas, por lo que Rey no pudo entrar a una universidad al salir de la secundaria.  
Eso y el deseo de Finn por salir del closet los unieron en la idea de vivir solos y trabajar para sobrevivir. Además de los miedos nocturnos que volvían de vez en cuando, tras años de terapia.  
Finn estuvo intentando salir desde la secundaria, temía la reacción de sus conservadores padres. Incluso por hacerlos sentir orgullosos y felices, había salido con su compañera Rose Tico. A quien debió confesarle la verdad, mientras la contenía en un mirador para que no se quitara la ropa, ya que estaba decidida a perder su virginidad con él.  
Ella obviamente no reaccionó bien, lo golpeó, le gritó y lo insultó, incluso abandonó el auto y se alejó del mirador a medio vestir. Él trató de convencerla de llevarla en el auto a su casa, pero literalmente lo mandó a la mierda.  
Rey por su parte solo había salido con un chico, nada agradable, era sociable, pero tímida en el fondo y se atontaba cuando un chico se le acercaba.  
También tenía pesadillas que volvían de vez en cuando, mezclando el sonido de las balas, y el recuerdo de la máscara y la voz distorsionada de su salvador "No tengas miedo".  
El departamento que rentaban estaba en el segundo piso de un edificio de seis pisos, tenía dos dormitorios, un baño y una cocina/ living/comedor y una ínfima terraza para colgar la ropa o salir a fumar un cigarrillo, sin embargo, se sentían conformes y no necesitaban más. Con suerte tenían las camas y un viejo sillón donado por Satine, que Finn aceptó a regañadientes.  
"Al menos para que tengas donde sentar a las visitas, recuerda que puedo ser yo" Dijo ella para convencerle, Finn aceptó rodando los ojos.  
Ahora que Mara había sido dada de alta y estaba nuevamente trabajando en la campaña política de Palpatine, era libre de hacer su vida. Rey salió de la casa de Mara con algo de ropa, su televisor, su laptop y su colección de libros.  
A pesar de que no se decidía que estudiar, tomaba algunos talleres en el centro comunitario.  
Necesitaba probarse así misma que realmente era una sobreviviente.  
Y así, es como empezaba realmente esta historia.


	2. Make me better

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soy pésima con los sumarios, pero bueno...  
> Rey y Finn tienen su rutina diaria y en el regreso a casa se encuentran con una dulce criatura que los llevará a conocer a alguien.

La nueva rutina de Rey consistía en levantarse, darse un baño, echarse caf en un jarro y partir al restaurante de Maz. Llevaba una semana allí y se estaba acostumbrando de a poco, aunque al final del día, terminaba con los pies molidos.  
Finn estudiaba en las mañanas y llegaba al medio día a su puesto de ayudante de cocina. Él salía de trabajar después de Rey, excepto por los fines de semana que entraban en el mismo horario.  
Maz esperaba a Rey con el delantal listo, para que se lo colocara apenas cruzara el umbral. A esa hora solo estaban los que disfrutaban el desayuno. La mujer asiática, de edad realmente indefinida y baja estatura, siempre tenía una sonrisa para sus clientes y trabajadores, aunque no dejaba que la cercanía con nadie diera pie a un mal entendido.  
Rey estaba a gusto, aparte de su sueldo, podía hacerse de propinas con las que pagar sus gustos. Estos eran simples, libros, música y herramientas. A pesar de no estar decidida a una carrera, amaba desarmar y arreglar cosas. Incluso en un par de ocasiones, tuvo que arreglar la maquina registradora o un baño que se quedó atascado.  
Algunos clientes eran bastante regulares y pedían que ella les sirviera. Aparte de Rey, estaba Kaydel, cuando faltaba personal, Maz se ponía a trabajar a la par con ellas. Eso pasaba regularmente a la hora del almuerzo, donde los trabajadores de las tiendas cercanas, aprovechaban el menú económico que se ofrecía. Este era el plato del día y era la base de la economía del lugar.  
Finn ayudaba a Rex en las tareas de la cocina, como pelar y picar verduras, la preparación de las salsas y acompañamientos. Los platos principales eran preparados especialmente por este, lo que generaba ciertos celos de Finn. Debía conformarse prestando ayuda, no era chef, aunque lo hacía muy bien, no era todavía mas que un simple estudiante.  
Todos los días de cierta forma parecían iguales. Cerca del mediodía, Kaydel llevaba un paquete misterioso y volvía a los veinte minutos, un poco agitada y molesta, esto llamaba siempre la atención de Rey, tanto, que un día cuando se sintió un poco mas en confianza, se acercó a la chica.  
-Te he visto todos los días llevar un paquete, sé que no hacemos entregas a domicilio… Además, siempre regresas agitada y no con buena cara -Preguntó Rey mientras llenaba los saleros.  
-Es un encargo de Maz. No es agradable hacerlo…  
\- ¿Te está obligando a algo? -Rey preguntó con preocupación.  
-No, no… llevo el almuerzo a su ahijado… Aunque es un gruñón hijo de puta…  
-Oh, no sabía que Maz tuviera ahijado.  
-Conoce tanta gente, que de verdad no me extraña -Kaydel se alejó llevando una bandeja con saleros para ponerlos en las mesas- Apúrate con el resto, pronto estaremos a tope.  
Rey asintió, aunque no estaba ni cerca de haber satisfecho su curiosidad. Tal como lo había decretado Kaydel, el lugar estaba a tope. Muchos pedían comida para llevar y otros esperaban a que se desocuparan mesas. Maz corría de un lado a otro llevando platos, sirviendo café y bebidas. Rey y Kaydel tampoco daban abasto, pero estaban felices de las propinas recibidas y eso hacía que valiera el esfuerzo. Los que se llevaban comida, dejaban algo en un frasco que en las tardes después de cerrar repartían.  
Luego de acomodar las mesas y sillas, rellenar los servilleteros y colocar los vasos en su lugar, Rey estaba lista para irse, esperaba a Finn que salía de la cocina con una bolsa de papel. Allí llevaba algunas de las cosas que habían quedado sin servir y a ellos que recién empezaban a valerse por sí mismos, les servía mucho y por supuesto, ahorrar dinero en la cena no les venía mal.  
Entraron a su edificio, cuando un pequeño cachorro de color anaranjado se les acercó. Rey lo acarició y miró si tenía collar o identificación.  
-Debe ser de alguien del edificio, está muy bien cuidado -Expresó Finn cerrando la puerta de la entrada.  
-Preguntaré a los vecinos -Respondió Rey mientras tomaba al cachorro en sus brazos- Es adorable… Si, si lo eres…  
-Yo iré a cenar, estoy agotado y solo quiero descansar -Respondió el moreno haciendo una mueca- Además de que quiero ver ese nuevo programa en la tele.  
-Ve, yo buscaré a su dueño -Rey se encaminó por la escalera.  
Fue golpeando puerta por puerta, era la oportunidad perfecta para presentarse con los vecinos. Así que saludó a todos, y fue almacenando en su memoria sus nombres y rostros. En el tiempo vivido con su tía Mara, conocía de vista a sus vecinos, aunque no eran muchos, ya que era un edificio bastante exclusivo. Claro que no es que realmente los conociera, solo los llamaba por sus características, ya que los veía desde el jardín cuando llegaban y ella estaba jugando.   
En este caso, sus nuevos vecinos eran bastante humildes, no eran departamentos de lujos, aunque había pocos niños en el lugar en cambio, perros y gatos llenaban los espacios comunes.   
Preguntó y resultaba ser que el cachorro no pertenecía a nadie. Solo quedaban dos departamentos en los que consultar. El 6B no tenía timbre, así que golpeó y esperó que saliera alguien. Escuchó las pisadas al otro lado y esperó. Cuando la puerta se abrió, un hombre alto, de pelo negro y cara adormilada apareció. Parecía tener resaca, una barba de tres días, el pelo revuelto que le caía en la cara y no llevaba camiseta. Rey se puso nerviosa, tragó saliva y retrocedió un poco.  
\- ¿Vas a decirme que quieres o tengo que esperar que recuerdes como hablar? -Preguntó el hombre rascándose la cabeza.  
-Este… Yo… -Trató de serenarse, algo en él era sucio, pero a la vez sexy se dijo así misma.  
El hombre pareció tomar algo de su bolsillo, eran cigarrillos, sacó uno y lo encendió. Miró fijamente a Rey y sonrió, se acercó a ella que se puso todavía más nerviosa, la mezcla entre tabaco y cerveza que emanaba del cuerpo del hombre era intoxicante, pero no de una mala forma.  
\- ¿Has recordado lo que querías? -Preguntó soltando el humo.  
-Soy Rey… vivo en el 2C y encontré a este cachorro y…  
-No es mío.  
El hombre acarició la cabeza del perro, le dio una calada al cigarro y se entró cerrando la puerta en la cara de Rey. Ella cerró los puños en molestia, quiso golpear de nuevo y decirle algo, pero se encontraba turbada. Respiró tratando de bajar su disgusto y se dirigió a la ultima puerta. Nuevo fracaso, la mujer que salió, le afirmó que no era suyo, pero que si no encontraba al dueño lo podría adoptar. Rey sonrió agradecida y bajó la escalera rumbo a su propio departamento.  
Finn estaba sentado en el sofá con una bandeja frente a la tele. Comía sin prestar atención a la recién llegada, solo despabiló cuando Rey soltó al cachorro y este fue directo donde su amigo a mover la cola y pedirle comida.  
\- ¿No encontraste a su dueño? -Preguntó Finn acercándole un trocito de carne al perro.  
-No, no es de aquí, seguro entró por accidente y se quedó encerrado.  
-Sácale una foto y súbela a la holonet, siempre puede ser que alguien lo esté buscando -Finn le acarició la cabeza y se levantó a dejar su bandeja a la cocina.  
-Tienes razón -Sacó su móvil y trató de fotografiar al perro, pero no se quedaba quieto- ¿Qué tal si lo tomas en brazos?  
\- ¿Quieres buscarme novio de nuevo o al dueño del perro? -Finn tomó al cachorro y puso su cara junto a la de él.  
-Podría lograr ambas cosas -Rio Rey mientras tomaba varias fotografías- Podrías ponerla de perfil en Facebook, de seguro hay algún chico que encuentra atractivo a un amante de los perros.  
-Ni siquiera es mío, sería como mentir -Rodó los ojos- ¿Quién es el mas adorable? -Le habló al perro dejando que le lamiera la mejilla.  
-Bien, con esto es suficiente… -Rey sacó varias fotos más aprovechando lo encantador que se veía su amigo- Buscaré paginas para rescate de animales ¿Dejo mi numero o el tuyo para contacto?  
-Deja mi correo y mi número, después de todo, yo saldré en la foto con el cachorro ¿Cierto precioso? -El perro movió su colita feliz e intentó lamerlo de nuevo, siendo esquivado por Finn.  
-Comeré algo y me iré a la cama -Rey dejó el móvil sobre el sofá y se fue a la cocina.   
\- ¿Qué le daremos al perro? -Preguntó Finn.  
-Las sobras… Podrías ir a comprarle una bolsa de alimento, yo tengo lo de las propinas -Indicó Rey poniendo su plato al microondas.  
-Iré ahora, cuida al pequeño.  
Finn tomó el dinero que Rey le ofreció y salió a toda prisa. Ella se sentó en el sofá y puso algo en la tevé, mostraban una nota de escritores de Best Sellers que trabajan bajo seudónimos y no se les conocía su identidad real. Cuando mencionaron a su favorito, Kylo Ren, se quedó callada y mirando fijo. Se sorprendió de saber que lanzaría un nuevo libro pronto. Su agente, una rubia que parecía ser muy alta, sonreía al reportero mientras le mostraba la portada. Alabando al autor. Cuando le preguntaron si haría una firma de libros, sonrió haciéndose la loca.  
“Tenemos un apartado postal para recibir las cartas de los fans. Kylo lee cada una de las cartas que recibe”  
Rey se emocionó y tomó nota de la dirección que aparecía. Necesitaba hacerle llegar su admiración de como escribía y relataba historias de amor y aventura.   
Terminó de comer y buscó al pequeño perro que dormía sobre la alfombra. Una mancha húmeda llamó su atención. El pequeño se había orinado. Dejó los platos en la cocina y buscó toallas de papel para secar el piso. Estaba concentrada en eso cuando Finn apareció.  
-No me digas que bautizó el piso con orina -Se rio mientras llevaba las bolsas a la cocina.  
-Al menos fue solo eso -Rey se levantó del suelo- Solo espero que su dueño aparezca pronto.  
-Mas pronto de lo que esperas -Respondió Finn mostrando el móvil- Me llegó un correo electrónico, alguien vio tu aviso y me respondió.  
\- ¿En serio? ¿Le pediste alguna prueba de que sea el dueño del perro? -Rey levantó una ceja.  
-Si, mira, me envió una foto de él con el perro… Dice que se llama BB8 -Finn le acercó el móvil para que viera la fotografía.  
-Que raro nombre para un humano -Rey miró la foto del hombre, moreno, sonriente y bastante guapo.  
-Ese es el nombre del perro -Rodó los ojos y tomó el móvil- Él se llama Poe, Poe Dameron -Finn sonrió al mencionarlo, detalle que Rey no pasó por alto.  
\- ¡Oh Finn! Te ha gustado -Le dijo con burla.  
-Nooo, cállate… -Respondió tratando de ocultar su sonrojo.  
Rey siguió riendo y miró al cachorro que seguía echado.  
-BB8 -Llamó observándolo.  
El cachorro abrió los ojos y se levantó moviendo la cola. Ella repitió el nombre y BB8 se acercó y comenzó a saltar.  
-Al menos ya sabemos el nombre del perro -Rey no dejaba de acariciarlo- ¿Cuándo vendrá por él?  
-Ahora, a las 9, dijo que vive cerca.  
Rey miró la hora en el reloj de pared y sonrió, faltaban pocos minutos para la hora indicada. Finn parecía nervioso. Se le ocurrió entonces algo para salir de dudas.  
-Dijiste que se llama Poe Dameron ¿Verdad? -Rey se sentó y tomó su móvil entrando a la holored para investigar.  
-Si. Rey ¿Qué vas a hacer? -Se sentó al lado de ella para observar la pantalla y ver que encontraba.  
-A ver… Este es, perfil de Poe Dameron …Soltero… Corredor de pods… sexy -Rey siguió bajando la pantalla- Su ex novio… Por todos los Jedis Finn, creo que eres un suertudo.  
Finn le quitó el móvil y miró la foto del ex novio, era una foto donde salían ambos de forma cariñosa. Le llamó la atención la chaqueta de color café claro con bordes rojos. Él tenía una similar.  
-Pero que sea gay no significa que yo le pueda gustar -Razonó el moreno pasándole el móvil a Rey.  
-No seas pesimista.  
En ese momento sonó el citófono y Rey se levantó a contestar.  
“Hola, vengo por el perro ¿Se encuentra Finn?”  
-Si, por favor pase -Rey oprimió el botón para abrir la puerta y se sentó de nuevo en el sofá- Ve a abrir.  
-No, hazlo tú -Finn sonaba nervioso.  
\- ¿Yo? No. Él preguntó por ti, no actúes como un niño pequeño.  
Finn hizo un puchero y se levantó al sentir el timbre.  
-Me las pagarás Rey -Prometió con una sonrisa nerviosa.  
El moreno abrió la puerta y se encontró con Poe Dameron y su sonrisa encantadora. Se puso nervioso y saludó entre tartamudeos.  
-Ho… hola… pasa.  
Poe saludó a Rey con la mano, ella le devolvió el saludo de la misma forma y se concentró en el programa que estaba viendo.  
\- ¿Tu novia? -Preguntó Poe en voz baja con evidente desilusión.  
\- ¿Rey? No, es mi mejor amiga… Yo… -Finn miró a todos lados hasta que vio al perro que se acercaba feliz a su dueño.  
-BB8 amiguito -Saludó Poe tomando al perro en sus brazos- Te extrañé cachorro, pensé que te había perdido… ¿Cómo puedo agradecerte? -Miró a Finn persistentemente mientras esquivaba los lametones del perro.  
\- ¡Llévalo a unas cervezas! -Gritó Rey haciéndose la loca.  
Poe sonrió y Finn la miró con odio.  
-Me parece una buena idea ¿Quieres ir por una cerveza? Conozco un lugar cerca… -Poe se mordió el labio mirándolo fijo.  
-Está bien, iré por una chaqueta -Finn fue a su cuarto dejando a Poe con Rey a solas.  
Mientras Poe sacaba de su bolsillo una correa y un collar que colocó en BB8.  
-Raro nombre para un perro -Observó Rey- ¿Alguna razón?  
-No realmente, significa Buddy Babe Ocho -Poe levantó los hombros.  
-Eso es peor, mejor dejémoslo en BB8 -Rio Rey.  
Finn salió de su cuarto con su chaqueta en la mano y se acercó a Poe. Se despidieron de Rey y salieron con el perro. Ella se levantó y fue a buscar un cuaderno y papel. Comenzó a escribirle a Kylo Ren. Estaba feliz y emocionada pensando en como sería alguien como él, que tanto parecía comprender el amor y el sufrimiento.


	3. These are the words

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Las presentaciones de Phasma y Hux a la historia, la reticencia de Ben, una cita que no va como se espera y un nuevo encuentro que no cambia nada.

La mesa estaba llena de botellas, bolsas de papel, paquetes de golosinas y papas fritas. Ben sintió que su cabeza explotaría en cualquier momento. Miró el reloj de su móvil y se levantó a abrir la puerta.   
Al otro lado estaba Phasma, su agente literaria, arreglada y cargando un maletín. La hizo pasar al interior del departamento y le indicó el sillón para que se sentara.   
-Deberías contratar a alguien que limpie -Phasma miró con asco los restos de comida tirados por la alfombra- Al menos una vez a la semana.  
\- ¿Has venido a criticarme? -Ben se sentó frente a ella en un sofá negro pequeño.  
-Claro que no, he venido a tratar de convencerte de una firma de libros.  
-No -Bufó Ben.  
-Sería buena publicidad -Respondió haciendo un puchero.  
-No me interesa enfrentarme al montón de adolescentes que leen mis libros.  
-J. K Rowlings suele hacerlo -Phasma soltó levantando su maletín.  
-Pues a ella le pagan por hacerlo y yo especifiqué en mi contrato de que no lo haría ni por un millón de créditos -Una mueca de disgusto apareció en su cara.  
Un golpe en la puerta interrumpió antes de que ella pudiera contestar. Ben se levantó y abrió dejando pasar a un pelirrojo alto cargado con bolsas.  
-Deberías vivir en un lugar con ascensor -Bufó el pelirrojo colocando las bolsas sobre la mesa.  
-Otro mas que viene a criticarme -Ben rodó los ojos.  
\- ¿Otro? -Le miró confundido.  
El hombre miró al sillón y su mirada se posó en la mujer sentada en el sofá. Se acercó a ella y le tendió la mano para saludarla.  
\- ¿Y tú quién eres? -Preguntó el recién llegado con una sonrisa.  
-La perra que lo obliga a trabajar ¿Y tú? -Ella también sonrió tomándole la mano.  
-El que cree que todavía es humano.  
\- ¿Y tu nombre? -Preguntó ella sin soltarle.  
-Armitage Hux, pero puedes decirme Hux.  
-Yo soy Phasma.  
Ben los miró y rodó nuevamente los ojos. Se fue a la cocina y volvió con una bolsa de basura. Comenzó a recoger las botellas y los papeles echándolos a la bolsa.  
\- ¿Eres su agente? -Hux soltó su mano y se sentó frente a ella.  
-Hace años. No sabía que Ben tiene amigos -Phasma le miraba entre curiosa y risueña.  
-Soy lo mas parecido que tiene a un amigo y ni siquiera le caigo bien -Respondió Hux con una sonrisa deslumbrante haciendo que sus ojos verdes se achinaran.  
Phasma se iluminaba ante el encanto del pelirrojo. Ben seguía recogiendo basura, mientras se burlaba en mímica de lo patéticos que le parecían los dos.  
-A Hux le gustan los gatos -Dijo Ben mirando a Phasma- Tiene uno tan pelirrojo como él.  
-Es gata y se llama Millicent -Reclamó.  
-Lo que sea, siempre me deja lleno de sus pelos cuando voy a tu casa.  
-Has ido un par de veces solamente, deja de llorar por eso.  
Ben hizo un par de muecas y Hux soltó una carcajada. Phasma abrió su maletín mientras y sacó un lote de cartas que le acercó a Ben.  
-Te traje las cartas de tus fans Ben -Phasma le acercó el lote.  
-Déjalas allí, ya revisaré luego -Ben señaló la mesa ratona mientras encendía un cigarrillo.  
Hux se levantó para terminar de limpiar la mesa y comenzó a sacar el contenido de sus bolsas, mientras Ben traía platos y servicios. Phasma se levantó del sofá dispuesta a irse, pero el pelirrojo la detuvo.  
-Quédate a comer con nosotros, así parecerá que Ben realmente sigue siendo humano.  
La mujer era un poco mas alta que él, de curvas pronunciadas y el cabello rubio corto. Le dio una mirada inquisitiva al delgado pelirrojo y asintió. Era una buena oportunidad de ver si su amigo era capaz de convencer a Ben de realizar la firma de libros o de al menos conocer mejor a Hux, de cualquier forma, era un win, win.   
-A mí me traerán mi propio almuerzo -Comentó Ben- Debe estar por llegar. Siéntense mientras tanto.  
Mientras sus invitados tomaban asiento en la pequeña mesa, Ben apagaba su cigarrillo en un cenicero que estaba hasta el borde. Mientras lo tomaba para tirarlo, un golpe en la puerta le hizo retroceder.  
La joven rubia le saludó cortésmente y le entregó la bolsa de papel. Ben se despidió y la chica se fue por donde había venido.  
-Huele bien -Abrió la bolsa y se sentó, mientras los otros se servían comida china.  
-No entiendo para que tienes una cocina si nunca la usas -Dijo Hux tomando la salsa soya.  
-También tiene una cama que no usa -Dijo Phasma y ambos se le quedaron mirando- ¿Qué? Siempre que vengo está en el sofá y se le notan las marcas del cojín en el rostro.  
-Está cerca de mi escritorio -Ben no le dio importancia, pero luego los miró de forma seria mientras mascaba- Ustedes dos deberían salir juntos, así sus criticas serían dobles -Agregó con sarcasmo.  
Los aludidos se miraron un momento, sonrojados dieron vuelta sus rostros y fingieron estar pendientes de la comida.  
-Misión cumplida, ahora comeré en paz -Ben sacó una cerveza de la bolsa de Hux, la levantó con burla ante sus invitados y la bebió sin dejar de sonreír.  
Rey llevaba bandejas de un lado a otro, Kaydel había ido a dejar el pedido especial de Maz, por lo que todo el servicio estaba a su cargo. Cuando llegó la rubia, Rey se pudo tomar un momento para beber un jugo y luego ponerse a trabajar de nuevo.  
Cuando llegaron a casa con Finn, mientras calentaba la comida y preparaba los platos, comenzó a hablar molesta.  
-Si vamos a hacer entregas a domicilio, Maz debería contratar a otra persona -Bufó molesta mientras sacaba el refresco del refrigerador.  
-Deja de ser tan gruñona, tal vez no pueda pagarle a otra persona -Finn le respondió mientras encendía la tevé.  
-Claro, yo soy la gruñona por esperar no llevarme todo el trabajo sola -Rey sonaba muy molesta.  
-Tal vez el tipo tenga algún inconveniente para movilizarse o tal vez sea tan feo que no pueda salir sin espantar -Finn soltó una carcajada.  
-O tal vez a diferencia tuya, tenga un novio que no lo deje salir de casa -Sonrió triunfante mientras le echaba comida a los platos.  
-También podría tener un novio, pero no me ha llamado… Creo que no congeniamos -Suspiró.  
Rey le acercó el plato y se sentó con el suyo a su lado.  
-Tal vez perdió tu número -Se encogió de hombros y dio el primer bocado- Sonabas muy entusiasmado cuando volviste de esas cervezas y eso fue bastante tarde según recuerdo… Además, ni siquiera te quejaste por dormirte tarde y tener que levantarte temprano para ir a clases al día siguiente en la mañana…  
-Yo creí que había estado bien -Agachó la cabeza- Nos reímos mucho, hablamos de la vida, me dejó en la puerta. Incluso fuimos a su departamento a dejar al perro antes de ir al bar.  
-Tal vez está retrocediendo por miedo a algo… Según la holored, terminó hace poco con su novio…   
-Si, eso me dijo, pero no sé… Prefiero no ilusionarme -Finn bebió un sorbo de su refresco- ¿Y tú?   
\- ¿Yo qué? -Preguntó Rey.  
-Cuando volverás a salir con alguien, pasas mucho tiempo encerrada y estás de la casa al trabajo y viceversa… Ya ni siquiera vas a tus cursos esos del centro comunitario.  
-No tengo tiempo o no coinciden con mi día libre -Miró la tevé.  
-Solo son excusas… Deberías probar la aplicación esa nueva para conocer pareja.  
-No, no, no, no… Prefiero conocer a personas en la realidad y si no llega nadie, pues da lo mismo.  
-Eres una gallina -Se burló Finn.  
-Habla el que no ha sido capaz de llamar a Poe.  
-Poe es cosa del pasado -Finn trató de sonar convincente.  
Rey lo miró y sonrió. Era su mejor amigo y lo conocía muy bien para saber cuando estaba mintiendo. Definitivamente ahora lo hacía y fallaba miserablemente.  
\- ¿Todavía no te responde tu escritor favorito? -Preguntó haciéndose el inocente para cambiar el tema.  
-Es muy famoso, de seguro debe tener otras cosas que hacer -Suspiró Rey.  
-Ahora quien está siendo poco realista -Finn rodó los ojos y aguanto apenas una carcajada.  
Ben encendió su flamante reproductor multimedia y seleccionó una de las canciones de la aplicación de su móvil. Una suave canción soul comenzó a sonar.   
Se sentó frente a su computador y puso la cerveza en el escritorio, no sin antes darle un sorbo. Abrió el programa de escritura y comenzó a teclear las ideas que venían a su mente.  
Tratando de buscar una palabra en específico, su mirada recayó sobre las cartas que le había dejado Phasma un par de días atrás. Tomó el lote y comenzó a descartarlas dejándolas a un lado. Una con brillante caligrafía llamó poderosamente su atención. Revisó el remitente y la dirección le resultó familiar, era de su propio edificio. Se debatió entre abrirla o dejarla con las demás.  
La dejó sobre el teclado. Se levantó tomando su cerveza en la mano y camino mientras cantaba la canción que sonaba de fondo. Lo hacía en un susurro. Vació el contenido de la botella y fue por otra descartando la botella vacía en el basurero. Destapó la nueva y comenzó a beber.  
Nunca se había puesto nervioso por un trozo de papel, si por una persona o, mejor dicho, por las palabras de una persona. Años antes, cuando le mostró su primera novela a su tío el escritor, cuestión que hizo para pedirle su apoyo y publicarla, las cosas no habían salido del todo bien.   
Tenía veinte años en ese entonces y su tío, el afamado escritor Luke Skywalker lo destrozó con la critica que le hizo. Pero lo peor, fue descubrir que en su siguiente libro había utilizado los nombres de sus personajes, sus ideas y motivaciones. Cuando lo encaró, su tío le dijo que era su primera lección, no confiar en nadie y que lo tomara como un homenaje. Su madre no se puso de parte de él y su padre que para variar estaba de viaje de negocios, ni siquiera contestó sus llamadas. Fue entonces cuando decidió irse al ejercito y servir en la liberación de Jakku.   
Aun tenía pesadillas con la guerra.   
Sacó la tercera cerveza y se decidió. No podía temerle a un trozo de papel que alguna adolescente le escribiera, aunque ya había tenido algunas cartas de chicas menores de edad bastante comprometedoras. Se aseguró varias veces de obviar las fotos y quemar las cartas para no tener problemas.   
Tomó el sobre y leyó nuevamente el remitente, esta vez leyó también el nombre que acompañaba la dirección. Rey Jade. Vino a su cabeza la chiquilla y el perro hace al menos una semana. Estaba ebrio, como casi todos los días, tal vez por eso no la recordaba con claridad. No salía mucho, por lo que sus chances de encontrarla a ella o a alguno de sus vecinos, eran en realidad nulas.  
Solo salía de madrugada a comprar alcohol y cigarrillos, los suficientes como para no volver a salir en unos cuantos días.  
Abrió con reticencia el sobre. La bella caligrafía externa se repetía en la única hoja que estaba dentro. Comenzó a leer, le llamó poderosamente la atención la cercanía con la que ella se expresaba de él. El como entendía que sus escritos tenían tanto de ficción como de realidad.  
En la breve misiva le contaba además que ella era sobreviviente de la guerra en Jakku y que había perdido a sus padres. Le describió como es que fue rescatada y lo mucho que le ayudaron sus libros a abrirse con los psiquiatras que la trataron durante casi toda su adolescencia, especialmente “La cueva del Rancor”.   
Ben recordó el bodrio que fue su primer libro, algo que escribió después de su salida del ejército. Ahora era casi de coleccionistas debido a su escaso tiraje que no superó las diez mil copias. Phasma le insistía cada cierto tiempo una reedición, argumentando que ahora que era famoso, cien mil copias serían vendidas en un suspiro.   
Odiaba ese libro, la metáfora de la cueva y de la bestia, los jedi y el joven aprendiz. Una sátira según su punto de vista, de los llamados mentores. O en su realidad, una burla a su tío Luke, a quien había admirado mucho.  
La carta terminaba dándole las gracias, además de pedirle que algún día hiciera una firma de libros para conocerle. “Que puta obsesión tienen todos con eso” Bufó.  
Ben releyó la carta una y otra vez. La dejó a un lado, miró su cajetilla que estaba vacía, entonces se puso a rebuscar en todos los escondites habituales y no encontró ninguna. Tomó su larga chaqueta negra y salió. Todavía no llegaba el invierno y el clima estaba congelando.   
Bajó sin apuro las escaleras, revisando su billetera para ver que tenía lo suficiente. Como era de esperar, tendría que pasar a un cajero. Cuando llegó al segundo piso, vio a un chico de color abrir la puerta del 2B. Una mueca de disgusto apareció en su cara sin saber de dónde venía.   
Al llegar al primero, salió del portal. Había dos cajeros cercanos y decidió ir al que estaba cerca de la licorería. Eran eso de las diez aproximadamente y todavía andaba gente. Sacó los créditos suficientes y se acercó a comprar, pidió un six pack y tres cajetillas, lo considero suficiente por al menos un par de días o al menos hasta que escribiera un par de capítulos de la ultima parte de su saga.  
Volvió al edificio y se topó con ella que iba saliendo a botar la basura. De los años que llevaba allí, jamás la había visto. Supuso que se había mudado hacía poco y que el tipo que entraba podría ser su pareja.  
-Buenas… noches -Saludó ella bajando la cara al verlo.  
-Buenas -Fue todo lo que dijo Ben, pero le mantuvo la puerta abierta para que ella pasara.  
-Gracias… -Dijo girando y mirándolo como esperando que él dijera su nombre o algo.  
Por el contrario, Ben se alejó inmediatamente ella cruzó la puerta y se fue corriendo por la escalera. No estaba dispuesto a comenzar a socializar, menos con esa chica.   
Rey se quedó pasmada, había sido amable por un momento y luego reapareció el mismo imbécil que conoció en su primera impresión. Se quedaría con esa opinión entonces.


	4. Lose my number

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nuevo y extraño encuentro y Stormpilot <3

Una semana había pasado desde ese encuentro casual. Rey había olvidado el incidente y se embarcaba a un nuevo día de trabajo.   
Aquella mañana la había llamado su tía Mara para saludar y saber como estaba. Además de comunicarle de la fiesta que darían los Kenobi, a la que ella estaba invitada, además de políticos de todos los espectros. Rey no entendía como los políticos siendo de diferentes partidos, se podían mezclar de esa forma. Aunque supuso que todos eran una mezcla entre una antigua forma de monarquía y una burla a los intereses de la gente. En todo caso, ella adoraba a los padres de Finn y serviría para comer los deliciosos platillos que allí servían.  
Llevaba su café en la mano y se decidió a revisar el buzón para ver si había llegado algo aparte de cuentas por pagar, su sorpresa fue mayúscula al ver un paquete con su nombre en bella caligrafía de tinta. Emocionada se sentó en la escalera y vio una copia del libro de Kylo Ren, “Aventuras en Geonosis: El panal envenenado” el que aún no salía a la venta para el público.   
Abrió la primera página, donde había un escrito que rezaba “Deja el pasado atrás. Mátalo si es necesario. Esa es la única forma de convertirte en lo que estás destinada a ser” Kylo Ren.  
Rey chilló como una niña e incluso pataleó un poco emocionada por tamaña sorpresa. Se levantó de la escalera, guardó el libro en su bolso y salió feliz a comenzar su día laboral.  
Kaydel estaba con permiso por salud y Rey bufó mentalmente al recibir las noticias de boca de Maz. Peor le cayó el hecho de que debía ir a dejar el almuerzo al misterioso ahijado y casi explotó cuando vio la dirección. De todas las noticias, enterarse que el extraño vecino del 6C era pariente de Maz, arruinaba todo su perfecto día.  
-Si no te abre al tercer golpe, entras con la llave y dejas la comida en la mesa -Dijo Maz acercándole la llave.  
-Maz yo…  
-No te preocupes por él, es un caramelo amargo con centro dulce -Dijo la mujer- Solo mira si está vivo, suele dormirse en el sofá.  
Maz se rio, tal vez pensaba que era gracioso, pero a Rey le dio algo de miedo la idea de encontrarse un cadáver. Ya había tenido suficientes pesadillas con los muertos que vio durante su infancia. No es que le temiera a la muerte, sabía desde edad temprana que era parte de la vida y seguro que aquello le sirvió para sobrevivir cuando fue necesario. Pero ahora vivía una nueva realidad y no le parecía correcto bromear con aquello.  
La mujer ajustó sus anteojos y vio el cumulo de emociones en la cara de la chica. Dio un suspiro y le puso una mano en el hombro.  
-He vivido lo suficiente para saber que he visto esos ojos en diferentes personas -Maz se acercó un poco- Son los ojos de alguien que ha visto demasiado. Lamento haber bromeado con eso, si quieres voy yo a dejar la comida.  
-Yo… -Rey guardó silencio y escogió sus palabras con cuidado- Yo iré.  
-Gracias -Dijo Maz con una sonrisa- ¿Te ha dicho Kaydel que le pago la entrega aparte?  
-No, ella nunca mencionó que le pagaras por hacerlo.  
-Supongo que fue egoísta de su parte -Maz le acercó la bolsa- Ve pronto por favor.  
Rey asintió, se quitó el mandil, tomó la bolsa y recogió su abrigo en la entrada. Afuera el viento corría arrastrando las hojas con fuerza. Le encantaba sentir el frescor en su cara y el crujir de las hojas al pisarlas.  
Llegó a su edificio, no tocó el citófono, si no que abrió la puerta y subió la escalera. Al llegar a la puerta, golpeó y esperó lo suficiente, volvió a golpear una segunda y tercera vez sin obtener respuesta. Sacó la llave del bolsillo y abrió lentamente. No vio a nadie, así que entró cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Miró a todos lados y vio los restos de comida, las botellas vacías y el cenicero. Hizo un espacio en la mesa y dejó la bolsa. Estaba a punto de salir cuando lo vio.  
Venía desnudo mientras se secaba el pelo con una toalla. Distraído como alguien que está acostumbrado a estar solo, se quedó parado mirándola, mientras ella intentaba no mirar aquello que sobresalía en la parte baja de su cuerpo.  
Rey estaba congelada, pero intentó disimular, mirándole directamente a la cara. Ben se cubrió con la toalla y se quedó observándola fijamente. Era la primera vez que Rey lo podía ver con atención, su mirada cayó de pronto en la cicatriz que comenzaba sobre su ceja derecha y bajaba hasta la mitad de su pecho. Sus labios se movieron para decir algo y romper el hielo, pero parecía haber olvidado como hacerlo. Ben rompió el silencio.  
-No sentí la puerta -Mencionó Ben intentando no lucir nervioso- No sabía que trabajabas con Maz.  
-Golpeé la puerta tres veces como ella me dijo y como nadie abrió…   
Rey Respondió sin saber cómo había sido capaz de hacerlo. Él la ponía nerviosa, su cuerpo lo hacía aún más. Se preguntó así misma como mantenía ese cuerpo comiendo esa chatarra, fumando y bebiendo la cantidad que suponía al ver todas las botellas esparcidas por el lugar.  
-Pondré un timbre -Soltó con una risita.  
Rey intentó contestar, pero la puerta se abrió y un hombre pelirrojo apareció.  
-Hace mucho frío afuera y no estaba dispuesto a congelarme esperan… -El pelirrojo miró a Ben y luego a la chica que parecía una estatua roja- Lo siento ¿Interrumpo?  
-No, ella ya se iba -Dijo Ben tranquilo.  
-Si, yo… yo me iba… -Rey habló girando para mirar al recién llegado, pero sin poder mover sus pies.  
-Soy Hux -Dijo el recién llegado colocándose al lado de ella.  
-Soy Rey -Respondió ella logrando nuevamente el movimiento total de su cuerpo y salió tan rápido como había entrado.  
Hux resopló al verla desaparecer tan alterada y se quedó con los brazos cruzados mirando a Ben y esperando por alguna explicación.  
\- ¿Y bien? -Preguntó Hux.  
\- ¿Bien qué? -Dijo Ben sin moverse de su posición.  
\- ¿Quién es ella? -Preguntó colocando los paquetes sobre la mesa.  
\- ¿Ella?  
\- ¿Vas a responderme todo con una pregunta?   
\- ¿Esperas una respuesta a eso? -Sonrió Ben.  
-Ve a vestirte, traje comida y no quiero perder el apetito viéndote desnudo -Dijo rodando los ojos.  
-Ya te gustaría -Soltó Ben.  
Se giró mostrándole el trasero a su amigo mientras caminaba lentamente. Hux giró la cara y se rio. Prefirió dedicarse a limpiar la mesa y comer decentemente que seguir discutiendo con Ben.  
Rey bajó las escaleras, algo nerviosa. Aquel hombre la descolocaba, lo había hecho desde la primera vez que le vio y en ese momento con su desvergonzada forma de ser. La peor parte de todo fue lo paralizada que había quedado al verlo desnudo. Esperaba no volver a encontrárselo, al menos eso era lo que se decía a si misma luego, para no seguir pensando en lo sexy que era el maldito bastardo.  
Poe apareció por el restaurant aquella tarde, Rey se acercó a tomarle el pedido y le reconoció. Él le dijo lo que comería e intento hacerle tema a Rey para preguntarle por Finn. No había mucha gente a esa hora y estaba aliviada de trabajo, por lo que se sentó frente a él.  
-Ni siquiera lo llamaste -Dijo sin darle vueltas al asunto.  
-Yo… -Poe se mordió el labio- Fui un idiota, pero…  
\- ¿Pero qué? Finn es el chico mas dulce y tenaz que he conocido nunca y tú lo dejas pasar como si nada. Han pasado muchos días y ni una llamada le diste.  
-Entre chicos no funciona así Rey -Dijo Poe.  
\- ¿Entonces cómo? -Se cruzó de brazos.  
-No es necesario que esperes que el otro te llame, él pudo hacerlo también.  
-No creo que él sepa como funcionan las cosas, nunca ha salido con alguien.  
Los ojos de Poe se abrieron con sorpresa. La miró profundamente y abrió sus labios para decir algo, en ese momento Finn apareció con su ropa de trabajo llamando a Rey. Ambos se quedaron mirando, Poe se levantó y se acercó a él.  
-Hola -Dijo con una sonrisa seductora.  
-Hola -Respondió Finn con seriedad.  
-Debí llamarte… Me lo pasé bien contigo y quise hacerlo…  
-Pero no lo hiciste -Finn se cruzó de brazos.  
Poe miró a su alrededor.   
\- ¿Podemos salir un momento? -Pidió con suavidad, Finn asintió y lo siguió fuera.  
Se metieron en el callejón que estaba al lado del restaurant y Finn se apoyó en la pared con los brazos a su costado. Poe se acercó lentamente, quedando a escasos centímetros del moreno. Este le miró, se sentía nervioso, esperaba que eso no le jugara en contra.  
Poe se acercó y le acarició la cara, se miraron un instante a los ojos y luego a los labios. Finn movió la boca y Poe no resistió las ganas y le besó esos labios que encontraba irresistibles. El moreno devolvió los movimientos y se abrazaron sin dejar de besarse. Maz apareció por la puerta, tosió para llamar la atención de Finn.  
-Tenemos pedidos pendientes y Rex necesita ayuda -Dijo la mujer soltando una risita.  
-Ya voy -Respondió Finn.  
Maz se entró y miró a Rey que estaba con la cara de todos colores esperando que no retara a Finn.  
-Es guapo ese chico…   
Poe besó de nuevo a Finn y lo tomó de la cintura atrayéndolo a su cuerpo.  
\- ¿Quieres salir conmigo o no? -Preguntó alejándose solo unos centímetros de los labios del otro.  
-Si… -Respondió Finn agitado.  
-Tomaré mi pedido para llevar, te espero en mi casa… Ya sabes donde vivo.  
Poe le soltó y se fue sonriendo. Finn se tocó los labios sin parar de sonreír, había sido su primer beso con un chico y fue totalmente perfecto, tal como lo esperó siempre.  
Rey le esperaba en la cocina nerviosa, le miró de arriba abajo con cara de querer preguntarle algo. El moreno le hizo un gesto con la mano y ella dio un brinco abrazándolo.  
-Ya, ya… déjame trabajar… -Dijo riendo mientras ella le hacía cosquillas.  
-Iré a llevarle su pedido a tu novio N-O-V-I-O -Dijo riendo mientras tomaba el pedido.  
-Todavía no, pero lo será -Finn se lavó las manos y comenzó a picar verduras, mientras Rex le miraba reprobatoriamente.  
-No te desconcentres de tu trabajo solo por un acento bonito -Dijo el viejo con una sonrisa, preparando los platos que debían salir.  
-No es solo un acento bonito -Rugió Finn  
\- ¿Buen trasero? -Preguntó Rex con una sonrisa y una ceja alzada.  
-Y esperemos que más -Finn se rio.  
-Bueno, deja de pensar en su trasero y ayúdame, que estamos atrasados -Rex fingió un gruñido, mientras Finn sonreía como si nunca lo hubiese hecho antes.  
Rey le entregó el pedido a Poe, le dedicó una sonrisa y con esa misma se acercó al moreno.  
-Si lo dañas, te mato -Poe la quedó mirando, entre la mirada que le dio y la sonrisa que no desaparecía, de verdad parecía algo psicópata. Asintió levantándose de la silla en la que estaba.  
-No te preocupes, no lo haré -Guiñó un ojo y se fue campante dejando a Rey satisfecha con la respuesta.


	5. Bartender

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un baile de la alta sociedad, reune a gente que no esperaba encontrarse...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Traté de poner una nota al final, pero me salía lo que puse en el primer episodio. Así que no pondré nada mejor. Gracias por leer.

Los días pasaron volando, hasta que llegó el día sábado. La cena en casa de los Kenobi, traía de los nervios a Finn. Rey intentaba tranquilizarlo en vano, aduciendo que sería algo tranquilo y que podrían escabullirse temprano.  
Debían pasar después del trabajo a cambiarse a casa. Lo hicieron rápido. Mientras Finn terminaba de arreglarse, Rey acomodaba su cabello y pedía un Uber. Se había puesto un sencillo vestido negro, pantys y botas, cubriendo todo con un abrigo gris entallado. Finn llevaba un terno de color negro, con camisa blanca y corbata negra.  
Cuando el Uber avisó que estaba afuera, bajaron tranquilamente. Se subieron al vehículo y viajaron conversando de cosas sencillas camino a la parte acomodada de la ciudad.  
Pagaron la carrera y se bajaron frente a la lujosa mansión de los Kenobi. Afuera estaban los valet parking acomodando los lujosos autos que llegaban. Aparte estaba lleno de guardaespaldas, policía y agentes especiales, revisando autos, controlando la gente y mirando la enorme lista de invitados.  
-Finn Kenobi y Rey Jade -Dijo el moreno al hombre de la entrada.  
-Si, aquí están, pueden pasar -El hombre miró la lista y los dejó pasar.  
Entraron del brazo, en la puerta estaban Obi Wan y Satine saludando a sus invitados que entraban. Ambos se lanzaron a abrazar y besar a Finn. Rey esperó que lo soltaran y saludó educadamente. También la abrazaron.  
-Te ves preciosa Rey -Satine le saludó con ternura- Pueden dejar los abrigos aquí.  
-Hijo ¿Cómo has estado? -Preguntó Obi Wan.  
-Nada ha variado desde que hablamos ayer papá -Sonrió Finn.  
El hombre sonrió y abrazó de nuevo a Finn.  
-Pasen a saludar, luego les presento a los invitados -Satine les indicó el buffet y el bar.  
Finn saludó a los que si conocía y se fue con algunos conocidos a la oficina de su padre. Rey se acercó a su tía que estaba al lado del anciano Sheev. Casi noventa años y el hombre parecía haberse bañado en bacta los últimos treinta años. Se veía de cincuenta al menos.  
-Querida Rey -Saludó abrazando y besando a Rey- ¿Recuerdas a mi jefe?  
-Si claro -Rey le estiró la mano al hombre, que respondió el saludo con educación.  
-Estás muy cambiada Rey, ya no eres esa chiquilla que adoraba subirse a los árboles o desarmaba todo para saber cómo funcionaba.  
-Todavía lo hago -Sonrió con cortesía.  
Hablaron un rato, pero luego Mara se llevó a su jefe para seguir saludando a los demás. Rey se quedó contemplando a los invitados.  
-Querida Rey.  
Escuchó a Satine y se giró, encontrándose con ella seguida de una mujer castaña, de cabello cano, hermosamente amarrado en una trenza que rodeaba su cabeza y un hombre alto de smoking. Se quedó petrificada cuando se dio cuenta quien era.  
\- ¿Recuerdas a la senadora Organa Solo?  
-Si… ¿Cómo está?  
-Muy bien Rey, no te veía hace años, estás toda una mujer… Este es mi hijo, Ben Solo -Dijo la pequeña mujer señalando al hombre que media casi medio metro más que ella- Nunca los logré presentar.  
-Oh… mucho gusto -Dijo Rey sonrojada estirando la mano para que Ben la saludara, este no lo hizo y Rey encogió la mano avergonzada.  
-Ben, que vergüenza… Ella es la sobrina de Mara Jade…  
-Lo siento, que mal educado soy -Se dio media vuelta y se fue sin decir nada.  
Leia se disculpó por el desaire de su hijo y le mencionó algo que Rey no percibió por lo molesta que estaba. La senadora se despidió y siguió saludando a los demás.  
Rey se acercó al bar y pidió un vodka tonic, mientras esperaba, Ben Solo apareció y pidió un whisky Corelliano. Rey se giró al otro lado, ignorándolo por completo.  
Tomó el vaso que le ofreció el Bartender y bebió un sorbo, intentó salir del lugar, pero vio a alguien a quien no esperaba ver aquella noche. Poe Dameron estaba allí. Rey tomó su teléfono de su cartera de mano y le envió un mensaje a Finn. Se quedó esperando respuesta, mientras ignoraba las intensas miradas que le daba Ben.  
-El mundo no es una galaxia como se piensa, apenas es un pañuelo -Dijo acercándose a ella.  
Rey le ignoró y dio un nuevo sorbo a su vaso. Él la ponía nerviosa, sin siquiera tocarla. Ben pidió un nuevo vaso de whisky con una seña y se le pegó un poco más.  
\- ¿Vas a ignorarme toda la noche?  
-Luego del desaire que me hiciste delante de tu madre ¿Tú que crees? -Respondió mientras miraba su móvil viendo la respuesta de Finn.  
-Me incomodan estos eventos sociales, los viví hasta los veinte, sin rechistar.  
-Que horrible suerte la tuya, tener padres ricos y vivos -Lo miró fijo fingiendo cara de horror- Pobre bebé.  
\- ¿Le dirás a Poe que no se acerque a tu amigo? ¿O esperarás que se estén besando en el baño para advertirle?  
Rey lo miró indignada. No sabía ni como conocía a uno y al otro, pero su respuesta ya había sido dicha, había estado en estos eventos desde que era un niño.  
-No sé de qué hablas -Mintió.  
-Conozco a Poe desde pequeño, ha sido el protegido de mi madre desde siempre y da la casualidad de que los he visto despedirse cuando he bajado por cigarrillos. Deberían buscarse un cuarto.  
-Eso es privado -Reclamó Rey.  
-Sería privado si no lo hicieran en la escalera, en la entrada, a la vuelta de la esquina o en la azotea.  
\- ¿Tenemos azotea? -Preguntó con sarcasmo.  
Ben sonrió, le quitó el vaso de las manos y prácticamente la arrastró a la pista de baile. Ella intentó rechistar, pero se dio cuenta de que era mejor alejarse de Poe que bailaba con una chica que era muy familiar para Rey, al menos la había visto en fotos. Rose Tico.  
-Hola Poe -Saludó Ben llevando a Rey a su ritmo mientras Rey ocultaba el rostro para no ser reconocida por Rose.  
-Ben Solo -Saludó el moreno con cara agria.  
Rey le arrastró al otro lado de la pista. Ben la miró con curiosidad, todavía la tenía tomada de su estrecha cintura y estaba comenzando a acercarla cada vez más, pero ella le habló.  
-La chica que baila con Dameron, es la ex novia de Finn -Dijo con horror- Ella sabe todo, pero no que Finn sale con él. Creo que todavía lo odia un poco por salir del closet con ella.  
-En realidad todavía no sale completamente, sería la comidilla de la alta sociedad… -Ben rodó los ojos y dijo con sarcasmo- Tengo una idea, ve a buscarme un whisky corelliano.  
Ben se separó de ella, se acercó a Poe, le tocó el hombro, cuando se giró lo tomó de la cintura y lo sacó a bailar, todos se le quedaron mirando. Poe estaba helado y lucía incomodo, sobre todo cuando Ben comenzó a susurrarle al oído. Sonrió nerviosamente, mientras miraba a Rose haciendo un puchero mientras estaba sola.  
Rey estaba muerta de risa, admiró los cojones de Ben, así que le pidió el whisky Corelliano y se pidió un vodka Martini para variar en algo. Tomó los vasos y se acercó a la pareja que seguía bailando.  
\- ¿Interrumpo?  
-Oh, no, por favor, sigan en lo suyo -Dijo Poe separándose de Ben mientras le cerraba el ojo a Rey.  
-Poe me dijo que se encargará de ella, su hermana Paige, trabaja con él y le pedirá que le mande un mensaje a Finn.  
Le quitó el vaso a Rey y se lo bebió al seco, dejándolo en la bandeja de un mesero que pasaba, Rey le imitó. Ben sonrió y la volvió a tomar de la cintura llevándola nuevamente al ritmo de la música.  
-No entiendo como puedes ser tan idiota y demostrar a veces destellos de luz -Rey le miraba fijo.  
-Tampoco entiendo -Ben la arrastró fuera a un balcón- Insisto, el mundo es un pañuelo…  
-Tienes razón -Admitió.  
Rey contempló el paisaje oscuro que se cernía sobre ellos. A pesar de la luz que provenía de la mansión, todavía se podía observar el infinito poblado de estrellas.  
\- ¿Quieres seguir bailando? -Preguntó Ben.  
-Creo que preguntaste un poco tarde -Respondió torciendo la boca.  
\- Entonces ¿Un trago o prefieres caminar un poco?  
-Caminar estaría bien, no me siento cómoda con tanta gente.  
Bajaron por la escalera que estaba a un costado del balcón y caminaron por el inmenso jardín. Lo hicieron en silencio, acompañándose por el lejano ruido de la música. Se sentaron en una banca de concreto, Ben encendió un cigarrillo y sacó una petaca de licor. Rey le miró y le ofreció ambas cosas, ella tomó la petaca y tomó un sorbo arrugando la cara.  
-Sirve para el frío -Ben bebió un poco y la tapó para guardarla.  
\- ¿A que te dedicas? -Preguntó Rey intentando aprovechar el breve momento de confianza.  
-Hago shows eróticos por webcam -Dijo dándole una bocanada a su cigarro.  
\- ¿Alguna vez hablas en serio? -Bufó.  
\- ¿Alguna vez dejas de cuestionar todo?  
\- ¿Sabes que es de mala educación responder con una pregunta? -Preguntó molesta, pero siguiéndole el juego.  
\- ¿Sabes que puedo hacer esto todo el día?  
\- ¿Hacer qué? -Fingió inocencia.  
\- ¿Hacer preguntas o shows de webcam?  
Rey sonrió, el alcohol estaba haciendo el efecto deseado y se le subía a la cabeza. Ben se quedó mirándola con una sonrisa. Se veía menos duro cuando lo hacía y Rey no pudo evitar quedársele viendo con descaro.  
\- ¿Acabas de descubrir que mi cara está aquí arriba?  
-No, acabo de descubrir que tienes músculos faciales y que funcionan perfectamente -Ella rio.  
\- ¿Crees que soy perfecto? -Ben parecía acortar la distancia de sus cuerpos y labios.  
Rey estaba embobada mirando esos carnosos labios y se dejó llevar, estaban a escasos centímetros de unirse, pero unas risas los interrumpieron, se levantaron y se escondieron tras un arbusto.  
\- ¿Quiénes son? -Susurró Rey tratando de distinguir las siluetas.  
-No te lo creerías…  
-Dime… -Rey se asomó y vio las sombras borrosas de una pareja besándose- No veo nada…  
-Yo quisiera no haber visto nada…  
La tomó de la mano y se la llevó a la casa dando una vuelta larga donde la pareja desconocida para Rey seguía besándose.  
-Un whisky doble y un vodka tonic por favor -Pidió Ben.  
\- ¿Vas a decirme quiénes eran? -Insistió Rey recibiendo el vaso y dando un sorbo.  
-Lo sabrás en un instante, mira a la entrada del balcón -Ben la giró indicándole el lugar por el que entraron.  
Mara Jade entraba sosteniendo una copa de champaña y sonreía a quienes le saludaban, con menos de un minuto de diferencia, entró Luke Skywalker, tío de Ben Solo, cosa que Rey no sabía en ese momento. La chica se atragantó con el trago de vodka y Ben lanzó una sonora carcajada.  
\- ¿Eso nos haría parientes de alguna forma? -Preguntó socarronamente.  
-Si él es el hermano de tu madre… ¿Tu tío es Luke Skywalker? -Rey sentía la garganta arder.  
-Exacto… El mundo es un pañuelo…  
Rey iba a responder, pero apareció Finn. Saludó con un gesto a Ben y miró a Rey reprobatoriamente. La tomó del brazo y la llevó a otro rincón del salón.  
\- ¿Qué haces con Ben Solo? -Preguntó mirando al hombre que le hacía gestos extraños con la boca.  
\- ¿Yo? Nada, solo compartimos un trago -Intentó sonar convincente, pero ya estaba medio ebria y no le salía.  
-Llamaré un Uber… -Dijo el moreno tomando su móvil para buscar la app.  
\- ¿Qué pasó con Poe y Rose? -Rey se bebió lo que le quedaba.  
-Rose se fue luego de que su hermana la llamara porque misteriosamente se sintió mal y Poe… -Suspiró pesadamente- Fue a dejarla y vendrá por mi pronto ¿Eres capaz de irte sola en el Uber?  
-Si, claro, te avisaré cuando llegue a casa -Respondió.  
-Está a dos minutos, espérame afuera, le avisaré a mi madre -Finn desapareció y Rey fue por su abrigo, se lo intentaba colocar cuando Ben apareció tras ella.  
\- ¿Compartimos auto?  
\- ¿Manejas? -Preguntó dudosa.  
-Vi que Finn te pidió un Uber, vamos donde mismo… Así no te arriesgas a que te pase algo -Ben sonó convincente.  
-Sé cuidarme sola… Pero me parece bien… -Su boca no parecía tener filtro.


	6. Face The Sun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey y Ben se van de la fiesta...

Salieron afuera, apenas llegaron un vehículo se detuvo, preguntando por Rey Jade. Ella confirmó y antes de subir miró a ver si veía a Finn. Al no verlo se subieron en el asiento trasero. El vehículo partió apenas se acomodaron.  
-Ha sido una buena noche -Rompió el hielo Ben.  
-Buena, pero extraña… Mi tía abuela y tu tío…  
\- ¿Es tu tía abuela? -La miró extrañado.  
-Si, era muy joven cuando nació mi madre, se criaron prácticamente juntas.  
-Entonces, difícilmente podemos ser parientes -Ben fingió derrota.  
Ella se rio. Su teléfono sonó y el número de Finn apareció en pantalla, se lo mostró a Ben quien la instó a contestar. Rey tocó la pantalla y se puso el auricular en el oído.  
-Finn… Lo siento, el vehículo llegó antes de que salieras y me dio pena dejarlo a la espera…  
“Está bien… Peanut… No creo que llegue temprano esta noche… ¿Estarás bien sola?”  
-Por supuesto que estaré bien, llámame si necesitas algo.  
“Si, lo haré… Te quiero, bye”  
-También te quiero -Rey colgó la llamada y se guardó el móvil en la cartera, miró a Ben- Tengo hambre… No comí nada…  
-Podemos pedir una pizza o pasar a comer algo… Yo invito.  
Ella asintió, Ben observó por la ventana y le pidió al auto que se detuviera y los esperara. Entraron a un local de comida rápida, pidió dos pizzas familiares, tres refrescos, palos de ajo y una pizza individual. Sacó su tarjeta dorada y pagó todo. Entraron de vuelta al auto, Ben le acercó un refresco y la pizza individual al conductor, quien le agradeció el gesto y aceptó de buena gana. Cuando llegaron a su edificio, pagó la carrera a pesar de los alegatos de Rey, que insistía en pagar su parte. Entraron y se detuvieron en la escalera.  
\- ¿Tu casa o la mía? -Preguntó Rey antes de subir.  
-La tuya, la mía parece un chiquero… Aunque tengo alcohol, si quieres seguir bebiendo -Alzó los hombros.  
-No tengo alcohol en la mía y no tengo tiempo de hacer un alambique -Rey comenzó a subir.  
Ben la siguió hasta el sexto piso. Ninguno parecía agotado, algo que sorprendió gratamente a Rey, a pesar de que este fumaba, tenía gran condición física. Se detuvieron frente a la puerta, ella cargaba los refrescos y los palitos de ajo. Ben abrió la puerta y la hizo pasar. La casa se veía impecable.  
-Guau, me dijiste que era un chiquero… Creo que mi departamento si que se ve sucio -Rey dejó su paquete en la mesa.  
-Vino mi madre… Con tía Winter y ordenaron todo… Me echaron para hacerlo… -Ben puso la caja en la mesa, de donde sacó un trozo que se echó en la boca- Te aseguro que fue una emboscada.  
-Buh, buh, pobre bebé -Rey movió sus puños e imitó llanto.  
-Creo que tienes un mal concepto de mi -Se fue a la cocina y abrió la nevera- ¿Qué bebes?   
-No sabría decirte si no sé qué tienes -Rey sacó un trozo de pizza y se acercó al lado de Ben.  
-Hay cerveza, vino, ron, tequila, vodka… -Mencionó mirando las botellas.  
-Vodka naranja.  
-Bebes mucho vodka -Señaló Ben mientras servía un vaso con el pedido de Rey y separaba una botella de cerveza.  
-Yo creo que tú, simplemente bebes mucho -Respondió recibiendo el vaso.  
-Touché -Sonrió levantando su botella.  
Se sentaron en el sofá, frente al equipo de sonido. Él conectó su móvil y seleccionó una canción al azar. Ella se dedicó a comer y a mirar las paredes. Detrás de ellos había un librero lleno, desde el techo al suelo. Rey se levantó entusiasmada a mirar. Ben se incomodó un poco.  
-Tienes “La cueva del Rancor” -Sacó el libro y lo ojeó- Es mi libro favorito.  
-Que mal gusto tienes -Respondió Ben sacando una nueva tajada.  
-Kylo Ren es uno de los mejores escritores de los últimos años -Parecía molesta- Este libro me ayudó mucho.  
-No tenía idea que era de autoayuda ¿Te molesta si fumo? -Preguntó sacándose la chaqueta y la corbata.  
-No, estás en tu casa -Respondió volviendo a poner el libro en su lugar- Si odias a Kylo Ren, no entiendo porque tienes todos sus libros.  
Él esquivó su pregunta yéndose a la terraza, abrió un poco, encendió el cigarrillo y le dio una calada. Se acercó a la orilla y se quedó contemplando las luces de la ciudad. No era un edificio alto, pero no era zona de rascacielos, por lo que alcanzaba a disfrutar de las vistas de Coruscant. Rey se acercó y se puso a su lado. Se quedaron en silencio viendo los vehículos pasar por la calle y las pocas estrellas que adornaban el cielo.  
Ben botó la mitad del cigarro al suelo y lo pisó. Se acercó al ventanal esperando que Rey le imitara. Ella caminó despacio tras él, cerrando después de entrar. Ben tomó su botella y se sentó nuevamente sacando un trozo de pizza, Rey se sentó en el sillón pequeño.  
\- ¿Qué es lo más estúpido que has hecho en la vida? -Rey trataba de hacer conversación, a pesar de que el silencio no era incomodo, al menos no para él.  
-Invitarte a comer pizza a mi casa -Respondió con su mejor cara de póker, ella no sabía si mentía o que.  
Trató de analizarlo, esperando a estar convencida de que decía la verdad o trataba de engañarla. No quería sonar paranoica o actuar apresuradamente. Estaba entendiendo que su primera impresión solo era superficial y tal vez nunca llegaría al fondo de la personalidad de Ben Solo. Suspiró aliviada cuando sus sonoras carcajadas remplazaron el silencio del momento y las dudas fueron disipadas por completo.  
-Lo más estúpido que he hecho, fue enlistarme en el ejercito -Respondió riendo distraído, como si recordara algo a medias.  
Rey pensó en profundizar el tema, pero algo de sí misma le decía que no lo hiciera. Intentó pensar como cambiar el tema, pero no encontró de que hablar. Solo se quedó allí, sentada comiendo y bebiendo de su vaso en silencio, mientras la música continuaba sonando de fondo, como acariciando sus oídos al pasar. Ben canturreaba bajito, mientras estaba echado en el sofá grande. Observaba a Rey de reojo, era realmente hermosa y le llamaba mucho la atención. Se arrepintió un poco de no haberla besado en la fiesta, cuando tuvo la oportunidad.  
Rey bostezó, se sentía cansada y se acomodó en el sillón, Ben la miró y se levantó acercándose a ella.  
-Te puedo ir a dejar a tu departamento. Parece que te mueres de sueño.  
-Si, tienes razón… Estoy cansada -Rey se levantó del sillón, buscó su abrigo, la cartera y sacó el ultimo trozo de pizza.  
Ben la acompañó a la puerta dispuesto a ir a dejarla a su departamento, pero ella le detuvo, le besó la mejilla y se fue sola. Dejando a su acompañante solo y con la palabra en la boca.  
Amanecía cuando Finn regresó a su casa, se asomó al cuarto de Rey y vio que dormía placenteramente, o al menos eso parecía, ya que estaba sobre la cama como una estrella de mar, con el vestido de la noche anterior y con una sola bota. El moreno sonrió y se fue directo a su cuarto.  
Rey se levantó al mediodía, cosa que no hacía nunca, pero la resaca la obligo a quedarse en la cama. Se sentía destrozada y sedienta, por lo que se levantó. En la cocina estaba Finn preparando caf.  
-Así que conocías a Ben Solo -Soltó el moreno.  
-Lo había visto un par de veces -Rey se sirvió caf bien cargado- Tú lo conocías de antes.  
-No realmente, nos vimos un par de veces. Nuestros padres eran aliados políticos, siempre fue todo protocolar.  
-Solo vi a la Senadora Organa un par de veces, en un par de reuniones cuando no lograba encontrarme niñera -Rey meditó un momento- Realmente no la vi más allá, conflictos políticos le llamaba tía Mara.  
-Mi padre fue amigo de su padre y mamá era aliada -Finn suspiró- Siempre evité meterme en sus asuntos… Además, mamá siempre quiso evitar que mi adopción se utilizara para fines partidarios.  
-No sé como evitaron tanto tiempo a los periodistas… -Rey se quedó callada un momento- Él me dijo que conocía a Poe, que era el protegido de su madre.  
-Se lo pregunté anoche a Poe y me dijo que vivió fuera del país gran parte de su infancia, que volvió hace unos meses a trabajar con Paige Tico… El mundo es un pañuelo -Suspiró.  
-Creo que he escuchado esa frase demasiadas veces estos días -Bebió su ultimo sorbo de caf y dejó la taza en el lavadero.  
\- ¡Oye! Yo no lavaré eso -Señaló el moreno- Ya lavo suficientes platos en la semana…  
-Bien, desocupa la tuya y la lavaré -Respondió Rey con una mueca- ¿Qué harás hoy?  
-Tengo unos exámenes esta semana, iré a casa de un compañero a estudiar…  
\- ¿Compañero? No te creo -Sonrió Rey- Estudiar la anatomía de Poe no es estudiar.  
Finn se puso rojo y dio vuelta la cara. Dejó su taza en el lavadero, besó la frente de Rey y salió de la cocina.  
-Que te queden limpias -Gritó antes de cerrar la puerta de su cuarto.  
Rey sonrió, echó detergente a la esponja y lavó lo que estaba sucio mientras pensaba. Su mente divagaba entre lo ocurrido la noche anterior y trató de recordar si había visto en alguna ocasión a Ben cuando conoció a Leia Organa.  
La cabeza le dolía y la sensación de mareo no se le quitaba, por lo que decidió ir por una aspirina. Buscó por los cajones del mueble de cocina. De pronto su móvil sonó y de la sorpresa se dio un golpe en la cabeza. Fue a su cuarto en su búsqueda. El nombre de su tía apareció en la pantalla.  
-Tía Mara ¿Cómo estás? -Preguntó sobándose la frente.  
-Voy llegando a tu departamento en cinco minutos, te necesito lista en tres -Mara cortó antes de obtener respuesta.  
Rey sabía que, bajo esa indicación, existía una orden que se debía cumplir de inmediato. Se quitó el vestido negro, se puso un jean y una camisa escocesa, se calzó sus botas bajas, tomó su abrigo, sacó su billetera de la cartera guardándola en su bolsillo y finalmente agarró el móvil. Antes de salir tomó sus llaves y bajó corriendo. Salía por la puerta cuando el auto de Mara se detuvo en frente.  
-Súbete -Gritó la pelirroja desde adentro.  
Rey obedeció, mientras se ponía el cinturón, su tía aceleró.  
\- ¿Qué hacías anoche con Ben Solo? -Mara preguntó mirándola de reojo.  
-Que directa… -Suspiró Rey- ¿A qué viene esa pregunta?  
-Por muy buena familia que tenga ese hombre, es mayor que tú por al menos diez años y tiene serios problemas de conducta.  
-No sabía que eras tan prejuiciosa tía.  
\- ¿Vas a decirme o no que hay entre ustedes? -Gruño molesta buscando donde estacionarse.  
-No ha pasado nada, solo hemos hablado un par de veces, anoche fue la conversación mas larga que hemos tenido -Rey trató de decir la verdad, omitió el hecho de que vivían en el mismo edificio.  
-No hagas nada que yo no haría - “Como besarse con Skywalker” se dijo Rey a sí misma- Vamos a almorzar cariño.  
Se bajaron del auto y entraron a un pequeño restaurante. Rey pidió sopa y un agua mineral. Mara pidió pasta y ensalada.  
\- ¿Estás a dieta? -Mara la miraba con preocupación.  
-No, es que… no tengo hambre…  
Su tía la observó mejor y comenzó a reírse.  
-Debí darme cuenta antes, lo que tienes es resaca -Buscó en su cartera y le pasó unas pastillas- Esto te servirá.  
Rey observó el empaque y sonrió cuando vio que era una pastilla efervescente. Llamó al camarero y pidió un vaso de agua para disolverla.  
-Ahora que me preguntaste por Ben Solo, ya no tendrás tema de conversación -Dijo Rey con un tono de sarcasmo muy evidente.  
-No es el único tema -Mara bebió un poco de vino y prosiguió- Quiero saber si te has decidido a estudiar algo. El senador Palpatine me ha ofrecido ayuda para que optes a alguna beca como refugiada de guerra.  
-No haré eso -Rey bufó indignada- La guerra terminó hace mucho y no obtendré privilegios por eso.  
-No entiendo esa moralidad tuya con respecto a eso, deberías utilizarlo para tu beneficio.  
\- ¿Crees que una beca o algo que me puedan dar, podrá compensar lo que perdí?  
-También perdí a mi familia en esa guerra… Solo quiero que puedas forjar un futuro mejor para ti.  
-Y lo quiero, solo creo que no hay dinero que compense mis perdidas…   
Mara la quedó mirando. Su sobrina tenía determinación y carácter, era algo de familia y lo entendía. Pero el orgullo, eso venía del lado de su padre. El hombre que, por no vivir a costa de los Jade, se llevó a su mujer e hija a Jakku, para empezar una vida nueva.   
-Tía, estoy cansada, me voy a casa.  
Rey se levantó abruptamente de la mesa, le hizo un gesto con la mano y se retiró sin escuchar los llamados que Mara le hacía. Estaba cansada, tenía resaca y no tenía ganas de estar en ese lado de la ciudad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tenía que actualizar y esto es lo que salió...


	7. Don't give me those eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey debe hacer tiempo para dejar a Finn a solas con Poe...

Caminó con calma, el viento le daba en la cara y un tenue sol alumbraba sin producir calor. Se detuvo en un kiosco y compró un agua mineral. Llegó a la entrada del metro y se sumergió en su entrada. A veces los recuerdos parecían querer salir de la nada y la conversación con su tía había logrado que todo quisiera salir a borbotones.  
Pagó su pasaje y cruzó el torniquete, el tren se detuvo como si estuviese todo coordinado. Se sentó en el primer asiento vacío que encontró disponible y fue contando las estaciones hasta llegar a la suya. Luego tendría que caminar tres cuadras desde la estación.   
Caminó sin mirar a nadie, ni siquiera al frente, lo hacía por defecto, como estando programada para ello. Se sorprendió consigo misma cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba subiendo las escaleras y su piso estaba cuatro tramos más abajo.  
Se quedó quieta antes de subir el ultimo escalón que la dejaría en el piso de Ben. Pensó un poco, se debatía entre devolverse al segundo o dar ese paso faltante. Su teléfono sonó y vio que era un mensaje de Finn que le decía que llegara tarde, que Poe había llegado de improviso. Le respondió que haría lo posible, pero que, en caso de no poder cumplir, le avisaría un momento antes.   
Dio un suspiro y dio el paso faltante, se paró frente a la puerta y golpeó tímidamente. Esperó un momento y antes de sentirse arrepentida y devolverse, Ben abrió la puerta.  
Ambos se miraron con sorpresa y sin saber bien que decir. El llevaba un cigarrillo sin prender en los labios y vestía una camiseta negra de una banda que ella nunca escuchó en su vida, jeans desteñidos y rasgados y estaba descalzo.  
\- ¿Puedo pasar el rato aquí? -Rey le miró a los ojos sintiendo el rubor subirse a su rostro- Finn está con Poe…  
-Pasa -La interrumpió moviéndose a un lado para dejarla avanzar.  
Ella asintió y pasó, sorprendiéndose de ver al pelirrojo concentrado mirando la televisión con un mando en la mano. Rey trató de devolverse, pero Ben ya había cerrado la puerta y caminaba tras ella casi empujándola.  
-No quería interrumpir -Dijo en voz baja.  
-Solo interrumpes la masacre que le están dando a Hux -Ben se sentó al lado del pelirrojo- Siéntate donde puedas y disfruta el show.  
-No me están masacrando -Hux hizo una mueca y levantó levemente la mano- Hola…  
Rey devolvió el saludo levemente y se sentó al lado de Ben, quedando demasiado cerca. Arremolinando la mezcla de aroma del hombre bajo su nariz. A pesar de oler a tabaco y cerveza, eso mezclado con posiblemente el desodorante o la loción de afeitar, invadían sus sentidos de una forma sensual e irresistible.   
Se sintió culpable de tener deseos nada santos con el hombre a su lado y agradeció mentalmente que el pelirrojo estuviera allí, si no, tal vez le hubiera brincado encima al instante de cruzar la puerta, a riesgo de ser rechazada.   
El sonido de un móvil la sacó de sus pensamientos y vio a Hux levantar el suyo de la mesita donde estaban las cervezas y las frituras.  
-Lo siento, me debo ir -Dijo pasándole el mando del juego a Ben.  
\- ¿En serio? ¿Con Phasma de nuevo? -Ben bufó.  
-Tú nos presentaste ¿Recuerdas? -Sonrió el hombre poniéndose una chaqueta de cuero negro.  
-Por eso evité presentarlos durante tanto tiempo -Ben rodó los ojos.  
\- ¿Quién es Phasma? -Se atrevió a preguntar Rey, mas por ser integrada que por genuina curiosidad.  
Ben y Hux se miraron, el moreno le dio una mirada dura y antes de que su amigo hablara, decidió responder.  
-Una compañera de trabajo -Respondió mirando al pelirrojo.  
\- ¿También hace striptease por webcam? -Preguntó Rey riendo.  
El pelirrojo se puso serio y miró a Ben.  
\- ¿De qué habla?   
-Lo siento, fue una broma, pensé que ya la había olvidado -Ben se carcajeaba y Rey se sintió menos tonta por una broma tan fuera de tono.  
-Bien… entonces nos vemos mañana -Dijo Hux deteniéndose frente a la puerta- Hasta luego Rey.  
-Adiós -Se despidió ella- Rayos, la he liado fea.  
-No te preocupes -Ben miraba la pantalla mientras elegía otra aplicación con el mando- Tiene un humor mas negro que eso, solo lo pillaste de sorpresa.  
-Espero que no me odie si sale con la chica -Ben hizo una mueca parecida a una sonrisa.  
\- ¿Quieres ver una película, jugar o qué?  
-Lo que sea -Se levantó un poco y se quitó el abrigo, Ben se movió lejos de ella para su decepción- Después de todo soy una invasora.  
-En realidad eres una exiliada y te estoy brindando refugio -La cara de Rey se transformó en una de angustia- Lo siento ¿Quieres una cerveza? -Él la miró serio.  
-Creo que tuve mi cuota de alcohol anoche -Hizo el ademán de levantarse, pero la mano de él la detuvo.  
-Quédate -Su mirada pareció suplicar- Tengo frituras y podemos ver la película que quieras. Elige.  
Le acercó el mando y esperó que ella saliera de la sorpresa y lo tomara. Rey comenzó a repasar la lista de series y películas, tratando de elegir. Ben se levantó y trajo dos latas, una de cerveza para él y una de refresco para ella.   
Rey sonrió levemente mientras seguía revisando la lista. Se detuvo en una de acción y pulsó play. Él abrió su cerveza y se echó para atrás.   
-Es mi favorita -Dijo él acercándose y susurrando en su oído, haciendo que a Rey se le erizaran todos los vellos del cuerpo.  
Ben la miró y se dio cuenta de lo que había producido en ella y sonrió satisfecho. Rey tomó su lata de refresco y la abrió, dando un sorbo, volviendo a dejarla en la mesa, tratando de que no se le notara lo nerviosa que estaba.  
No se dio cuenta cuando terminó dormida, despertó recostada y con su cabeza en la pierna derecha de Ben. Se levantó rápido, aun se sentía adormilada. Miró a la pantalla y estaban dando la segunda película de la saga. Al menos dos horas durmió. Se sintió avergonzada.  
-Yo…  
-Te quedaste dormida cuando McClane se bajó del avión… Me babeaste la pierna, pero te veías tan tierna durmiendo que no quise despertarte.  
-Yo… -Rey se tocó la cara para ver si tenía húmedo o restos de algo.  
-Si quieres pongo la primera parte desde donde te dormiste -Lo dijo sin un dejo de burla- No me molestaría verla de nuevo.  
-Me tengo que ir -Se apresuró en tomar su abrigo.  
-Vives huyendo de mí, creo que me temes -Exclamó con una sonrisa burlona.  
\- ¡No! -Su negación sonó muy aguda- Solo debo ir a casa, debo trabajar mañana.  
-Si claro -Ben pausó la película y se levantó también, quedando frente a ella, la tomó del mentón y le besó la frente- Ve tranquila, gracias por la compañía.  
Él se alejó de ella rumbo a la puerta. Rey se sintió turbada, había pensado por un momento en que la besaría y se preguntó por un micro segundo como sabrían esos labios carnosos y sensuales. El rubor subió hasta sus orejas y se acercó a la puerta.  
-Gracias a ti por todo.  
No le miró y abrió la puerta, esperando que él la detuviera y la besara o la tomara allí mismo, cosa que no sucedió. Sintió cerrarse la puerta tras ella y suspiro en frustración. Sacó su móvil y vio el mensaje de Finn de que no había moros en la costa y que la esperaba.  
Al otro lado de la puerta, al interior del departamento de Ben, este, estaba recostado contra la puerta. Maldiciéndose en silencio por no haberle pedido que se quedara, por no detenerla con un beso o un abrazo o darle una razón para quedarse. Se acusó a si mismo de ser un idiota y se tiró en el sillón. Unas horas de sueño le quitarían las ganas y pondrían de vuelta la cabeza en su lugar.   
Rey se quitó el abrigo dejándolo en el sofá y se fue directo a su cuarto, no comió ni nada, solo se lanzó a la cama y se quitó las botas apenas. Se recostó cubriéndose con el cubrecama y se quedó allí dándole vueltas a sus ideas en la cabeza. No podía dejar de pensar en Ben, en como la había cuidado y protegido la noche anterior y ese mismo día, dejándola quedarse en su departamento y además cuidándola mientras dormía apoyada en sus piernas.   
No lo entendía. Primero fue frío, luego invasivo, luego un maleducado y finalmente un extraño apoyo moral. Era demasiado cambiante para que ella supiera como tomarlo o como tratarlo. Se juró no buscarlo de nuevo, hasta no saber cuales eran sus intenciones, si es que tenía alguna.  
Se quedó un momento recostada, hasta que recordó el libro nuevo, el que Kylo Ren le firmó. Se levantó de la cama y buscó el bolso que usaba para ir a trabajar. Sacó el paquete donde estaba guardado y lo desenvolvió. Olió el aroma de las hojas y miró otra vez la firma y la dedicatoria. Suspiró abrazándolo.   
Encendió su lampara, estaba oscureciendo y comenzó a leer. Llevaba un par de paginas de las trecientas veinticuatro que tenía y se quedó allí, pegada leyendo cada capítulo con detenimiento. Un golpe en la puerta la sacó de su trance.  
\- ¿Se puede? -Preguntó la voz de Finn.  
-Si claro -Respondió dejando el libro con su marcador favorito encima de su mesita de noche.  
-Mira, encontré este volante hoy en la tarde cuando pasé por el mercado -Finn le extendió un papel- Es un curso de reparación de artículos eléctricos. Se dicta en las noches, podrías ir… Sé que te encanta reparar cosas y podrías aprender un poco más.  
Rey observó el volante y se entusiasmó, su amigo tenía razón, necesitaba hacer algo que le gustara y ocupar su cabeza en otras cosas aparte del trabajo. No siempre podría vivir encerrada y leyendo, necesitaba sociabilizar. Tal vez esto era lo que necesitaba para no pensar en Ben Solo. Sonrió mirando a su amigo y asintió.   
-Mandaré el correo para asegurar mi cupo… Dice que empieza en diez días… Espero que no estén todos tomados.  
-Hazlo, te servirá -Finn le hizo el gesto de que le diera espacio y se recostó junto a ella.  
\- ¿Todo bien con Poe? -Abrazó a Finn y se quedó con la cabeza apoyada en su pecho.  
-Si, es solo que tengo miedo de estar apresurando las cosas y que él no se sienta igual que yo -Suspiró en frustración.  
-Pues han pasado juntos los últimos días, solo falta que quiera que vivas con él.  
-Difícil está, vive con dos chicas y el perro. Tal vez…  
-No me desagradaría que vivieran aquí -Rey se giró mirando al techo- El dinero no abunda y dividir la renta entre tres es mejor que entre dos.  
-Cuando salga el tema, si es que sale alguna vez, se lo diré -Finn le besó el cabello- Supe que tocan los “Stormtroopers pilots” esta semana ¿Vas a ir?  
-No tengo dinero -Rey sonó triste- Maz nos paga la próxima semana, hay que pagar el alquiler y comprar algunos muebles, estoy cansada de comer en el sofá.  
-Lo sé… Pensar que casi le digo que no me lo diera a mamá.  
-De hecho, se lo dijiste, es solo que tu madre no acepta un no por respuesta -Rey soltó una carcajada.  
-Lo sé, a veces soy un idiota.  
Se quedaron recostados hablando de alguna tontería, pero Finn se levantó, debía estudiar al día siguiente y luego ir a trabajar. Se despidió de Rey, que volvió a tomar su libro y se fue directamente a la dedicatoria. Era sin duda la letra mas bonita que había visto en su vida. Imaginó por un rato como sería Kylo Ren y luego se puso el pijama y se durmió. Había sido un fin de semana agotador y ella moría de sueño.


	8. Breathe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben tiene pesadillas y algunos recuerdos que trata de olvidar...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lamento no haber publicado, mi cabeza se conectó a mi trasero y siento que no sé que escribir... Nah, mentira. Es solo que de verdad que he andado en otras cosas...  
> Gracias por leer!

Ben despertó agitado, aun podía sentir en sus oídos el ruido de la metralla y los gritos desgarrados de sus compañeros de escuadrón cayendo heridos a sus costados. Se levantó y se metió al baño. Miró su rostro y tocó su frente, estaba sudado completamente. Se quitó la camiseta y se mojó la cara para refrescarse un poco.  
Caminó en bóxer al comedor y vio el paquete del almuerzo que de seguro dejó Kaydel. Sacó la comida fresca y la puso en la mesa, se dirigió a la cocina y revisó las botellas. Estaban todas vacías, solo le quedaba una lata de cerveza, la dejó fuera y luego quitó las botellas vacías tirándolas al basurero. Tendría que salir e ir por provisiones.  
Estaba en un hiatus de escritor. Había entregado la ultima novela hace un par de meses y esta semana era el gran lanzamiento del libro. Solo una persona lo había leído aparte de su editor y Phasma. Rey. Se sorprendió pensando de nuevo en la chica. No la veía desde aquel domingo que ya no recordaba cuando fue. De nuevo estaba bebiendo demasiado.  
Se sentó en la mesa con la lata de cerveza y comió mirando el correo en el móvil. Necesitaba dejar de pensar en los cuerpos mutilados que vio durante la guerra, los amigos que vio morir y esa pobre gente inocente que tuvo la mala suerte de vivir en ese lugar.  
En el correo se encontró con uno de Phasma, que le indicaba de un trabajo que podría hacer mientras encontraba tema para el siguiente libro. Una columna en el periódico local. Una especie de crónica. Podría hablar de lo que quisiera y le pagarían por ello, bastante bien según lo que le informaba al final del mail.  
Sonrió, era una buena oportunidad de demostrar que no solo era un escritor de fantasía y que podía enmarcar la realidad tan bien como cualquier otro escritor. Presionó el botón de responder y le escribió.  
“Deja de acostarte con Huxy y trae tu trasero aquí, me interesa” Presionó enviar y dejó el móvil a su lado. Terminó la lata antes que la comida. Salió al balcón por un cigarrillo, ni siquiera le importó estar en bóxer. Miró los edificios que se veían a la distancia, le dio la ultima calada al cigarrillo y lo apagó en el borde de su balcón, acto seguido, entró a su departamento.  
Se bañó rápido y se vistió, el día parecía primaveral “Maldito calentamiento global” se dijo mientras se ponía las gafas oscuras. Caminó por las calles sin saber donde ir, quería ir por “provisiones” pero algo le detuvo, miró a su izquierda. El restaurante de Maz estaba a su costado. No supo como se vio entrando. Rey atendía una mesa cercana y se le acercó con una sonrisa radiante que se desvaneció al darse cuenta que era él.  
\- ¿Desea una mesa? -Preguntó seria, pero con amabilidad.  
El asintió y la siguió hasta donde ella lo guió. Le acercó una carta y se quedó parada con la libreta y el lápiz para anotar lo que deseaba. La miró de reojo, el uniforme no le sentaba bien, no tenía el tipo de camarera a la vista de él. Era demasiado hermosa, inteligente y perspicaz para perderse en ese lugar.  
\- ¿Ya decidió? Tengo otros clientes que si desean comer -Rey no lo miraba a los ojos.  
Ben sonrió, sin duda que sus ojos y su boca torcida de esa forma la hacían lucir molesta, pero se le hacía mucho mas atractiva. Una mujer con carácter, definitivamente el tipo de mujer que le gustaba.  
-Tráeme torta de chocolate y un coñac Mandaloriano, sé que Rex hace el mejor -Se quitó las gafas mirándola fijo.  
-Iré por su pedido.  
Rey se retiró a la cocina, Finn picaba verduras cuando la vio. La conocía lo suficiente para saber que algo la molestaba, intentó dejar sus labores, pero la mirada reprobatoria de Rex lo detuvo.  
-Un cliente quiere pastel de chocolate -Dijo Rey.  
-Por allá -Rex señaló el refrigerador- ¿Para quién es que te ves así de turbada?  
-Ben Solo -Fue toda su respuesta.  
-Vaya, dale un trozo grande, con extra chocolate y mis saludos… Ahsoka se tendrá que conformar con menos -Sonrió el calvo- Dile que quiero mi revancha en el sabacc, el entenderá.  
Rey asintió, cortó el trozo mas grande, lo puso en un plato y luego en la bandeja. Llegó al mostrador y sirvió el coñac. Se acercó fingiendo tranquilidad y le sirvió a Ben.  
-Rex dice que desea la revancha en el sabacc.  
Intentó alejarse, pero Ben le tomó la mano. El roce pareció un choque eléctrico en la piel de ambos. Cruzaron sus miradas el tiempo pareció pasar lento mientras ella bajaba su enojo.  
\- ¿Qué tienes que hacer esta noche? -Preguntó sin soltar su mano.  
-Después de trabajar, tengo una cita con mi cama.  
\- ¿Te gustaría ir a un concierto? Tocan los Stormtroopers Pilots y tengo dos entradas y nadie con quien ir -La miró con algo de suplica en la mirada- Hux está con su chica y difícilmente me toma en cuenta en estos días.  
-Salgo a las nueve -Rey soltó su agarre.  
-Te estaré esperando -Ben atacó su pastel y dejó de mirarla.  
Rey se sintió acelerada y acalorada. Se acercó a Kaydel y le pidió que la remplazara un momento. Había pocas personas, por lo que la rubia dijo que sí. Luego de eso fue a la cocina y se acercó a Finn.  
-Voy a salir esta noche -Le dijo bajito, intentando que Rex no escuchara- Ben me invitó al concierto de los Stormtroopers… ¿Eso es una cita?  
Finn la miró boquiabierto y analizó las palabras de Rey.  
-No creo, demasiada gente en un lugar y ruidoso -Respondió mientras echaba verduras a una fuente- Si fuese una cita, sería en un lugar tranquilo donde puedan hablar.  
-Tienes razón, no debo preocuparme.  
-De todas formas, lleva dinero para un taxi y el móvil cargado, cualquier cosa iré por ti donde sea.  
Rey le dio un beso en la mejilla y le susurró un “gracias”. Cuando salió al comedor, el lugar de Ben estaba vacío. Se acercó a Kaydel y le preguntó por Ben.  
-Pidió el pastel para llevar, me pagó, dejó buena propina y esto -La rubia revolvió sus bolsillos- Toma.  
Rey tomó un papel con un número telefónico y escrito en letra imprenta “Te veo a las nueve”. Fingió su mejor cara de sabacc, le dio las gracias a Kaydel y continuó en sus labores, sonriendo sola cada vez que nadie la miraba.  
Ben pasó a la licorería, pidió una botella de cada licor que le gustaba y un cartón de cigarrillos, no pensaba salir en varios días. Tomó el cambio y caminó a su casa. No sabia porque, pero estaba algo nervioso. No había salido en serio desde Callista Ming. Aunque ahora se cuestionaba si realmente estaba “saliendo” con Rey.  
Dejó todo en la mesa y se sentó en su computador. Escribió un rato mientras escuchaba música, revisó el Facebook, nada nuevo y revisó nuevamente el correo, encontrándose con la respuesta de Phasma. “Estaré allí a las cinco” Ben miró el reloj en pantalla, cuatro cuarenta. Llegaría pronto. Se levantó y aseo un poco. El nerviosismo lo ayudaba a enfocarse en cosas que no hacía a diario. Ni siquiera era por sorprender a Phasma, era con la esperanza de que Rey aceptara luego subir con él a beber algo o a conversar y tal vez, quizás otras cosas. La ultima idea la sacudió de su cabeza. Era pronto para pensar en eso.  
Estaba terminando cuando la puerta se abrió, Hux y Phasma entraron. Ben torció la boca en un gesto de molestia.  
-La llave es para emergencias.  
-Hola Ben, también te extrañé -Saludó el pelirrojo.  
-Siéntense, estoy allí en seguida… Siéntanse como en su casa -Agregó con ironía.  
Hux y Phasma se sentaron juntos, no dejaban de mirarse y decirse cosas mirándose a los labios y murmurándose cosas al oído. Ben se sentó con una cerveza en la mano y los contempló fingiendo asco. En el fondo, muy en el fondo, deseaba una relación normal.  
-Cuando quieran parar de provocarme nauseas, me avisan -Tomó un sorbo ignorando las caras arrugadas de sus amigos.  
-Ben, vi que te agradó la idea de las crónicas en el periódico -Habló Phasma afirmando sus brazos en las rodillas y dirigiéndose seriamente a Ben.  
-Me suena interesante dejar de escribir para inadaptados y comenzar a escribir para los gloriosos seres insertados en la sociedad.  
-Por ahora quieren alguien que escriba de vida cotidiana, cosas que le pueden pasar a cualquiera -Phasma sonrió- Tendrías que socializar un poco para ello.  
\- ¿Tengo que salir de aquí? -Phasma asintió- ¿Una columna como Carrie Bradshaw?  
-Me extraña que sepas su nombre, pero si, algo así… Aunque con menos contenido sexual.  
\- ¿Tendría que hacerlo como Ben Solo o como Kylo Ren? -Preguntó juntando sus manos frente a su cara.  
-Como Kylo Ren, nadie quiere a Ben Solo -La rubia se calló de pronto, sabiendo que podía haber metido la pata.  
-No te preocupes, nadie quiere a Ben Solo de todas formas -Ben prendió un cigarrillo y agarró el cenicero- Me interesa… ¿Hay algún incentivo para hacerme salir?  
-Si, te darán entradas a lugares nuevos, conciertos, comidas, en fin… El tipo que hacia la columna se cambió de ciudad y no quieren hablar de lugares como Dathomir en el periódico. La acción está aquí, en Coruscant.  
-Que sean dobles, llevaré a mi nueva asistente -Lanzó una bocanada de humo e imitó la postura de Phasma, Hux le miró intrigado.  
-Bien, concretaré todo, te traeré el contrato mañana y arreglaremos los detalles -Phasma se levantó- Voy al baño, permiso.  
Apenas desapareció la rubia, Hux se le acercó a Ben. Estaba intrigado acerca de esta supuesta asistente, aunque tenía una idea general de quien podría ser.  
\- ¿Vas a sacar a una chica gracias a este trabajo? -Le miró fijo, tratando de leerlo por completo, pero con Ben nunca era posible.  
-Solo estoy sacando provecho de algo. Además, ya no podrías acompañarme a todos esos lugares de interés -Apagó su cigarrillo y bebió de sus cerveza- Me vería patético comiendo solo, yendo a conciertos, al cine o a cualquier lugar.  
-Lo has hecho desde que te conozco.  
-Mentira, lo hago en casa, pero no salgo solo -Le miró con firmeza.  
Hux no podía negar eso. Ben no salía casi a ninguna parte y cuando lo hacía, era con él, que prácticamente lo arrastraba a algún lugar y siempre de mala gana. Phasma le había acertado, Ben se sentía miserable, estaba deprimido y se estaba convirtiendo en un ermitaño. Sin duda esto era una oportunidad, una buena oportunidad.  
-De vez en cuando llévame a mí o a Phasma y a mí -Suspiró derrotado.  
-No te pongas celoso Huxy, ya tienes a mi agente para que caliente tu cama, ya no me necesitas -Una carcajada salió de su boca- Ustedes tendrán que pagar su parte o los invitaré de vez en cuando -Miró a Hux serio- Prohibido decirle a Rey que soy Kylo Ren y que estuve en la batalla de Jakku.  
-Bien, no diré nada.  
-Y dile a Phasma también.  
\- ¿Qué me digan qué?  
-Que es Kylo Ren -El pelirrojo miró a Phasma.  
-No puedo, lo tengo prohibido por contrato, si se me suelta la boca, me despide y además debo pagarle -Se acercó a Hux- ¿No es un trabajo soñado?


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Una salida que no termina como se espera...

A las nueve en punto Ben estaba afuera del Takodana, fumaba un cigarrillo apoyado en un auto de color gris. Miraba para adentro viendo salir a los últimos comensales. La vieja Maz estaba tras el mesón hablando con Rey que parecía estar lista para salir. Finn estaba junto a ella.

-Hola Ben -Habló una voz conocida.

-Poe Dameron, el hermano que nunca quise y que por suerte no tuve -Respondió apagando el cigarro en su zapato y echándolo a un basurero cercano.

-Veo que estás de buena, dos de dos -El moreno se le acercó- Gracias por lo del otro día.

-También agradezco el baile, pero debemos dejar de vernos, estás con Finn y yo... -Se quedó callado, Rey cruzaba el umbral seguida de Finn.

-Hola -Rey lucía una sonrisa radiante, saludó de beso en la cara a Poe y a Ben le saludó con un gesto.

\- ¿Estás lista? -Preguntó mirándola mientras Finn se acercaba a él.

-Recuerda Peanut, cualquier cosa, te iré a buscar donde sea -Miró con furia a Ben- Que te diviertas.

Rey se despidió de la pareja que tomó el camino contrario, mientras ella y Ben estaban todavía parados fuera del restaurante.

\- ¿Vamos a ir? -Preguntó a Ben mirándole con curiosidad.

-Claro, sube -Dijo abriendo la puerta del auto que estaba a su espalda.

Ella subió en la parte trasera, él se dio la vuelta y entró por el otro lado luego de cerrar el lado de Rey. Adentro los esperaba el chofer del auto. Era un Uber.

\- ¿Adonde? -Preguntó el hombre.

-Al concierto Phil, empieza en quince minutos y estamos justísimos.

-Lamento haberme tardado, Maz me habló a última hora -Se disculpó Rey.

\- ¿Ah sí? ¿Qué era tan importante?

-Dice que le debes la cuenta de este mes, pero te esperará unos días y que tengas la decencia de entrar cuando está ella y no te quedes afuera como idiota -Ben la miró riendo.

-Estoy seguro que no uso la palabra idiota -Rey se sonrojó- ¿Qué dijo?

-Es irreproducible... -Ben se reía.

-Le haré la transferencia esta noche después del concierto y sé que dijo kriff... Ella me la enseñó -Ben reía de buena gana contagiando a Rey.

El concierto era en un lugar bastante amplio, sus asientos estaban en la primera fila. Rey alucinaba, jamás había estado tan cerca de la banda y era su favorita. Los había visto un par de años atrás y definitivamente no estuvo cerca como ahora.

Rey coreó todas las canciones y bailó extasiada y feliz. De verdad que para ella eso era una experiencia alucinante. Ben cantó sus canciones favoritas y se dedicó a mirar a la chica a su lado. Ella no lo ignoraba, pero le miraba de reojo de vez en cuando.

Al finalizar salieron caminando junto a la multitud. Ben le ofreció su brazo, que ella tomó con precaución. Se ponía nerviosa ante su cercanía y el contacto, no hacía las cosas fáciles.

\- ¿Te gustó? -Preguntó Ben con tranquilidad.

-Me encantó -Rey sin querer se apoyó con la cabeza en el brazo de Ben.

Él no evadió el contacto, a fin de cuentas, la noche iba como esperaba. Siguieron caminando hasta llegar a un bar. Amablemente Ben le preguntó si quería pasar a beber y comer algo. Ella asintió porque los pies le dolían y moría de hambre.

Se sentaron con dificultad en una de las mesas, había un tipo cantando con una guitarra acústica. "Noche de guitarra libre" decía el menú que una camarera vestida de pin up les acercó. Eligieron cervezas y una tabla de papas fritas con salsas. Ben las pidió aparte, no le gustaban las papas remojadas. La chica anotó el pedido y se fue a buscar los solicitado evadiendo a las personas que caminaban de un lugar a otro.

-Ya quisiera tocar guitarra -Suspiró Rey tamborileando los dedos al ritmo de la música.

-Si quieres puedo tocarte algo -Sonrió viendo la cara de Rey que se veía que pensó mal- No, me refiero a tocar algo en la guitarra.

-Vaya -Sonrió nerviosa ante la mirada profunda que él le estaba dando- No sabía que tocabas guitarra, nunca vi una en tu departamento.

-Solo conoces el living y la cocina, deberías ver la habitación -Miró la cara de incomoda de Rey- Cielos, creo que nada suena bien a estas horas -Pronunció mirando su reloj- Mi casa debe tener la misma distribución de la tuya, tengo dos habitaciones, como sabes vivo solo y una de ellas es una oficina donde además tengo discos y coleccionables.

\- ¿Coleccionables? -Abrió los ojos tratando de adivinar que podría coleccionar un hombre como él.

-Ya sabes, memorabilia de películas y series o figuritas de esas pequeñas que salen en las hamburguesas -Hizo un gesto con la mano.

\- ¿En serio? -Preguntó Rey con la boca abierta.

-No -la miró serio y una risa contagiosa brotó de su boca- Vas a tener que averiguarlo.

Rey lo miró ofuscada. Parecía que cuando al fin Ben se abría, se lograba cerrar como una ostra convirtiendo todo en una broma. "Método de defensa" se dijo así misma.

Antes de abrir la boca, la misma mesera trajo su pedido. Puso una cerveza a cada lado y las papas fritas en el centro. Con una sonrisa coqueta le preguntó a Ben si deseaba algo más, el negó con la cabeza y le pidió que le preguntara a Rey también. La chica obedeció de buena forma y le repitió la pregunta a la castaña. Rey dio las gracias e indicó que no necesitaba nada por ahora. La mujer le echó la ultima mirada a Ben y se fue a servir a otros clientes.

\- ¿Qué has hecho estos días que no te he visto? -Ben trataba de hacer conversación, mientras bebía cerveza y sacaba papas con salsa.

-Pues comencé unas clases de reparación de aparatos eléctricos -Rey le imitaba.

\- ¿Te gusta desarmas cosas?

-Pues se me da bien.

Miraron al escenario donde un hombre tomaba la guitarra y comenzaba a tocar una canción lenta. Comieron y bebieron mientras ambos cantaban desde su lugar. Ben le dio una papa en la boca a Rey para que se callara y ella sonreía mientras masticaba. Se quedó callado contemplándola mientras ella cantaba. Le llamaron la atención sus pecas y lo achinados que se ponían sus ojos cuando reía y su dulce voz, aunque cantaba despacio.

\- ¿Vas a cantar? -Rey le preguntó viendo al tipo que bajaba del escenario.

-Podría intentarlo.

Se levantó y se dirigió al escenario, tomó la guitarra y se sentó. Revisó las cuerdas, tosió un poco y miró donde estaba sentada Rey.

-Buenas noches a todos -Ben miró a su alrededor- Esta canción se llama Take this battle y es de Crait no more, va dedicada a la señorita que me acompaña.

Rey se puso roja viendo que todos la observaban, pero dejaron de mirar cuando Ben comenzó con las primeras notas de la canción. Se quedó quieta escuchando como él parecía susurrar, su voz grave se suavizaba en cada estrofa.

Se concentró en la forma en que sus labios se curvaban y su cara de concentración cuando paraba de cantar, pero rasgaba las cuerdas con gentileza. Se dio cuenta en ese instante de que Ben Solo le gustaba, mucho mas allá de algo físico. Deseaba conocerle, ver que ocultaba bajo esa careta de cínico y sarcástico.

Ben terminó de cantar, mientras los demás le aplaudían. Se sentó frente a Rey que lo miraba con una sonrisa inmensa.

\- ¿Va a querer algo mas o quieres salir de aquí?

Rey miró la hora en su móvil, pasaba de la una de la mañana. Era viernes y a pesar de que al día siguiente trabajaba, estaba dispuesta a conocer al hombre bajo la máscara.

\- ¿Rey? -Movió la mano frente a ella- ¿Dónde está tu cabeza?

-Lo siento ¿Vamos a casa? -Quiso saber.

-Tengo un par de ideas -Sacó su billetera y dejó los créditos en la mesa, incluía propina para la mesera- Vamos.

Salieron del bar y caminaron sin rumbo fijo, al menos eso creía Rey. Ella le preguntó cuándo aprendió a tocar guitarra y que tan fanático de los Crait no more era.

-Mi padre me enseñó a tocar guitarra cuando era un crio, pero adoraba el piano como mi abuela.

\- ¿Tienes abuelos vivos? -Preguntó Rey.

-Por parte de madre, ellos me cuidaban cuando mis padres estaban de viaje o mi madre tenía que trabajar, que era continuamente -Ben detuvo un taxi.

Se subieron en la parte trasera y él le indicó donde debían ir.

-Mi abuelo se llama Anakin y mi abuela se llama Padmé, viven en Naboo, la tierra natal de ella.

-Dicen que hay unas cascadas preciosas allí -Suspiró Rey- Algún día me gustaría ir.

-Si quieres ir, podemos llegar a casa de mis abuelos, tienen una casa inmensa.

Rey miró las calles por donde iban y no reconoció ninguna

\- ¿Adónde vamos?

-Te lo diré cuando lleguemos... -Ben intentó tranquilizarla.

-No me gusta ir a lugares que no conozco.

-Pues es la única forma de conocer -Sonrió Ben.

Rey aceptó de mala gana. El vehículo se detuvo frente a una vieja bodega. Se bajaron y se acercaron a la entrada, Ben golpeó la puerta y el hombre que abrió la puerta al verlo lo dejó pasar.

Adentro tocaba una banda y las mesas estaban llenas. Una en particular estaba rodeada de gente de pie. Se acercaron allí y se acomodaron en dos asientos que quedaban libres.

-Benny -Habló un viejo hombre de color al fondo- ¿Vienes por la revancha?

-Algo así -Sonrió de medio lado.

-Denle cartas a mi chico -Sonrió el hombre.

Ben le mostró las cartas a Rey y le fue explicando las que necesitaba y las que debía descartar. Era una partida de sabacc y se jugaban una cantidad alta de créditos. Rey observaba en silencio las caras de todos y le susurró a Ben sus observaciones. Los detalles no se le pasaban por alto al ver lo nervioso que estaba el tipo de su derecha y la risita nerviosa del que estaba a la izquierda. El hombre moreno estaba tranquilo y sonreía con tranquilidad, a Rey se le hizo difícil leerlo porque su expresión era la misma desde que se sentaron a jugar. Ben no ganó el pozo principal, pero si algunos créditos del pozo pequeño.

Se levantaron y Ben la guió a la barra donde pidió dos cervezas. Con los vasos en mano buscaron una mesa donde sentarse. Desde aquel lugar se podía observar la pista de baile. Rey se entusiasmó al ver la banda tocando alegres canciones mientras muchos bailaban.

\- ¿Este lugar es legal? -Preguntó casi en un grito.

-Es de mi tío Lando y si, es absolutamente legal -Se bebió el ultimo sorbo de su vaso- ¿Quieres bailar?

-Me gustaría -Rey parecía entusiasmada.

Él le tendió la mano y la llevó a la pista, la música era alegre y pegajosa. Sin soltarle la mano la tomó de la cintura y la fue guiando a través de las melodías. La hizo girar un par de veces y la apegó a su cuerpo.

La hizo girar un par de veces mas y cuando la acercó, Rey quedó pegada a su pecho y puso su mano sintiendo su piel caliente a través de la camisa. Él sintió el contacto con su piel como un choque eléctrico, la apegó con fuerza desde la cintura a su cuerpo, a pesar de la diferencia de tamaño, se miraron a los ojos y a los labios. Se detuvieron a pesar de que la música seguía sonando de fondo.

-Benny -Interrumpió Lando- Vengan a beber conmigo.

El aludido miró a su acompañante para ver si aprobaba la situación. Ella asintió y siguieron al viejo hombre a su oficina. Aunque llamarle oficina a una mesa en el balcón del lugar parecía una extravagancia.

Lando se sentó primero y les señaló las sillas para que lo acompañaran. Abrió una botella que estaba sobre la mesa y tres vasos pequeños, sirvió hasta el tope cada uno. Ben y Rey tomaron el correspondiente y esperaron para beber el que su anfitrión alzara su vaso haciendo el ademán de salud.

\- ¿Cómo te llamas? -Lando dejó el vaso vacío en la mesa y contempló a la muchacha esperando una respuesta.

-Soy Rey -Sonrió mirando fijo al hombre.

-Lando.

-Lo sé -Miró de reojo a Ben.

\- ¿Su novia? -El viejo alzó una ceja y una sonrisa burlona apareció en sus labios, Ben se puso pálido y Rey roja como un tomate.

-No, no, no, no... Somos amigos -Negó Rey.

La cara de Ben se deformó. Le acercó su vaso vacío a Lando quien le miró inquisitivo y rellenó los vasos de todos. Ben bebió hasta el fondo y se levantó.

-Te agradezco el trago tío, pero debemos irnos.

-Ven a verme cuando gustes y tu amiga también será bienvenida.

Se despidieron de Lando y salieron del lugar. Se les hizo un silencio incomodo fuera del recinto. Ben sacó su móvil y buscó la aplicación de Uber. Rey le observaba, no se veía afable como un rato atrás y creía saber la razón.

-Tu auto está a dos minutos.

Guardó el teléfono y se sentó en la banqueta. Sacó un cigarrillo y su petaca, dio un sorbo y le ofreció a Rey quien negó con la mano. Ella se sentó a su lado e intentó hablarle. Él estaba concentrado en el suelo mientras aspiraba el humo de su cigarrillo.

-Yo no...

-No tienes nada que decir -La interrumpió- La carrera está pagada, es un conductor habitual y sabe la dirección.

-Ben...

El sonido de un auto deteniéndose la volvió a interrumpir. Ben se levantó del suelo sin ayudarla a levantarse y se acercó a la ventanilla.

-Hola Mark.

-Hola Ben ¿Tan temprano a casa? -le habló el hombre.

-No yo, ella. Vive donde mismo.

Se dio vuelta y miró a Rey, dio unos pasos, abrió la puerta indicándole a Rey que pasara. Ella intentó nuevamente hablarle cuando estuvo adentro, pero el cerró la puerta y se alejó caminando de allí.

El hombre echó a andar el auto y Rey se ajustó el cinturón, se quedó contemplando la figura de Ben alejándose por el espejo retrovisor. Agachó la cabeza y pensó que es lo que pudo haber hecho para que Ben se fuera sin decirle nada.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2x1 para que vean que las quiero <3
> 
> La canción existe y se llama Take this bottle y es de Faith No More... busquenla... ;)


	10. The only one

Rey abrió los ojos y miró su móvil que descansaba en la mesa de noche. Se había quedado dormida. Se levantó de la cama y se vistió con lo primero que encontró. Salió de su casa a toda prisa rumbo al Takodana.   
En el camino siguió analizando lo sucedido la noche anterior y el comportamiento de Ben, luego de su tan larga y exagerada negación ante Lando. Se sentía estúpida, en vez de abrirse y ver como respondía él, había creado el efecto contrario. Tuvo miedo, admitió, no estaba preparada para preguntas que no tenían respuesta, aún.  
Volvió a mirar su móvil y la aplicación de mensajería donde estaba el mensaje que le había enviado a Ben al llegar a casa. Miró las marcas azules que indicaban que fue leído, pero nunca fue respondido. ¿Le volvería a hablar?  
Al llegar la vieja Maz la esperaba, le preguntó si estaba bien y como lo había pasado la noche anterior. Intentó disimular su tristeza y le dijo que bien, que el concierto estuvo espectacular y que lamentaba el retraso. “No te preocupes” le dijo la vieja “A todos nos pasa alguna vez”. Luego de eso el día prosiguió con normalidad.  
Al mediodía Kaydel se preparaba para llevar la comida de Ben, pero Rey le pidió ir ella en su lugar, por supuesto que sin recibir el pago. La rubia aceptó dándole el paquete y las llaves, después de todo, Ben no le caía muy bien.  
Rey se puso el abrigo sobre su uniforme y partió en su encargo. Meditó todo el camino que decir, si disculparse o preguntar que había hecho mal, por si otra cosa afectó a Ben de esa forma.   
Golpeó la puerta, acercó su oído, ruido de música y risas llegaron a su oído. Golpeó la segunda y tercera vez, nadie salió. Se puso a buscar la llave para abrir, cuando la puerta se abrió. Ben apareció solo en bóxer, con los ojos desorbitados, una botella en la mano y un cigarrillo entre sus labios.  
La miró de arriba abajo, ella le acercó la bolsa de la comida, cuando él intentó tomarla, ella la retiró y le pidió hablar.  
-Dame mi comida -Ben sonaba molesto ignorando el pedido de Rey.  
-No Ben, hasta que me digas que sucedió.  
-Ahí está esa palabrita… No, no, no, no, no ¡NO! -Gritó- Soy el repulsivo Ben y esta chiquilla no me quiere dar mi comida.  
Rey le empujó haciendo que entrara al departamento. El olor de las especias llegó a su nariz. La tele estaba encendida y el reproductor también. Ella apagó la televisión y bajó la música.  
-No me eres repulsivo -Le miró con fiereza, mientras él se empinaba la botella y tiraba la colilla de su cigarro al piso- No hagas eso…  
Se agachó a recoger la colilla y la apagó en el cenicero que estaba en la mesa, dejando la bolsa también.  
-Todo iba bien… Una cita que no era cita, canto, baile -Ben hizo un movimiento con la pelvis que en su estado no era muy erótico- Mostrarte un lugar nuevo… Pero a ella le preguntan algo y su cara de asco se ve hasta Dantooine…  
-Tu tío me tomó de sorpresa -Confesó- Debí responder de otra forma… Lo lamento… Además, no te encuentro repulsivo.  
Rey estaba sonrojada y miraba a su costado, mirar hacía abajo era tentador, pero el bóxer de Ben se lo impedía. Él se acercó a ella. Tomó su mejilla con suavidad y la arrastró hasta quedar de frente. Su aliento incomodó a Rey, que trataba de concentrarse en sus ojos, en sus pupilas dilatadas y las ojeras que le acompañaban.   
Ben la observaba como si la pudiera atravesar con la mirada. Fue de un ojo a otro, a su nariz, a su frente, a las pecas que salpicaban la cara de la chica y finalmente a esos labios, que solo eran cubiertos por un leve brillo labial. Se separó de ella, se agachó y vomitó en el suelo, especialmente en sus zapatos.  
Rey arrugó la nariz, mientras veía que sus pantis y zapatos eran arruinados por completo. Ben levantó la cabeza, dejó caer la botella al suelo y se limpió con el torso de la mano. Caminó y pisó algo de su propia suciedad yéndose al baño.  
Rey se quitó el abrigo, que milagrosamente se había salvado y lo lanzó al sofá. Se quitó los zapatos y las medias y siguió a Ben furiosa. Lo pilló a medio camino del baño y lo arrastró de un brazo metiéndolo a la ducha. Abrió la llave y revisó que estuviera tibia, se quitó el uniforme y se metió bajo el agua con él. Llevaba sostén y calzón, estaban en igualdad de condiciones.  
\- ¿Qué haces? -Preguntó Ben reaccionando un poco.  
\- ¿Qué crees? Cuidando a un niño grande que arruinó mis zapatos favoritos.  
Tomó la ducha teléfono y le tiró agua a Ben en la cara, este dio vuelta la cara e intentó quitársela a Rey. Ella siguió lanzando el chorro directo a él. Ben la agarró de la cintura y logró mojarla, el enojo inicial se estaba convirtiendo en un juego. Él siguió mojándola, tomó una esponja y el jabón y se agachó.   
Ella se quedó quieta ante la sorpresa. Él comenzó a lavar sus pies y luego subió, las manos de Ben en sus piernas la petrificaron, miró hacía abajo y le vio arrodillado limpiándola mientras sus ojos se elevaban a verla. El tiempo pareció detenerse, el agua seguía corriendo sobre su piel y las manos de él se seguían moviendo con habilidad. Subió por sus muslos, luego a sus caderas, su vientre, su espalda. Estaba hipnotizada viendo como él la tocaba con pasividad, como si ambos lo necesitaran.   
El pelo de Ben estaba estilando y algunos mechones le cubrían la cara, ella con su mano desocupada los llevó hacía atrás. Él se fue levantando, sin despegar sus manos de ella y le quitó la ducha de la mano. Rey temblaba, pero no de frío, se fijó en sus ojos que de a poco volvían a la normalidad, pero no perdían la intensidad. Él cerró la llave sin perder su contacto y se quedaron allí, contemplándose casi desnudos.   
-Ben ¿Estás vivo? -Sin previo aviso, Hux apareció en el baño- Oh lo siento.  
El pelirrojo salió y Ben le acercó una toalla a Rey, tomando una para si mismo. Se envolvió y salió a hablar con su amigo. Rey se quedó allí, todavía temblando al recordar las inmensas manos de él tocándola de esa forma. Suspiró mordiéndose el labio. Recordó que debía volver al Takodana.  
-Hux… Yo…  
-Otra vez ebrio, mira este desastre… Pensé que te iba a volver a pillar como aquella vez… -Hux estaba alterado- Y esa chica… ¿Tendrá que soportar tu autodestrucción?  
-No… Hux, déjame pasarle ropa limpia y arreglo esto…  
Ben se dirigió al baño, pero Rey no estaba allí. Abrió la puerta del dormitorio y la vio. Estaba sentada en su cama, el pelo mojado sobre su rostro, se veía hermosa, por un instante la imaginó envuelta en sus sabanas, el pelo revuelto y no pudo evitar que una sonrisa se apareciera en su rostro. Cerró la puerta tras él, acercándose y sentándose junto a ella.  
-Debo avisarle a Maz que tardaré un poco -Rey suspiró frustrada- Mi abrigo está en tu sofá.  
-Quédate -Pidió Ben.  
Rey le miró incrédula, pero esos ojos de cachorro no mentían. Le pedían que se quedara y sabía el Creador que ella lo deseaba con ganas, pero un día de descuento afectaría seriamente sus finanzas.  
-Necesito el dinero -Rey miró a la pared para no vacilar ante esa mirada otra vez.  
Ben tomó su móvil que convenientemente estaba en su mesa de noche. Buscó en la agenda y marcó el numero de Maz ante la cara de sorpresa de Rey, mientras le contestaba, le hizo un gesto de silencio poniendo su dedo sobre sus labios.  
-Tía Maz… (Ben ¿Rey llegó con tu pedido?) Si, está aquí… (¿Pasó algo?) No me siento muy bien, ella me va a cuidar… (Eso corre por tu cuenta) Si, le pagaré el día yo… (Debiste avisarme antes que te sentías mal) Lo siento… (Bueno cuídate entonces) Claro… (Y cuida a Rey, devuélvemela para el lunes) Te lo Prometo… (Te quiero Benny) También te quiero… (Adiós) -Cortó la comunicación y miró a Rey con una amplia sonrisa- Solucionado… Te pasaré algo que ponerte. Echaré tu ropa a la secadora.  
-No debiste hacer eso, vivo cerca…  
-Pero no puedes salir desnuda por más que desearía ver eso -Sonrió mientras buscaba una camiseta de su cajón, Rey sentía su cara arder- Toma, esta te quedará bien… Espérame aquí.  
Ben desapareció rumbo al living, mientras Rey contemplaba la enorme camiseta. Se quitó la toalla para sacarse la ropa mojada, se puso la camiseta que le quedaba bajo el muslo, cerca de la rodilla. Recogió su ropa interior mojada y la envolvió en la toalla. Mientras se puso a curiosear por el cuarto de Ben.  
Afuera Ben discutía con Hux, que ya había limpiado y echado la ropa sucia a la lavadora. El pelirrojo estaba de brazos cruzados frente a Ben.  
-Me agrada la chica, pero esto -Señaló a Ben- No es un espectáculo que ella deba contemplar.  
-Estoy bien ahora, estamos conociéndonos y creo que puede haber algo…  
\- ¿Haber algo? Estaban casi desnudos en la ducha -Susurró el pelirrojo mirando a la puerta cerrada de la habitación- Tres segundos mas y los descubro haciendo quizás qué.  
-Hux, soy un hombre adulto, ella me gusta y por algo no ha salido arrancando, te prometo que haré las cosas bien -Ben puso la mano en el hombro de su amigo- Ahora vete y te prometo que te compensaré.  
-Bien -asintió derrotado- Cualquier cosa me llamas y recuerda que me debes una más.  
-Por supuesto -Rodó los ojos- Ponlo en la lista.  
Hux se despidió saliendo no muy convencido. Ben buscó en la cocina, refresco, maní, frituras y cereal. No tenía mucho, pero en caso de algo, el delivery del sector era impecable. Buscó el abrigo de Rey y lo llevó también.  
Entró al cuarto, Rey sostenía un cuadro en su mano y le observaba con fijación, como si tratara de absorber información de la foto que estaba en aquel marco. Ben dejó las cosas sobra la cama y se le acercó. Se dio cuenta entonces que era su foto del ejército.  
-Eras muy joven -Dejó el portarretrato en su lugar.  
-Tenía veinte años… Ha pasado un tiempo -Se quedó tras Rey a una distancia prudente- Se me ven enormes las orejas.  
-Creo que son adorables -Rey medio giró la cabeza en dirección a él, enseñándole su bella sonrisa.  
-Si quieres te puedes tirar en mi cama un rato, encender el televisor o ir al living conmigo -Tomó la ropa de Rey- Llevaré esto a la secadora.  
-Gracias, me quedaré aquí ¿Todavía está Hux?   
Se sentó en la cama, Ben negó con la cabeza y salió de allí. Rey se cubrió las piernas, no llevaba ropa interior y a pesar de que la camiseta cubría bastante y Ben la había visto casi desnuda, se sintió cohibida. Tomó el control y encendió, busco en la aplicación de películas algo que ver. Vio entonces su abrigo sobre la cama y buscó su móvil. Un mensaje de Finn le hacía saber de su preocupación, meditó un instante y respondió “Estoy bien. Volveré a casa en cuanto Ben se sienta mejor. Trae mi bolso a casa por favor. Gracias. Emoticón de beso”  
Ben volvió y se sentó junto a ella, llevaba un pantalón deportivo y una camiseta. Rey le miró mas que nada para comprobar si seguía ebrio o si se estaba reponiendo. Se acomodó en la cama mientras sacó unas frituras y abrió una lata de refresco. Rey le imitó y puso una serie de comedia. Necesitaba distender el ambiente, mientras esperaba que alguno de los dos hablara primero.  
\- ¿Qué hiciste después de lanzarme dentro del Uber? -Rey no se contuvo.  
-Me fui por allí…   
Rey le observó, manteniendo la mirada persistente de Ben. Seguía luciendo cansado, ya no arrastraba las palabras y olía menos a alcohol.  
-Deberías dormir -Comentó Rey tomando una lata- De hecho, creo que ambos deberíamos.   
-Si, me parece bien -Él quitó la bandeja y se acomodó- Lo de anoche no fue lo que dijiste, si no, como lo dijiste… Creo que pensé que las cosas podrían ir bien, pero a la primera, tu cara de asco salió a flote.  
\- ¿Qué dices? -Rey se sintió avergonzada, entonces miró a Ben quien la imitó y se dio cuenta lo mal que se vio- Oh…  
-Somos amigos, pero sé que puedes sentir esta tensión que se presenta cada vez que estamos cerca…   
Rey guardó un silencio respetuoso, mientras intentaba expresar lo que ella misma sentía. Lo de Ben no solo había sido un berrinche como lo pensó en un momento, si no que ella derribó las expectativas que se estaban forjando. Él le gustaba, se estaba haciendo demasiado obvio y definitivamente, sabía que ella era de su agrado para él.  
-Nunca he estado con alguien… Una pareja -Rey se confesó y un nudo se hizo en su estómago- Solo he tenido un par de citas que no acabaron bien… No sé cómo funciona todo esto…  
Ben la miró impactado, estaba seguro que podía haber una fila completa de chicos esperando que ella aceptara salir con ellos. Era hermosa, joven, la experiencia sería algo que obtendría con el tiempo. Él podría enseñarle. Pero ella era distinta, Ben sabía de su pasado, una ventaja que ella no tenía. Era el momento de sondear los sentimientos de Rey y demostrar en algo los suyos propios.  
-Me gustas Rey, mucho -Ben se sentó y la quedó mirando- No tengo la experiencia que se espera en un hombre de mi edad, tampoco sé como funcionan estas cosas… Pero me gustaría que aceptes salir conmigo, si es que así lo quieres.  
Ella le miró con la boca abierta y los ojos al borde del llanto. No era miedo, era sorpresa, pero tenía miedo. Se acercó a él y le contestó.  
\- ¿Salir?   
-Si, solo eso… Conocernos, divertirnos… Ver como funcionamos, no voy a obligarte a nada y puedes esperar cincuenta citas si quieres para que te bese…  
Ella arrugó el ceño. Claro que no quería esperar cincuenta citas, de hecho, ni siquiera quería esperar un minuto más, deseaba besarlo, tocarlo y probar todo lo que se había negado desde la adolescencia. Pero si él quería esperar por una señal, también debía respetar su decisión.  
Se miraron a los ojos, esperando la respuesta del otro, mientras se concentraban en las pecas y lunares, en los ojos avellana de Rey, en los dorados ojos de Ben, en la mueca que solía hacer el con la boca en vez de maldecir y ese gesto de torcer la boca que hacía ella.   
-Si Ben, saldré contigo.


	11. One of the brightest stars

Comieron frituras y vieron una serie cómica donde un tipo llamado Jar Jar protagonizaba situaciones ridículas e irrisorias. De estar uno en cada lado de la cama, terminaron acurrucados, quedándose dormidos. Rey no esperaba despertar de esa manera.   
Ben comenzó a gritar y a patear con fuerza, lanzándola de la cama “¡No disparen, no disparen!” gritaba. Ella adormilada y sobándose, se levantó con premura para intentar despertarlo. En su estado de inconsciencia, él la tomó del cuello y abrió los ojos, al darse cuenta quien era, la soltó al instante. Rey comenzó a toser debido al agarre que se había ejercido en su garganta, Ben se levantó preocupado e intentó acercarse a ella disculpándose.  
-Rey… yo no quería pequeña… Te juro que no fue mi intención.  
Intentó acercarse a ella, pero Rey retrocedió instintivamente. Cuando recuperó su voz, se sentó en la cama y con los ojos vidriosos miró a Ben.  
\- ¿Qué fue eso?   
-Son solo pesadillas -Se arrodilló frente a ella con la cabeza apoyada en sus piernas- Te juro que jamás te haría daño.  
Rey acarició su cabello tranquilizándolo. Lo tenia largo y sedoso y su mano se deslizaba con facilidad por el. Levantó el rostro de Ben con su mano y le miró con dulzura. Ella misma era victima de las pesadillas de la guerra, que solían venir especialmente en periodos de estrés y preocupaciones. No estaba segura de contarle aquello a él, aunque fuera por tranquilizarlo.  
Ben la miró, sus ojos claros reflejaban dolor, algo que ella misma había conocido. Estaba enterada que fue soldado, pero nunca preguntó donde estuvo asignado y menos cuanto tiempo sirvió. Quiso preguntar, pero no se atrevió.  
-Estoy bien Ben -Le dio la mejor de sus sonrisas- ¿Puedo abrazarte?  
Él la miró con sorpresa, no esperaba esa aproximación de ella. Seguía de rodillas y erguido quedaba perfectamente a la altura de ella estando sentada. Se acercó con suavidad y la abrazó. Su cabeza encajaba perfectamente en el cuello de Rey y el aroma de su piel repicaba en su nariz. Ella tembló al sentir el cosquilleo de la respiración de él en su piel. Se sentía extremadamente bien.  
Rey le besó la mejilla y acarició su oreja y cuello con su mano. Se quedaron mirando, ambos enfocados en la respiración agitada del otro y en sus labios entreabiertos. Se fueron acercando lentamente, hasta hacer contacto con el otro.  
Ella nunca había besado a nadie y el sintió que también era la primera vez que lo hacía. Se sentía perfecto el acompasado movimiento de sus lenguas y la calidez de su boca. Él la presionó tomándola de la nuca con una mano y con la otra acercó su cadera. Rey abrió las piernas para quedar mas cerca de él sin dejar de besarle.   
Ben bajó ambos brazos y la levantó de las caderas, parándose él en el proceso. Rey se separó nerviosa y riendo al verse en el aire. Él imitó su risa y giró con ella varias veces. Finalmente, cuando se vio mareado, la soltó en la cama.   
-Voy a ver tu ropa -Salió de la habitación frustrando a Rey en el proceso.  
Él entró a la cocina y se puso las manos en la cara y bufó frustrado. Estaba molesto consigo mismo, pero a pesar de todo, se felicitó por su autocontrol. Estaba excitado y esperaba que Rey no se hubiera dado cuenta del bulto creciente en su pantalón de ejercicio.   
Miró la secadora y sacó la ropa de Rey. Al menos tendría ropa para ponerse e ir a su casa. Sus zapatos, sin embargo, eran otra historia.  
-Tengo hambre -Dijo Rey por detrás de él dándole un susto.  
-Yo también, te llevaría a comer algo, pero tendrías que ir a tu casa a vestirte.  
-Estoy a un par de pisos de mi casa, pero no quiero salir -Se acercó al refrigerador y miró los imanes con publicidad que él tenía- Mira, podemos pedir hamburguesas o pizza.  
-Elige lo que quieras -Le besó la frente y le pasó su ropa.  
-Me quedaré con esto si no te molesta -Rey abrió los brazos y levantó la camiseta que le quedaba enorme- Te la devolveré… eventualmente.  
\- ¿Y si te pido que me la des ahora? -Ben se acercó peligrosamente, tomándola de la cintura- Tendrías que quitártela…  
-Tendrías que quitármela tú -Le desafió con una risita- ¿Quieres quitármela?  
“Quiero” pensó Ben…  
-Lo siento pequeña, pero ya hice lo que prometí no hacer -La soltó de la cintura, riendo de la cara de frustración de Rey- ¿Sabes?  
\- ¿Qué cosa?   
-Vístete, vamos a comer fuera, necesito salir de aquí.  
\- ¿En serio? Tendría que ir a casa.  
-Pues ve a tu casa, iré por ti en media hora.  
-Bien… -Rey sonaba confundida, pero acepto.  
Se vistió con su ropa de trabajo seca y descalza salió del departamento. Ben se metió en su cuarto y buscó algo que ponerse. Tiró toda su ropa del closet y se recostó sobre ella mirando al techo. Se quedó dormido.  
Rey entró a su departamento, Poe estaba sentado en el sofá mirando un juego de algún deporte que ella prefirió obviar, saludó de lejos y se metió a su cuarto. Buscó algo decente que ponerse, un golpe en la puerta y la entrada de Finn sin esperar respuesta la descolocó.  
-Hola Peanut ¿Estás bien? -El moreno se sentó en la cama mientras ella seguía buscando que ponerse.  
-Si, lo estoy ¿Por qué preguntas?  
-Se me ha hecho raro eso de que estés cuidando a Ben Solo.  
Rey se detuvo, sabía que su amigo se preocupaba, pero no le gustaba ese tono paternal que adoptaba cuando quería regañarla.  
\- ¿Cuál es tu problema con Ben? -Preguntó poniéndose su blusa negra favorita.  
\- ¿Yo? No tengo problemas con él, tengo un problema de ti saliendo con él -El moreno la miró fijo, haciendo que ella se quedará quieta observándolo.  
-Estamos saliendo ¿Y eso qué? -Se encogió de hombros sentándose en la cama para calzarse las botas.  
-No puedes salir con Ben Solo -Reclamó Finn pareciendo que sus ojos se convertían en llamas.  
\- ¿Por qué no?  
-Es mayor que tú -Argumentó.  
Rey se cruzó de brazos y le miró desafiante.  
\- ¿Y qué? Rex y Ahsoka se llevan a lo menos por quince años y míralos, están muy enamorados y son felices. Incluso él me contó que tuvo que esperar a que ella fuera mayor de edad para cortejarla y finalmente casarse.  
Finn se quedó callado, analizando la situación, él también era menor que Poe y eso no había significado ningún inconveniente. Suspiró frustrado, tendría que apelar a lo que él sabía y hablar.  
-Hay algo de él que no sabes...  
-Espera... No quiero saberlo -Dijo levantándose y dándose la vuelta para alejarse de él.  
-Es importante.  
-Si lo fuera, esperaré que el mismo me lo diga.  
-El mató a su padre.  
Rey que buscaba una chaqueta en su closet se detuvo en seco mientras le daba la espalda. Sintió como su corazón se detenía y la boca se le secaba. Se giró y miró a Finn que se veía tan alterado como ella.  
-Pregúntale como se hizo aquella cicatriz....  
\- ¿Qué me estás diciendo Finn?  
-No quisiste escucharlo de mi hace un momento.  
Rey estaba enfurecida se acercó a él y le tomó de la camiseta haciendo que se levantara de la cama.  
-Ya has hablado, ahora termina lo que comenzaste.  
Finn tragó espeso, por un momento el arrepentimiento de haber abierto la boca le pasó la cuenta  
\- ¡Habla, maldita sea!  
-Él conducía el vehículo cuando su padre murió, iba drogado y ebrio, siempre dijeron que fue un problema en el sistema de frenos, pero todos sabemos que se movieron influencias para ocultarlo... Él mató a su padre...  
\- ¿Eso crees o lo comprobaste? -Siseó Rey con la rabia ardiendo en sus ojos.  
-Todos lo dicen -Admitió bajando la mirada.  
Rey le soltó la camiseta, dejando que Finn se tambaleara hacía atrás, le dio una última mirada, tomó su chaqueta y su bolso y salió del departamento con rumbo desconocido, sin siquiera mirar a Poe que seguía en el sofá.  
Él no intentó llamarla, sabía que cuando ella se enojaba de esa manera, era mejor dejar que se enfriara y esperar.   
Rey subió las escaleras llorando, golpeó la puerta de Ben hasta el cansancio, pero nadie le abrió. Sacó su móvil y marcó su número, un adormilado Ben le respondió.  
\- ¿Rey? Lo siento, me quedé dormido… ¿Paso por ti en diez minutos?  
-Estoy afuera de tu departamento.  
-Dame un momento -Dijo cortando la comunicación.  
Ben caminó hacía la puerta y la vio llorando, la dejó entrar, ella se sentó en el sofá sin saber cómo comenzar a hablar.  
\- ¿Rey, que sucedió? ¿Finn está bien? -Ben se arrodilló frente a ella.  
-Él está bien, es solo que no le agradó que le dijera que salgo contigo… Me sacó lo de la diferencia de edad…  
-Oh, no pensé que en estos tiempos alguien se preocupara de esas cosas -Ben le acarició el cabello y le sacó las lágrimas con la mano.  
-Le dije que eso no importa, que Rex conoció a Ahsoka cuando ella era menor y que se quieren mucho…  
-Extrañamente conozco esa historia -Rey le miró con curiosidad- Mi abuelo aún está molesto con Rex, era su colaborador más cercano y Ahsoka, pues ella era su protegida desde antes que nacieran mi madre y mi tío -Ben suspiró- Cuando ella cumplió los dieciocho, les dijo a mis abuelos en su fiesta de cumpleaños que estaba enamorada y que se casaría, estuvieran de acuerdo o no... Mi abuela me dijo que miró a Rex en ese instante y le pareció verlo agachar la cabeza y llorar -Ben le miró de reojo- y que pareció revivir cuando Ahsoka dijo que él era el hombre que amaba.  
-Es una bonita historia -Rey se apoyó en su pecho- Nuestra diferencia es que al menos yo ya soy mayor de edad.  
Ben le acarició el cabello y le besó la coronilla. La abrazó con dulzura mientras cerraba los ojos y recordó a esa chiquilla sucia, de ojos claros, pero apagados que una vez le suplicó por su vida.  
\- ¿Te enfrentarías a tu familia por mí? -Tomó su barbilla para que le respondiera mirándole a los ojos.  
-Me enfrentaría al mundo si tuviera que hacerlo.  
Él miró sus mejillas color rosa y sus ojos brillantes, tomó con suavidad su mentón y la besó como si no hubiera mañana.  
\- ¿Estás mejor? -Preguntó separándose unos centímetros de ella.  
-Si -Mintió- Sabía que conocías a Rex, pero no que trabajara con tu abuelo.  
-Fue hace muchos años -Le dio un casto beso en los labios- ¿Quieres salir o llamo a algún lugar que nos traiga comida?  
-Prefiero quedarme si no te molesta -Sonrió tímida- De hecho, necesito un lugar donde quedarme esta noche.  
Ben la miró con dulzura, se levantó del suelo y le tendió la mano para que ella también se pusiera de pie. Entonces la abrazó tiernamente.  
-Por supuesto que puedes quedarte aquí.  
-Gracias Ben -Rey le abrazó con fuerza, ya no lloraba.  
Ben sacó su móvil del bolsillo y comenzó a buscar una aplicación de comida.  
-No tienes que mantenerme abrazada -Rio Rey todavía envuelta en los brazos de Ben.  
\- ¿No te gusta? -Preguntó buscando su mirada.  
-Claro que me gusta -Rey se apoyó en su pecho escondiendo su mirada avergonzada.  
-Cuando venga el de la comida, le abriremos mientras nos abrazamos, será tan incomodo que no nos pedirá propina.  
Rey comenzó a reírse y le soltó, provocando que él riera también. Ella se sentó y él a su lado todavía mirando la aplicación de su móvil.  
-Al menos ya no estás llorando -Le tocó la punta de la nariz a Rey- Ayúdame a elegir.  
\- ¿Qué te parece comida de Dagobah? -Indicó Rey en la pantalla.  
\- ¿No me digas que eres uno de esos seres extraños que no come carne? -La miró con una mueca fingida de asco.  
-No, no… Pero tienen una pasta muy buena.  
-Pero sin carne… -Siguió bajando la imagen- Mira, comida de Hoth, con verdadera carne de wampa… ¿La has probado?  
-No la verdad…  
-La de tantaum es una verdadera delicia también…  
-Pensaba en algo mas simple… Y algo mas económica… Quiero pagar mi parte…  
Ben se quedó mirándola y sonrió.  
-Elige lo que quieras, iré por un cigarrillo al balcón, tomaré aire y volveré ¿Estás bien con eso? -Rey asintió- Bien…  
Hizo lo que le indicó, mientras Rey eligió algo mas tradicional como comida de Naboo. Cuando terminó de hacer el pedido, cerró la aplicación y miró a Ben que observaba el horizonte. Estaba tentada a revisar el teléfono, volvió a mirar a la terraza y de puro miedo, lo bloqueó y lo dejó en la mesita. Siendo de naturaleza curiosa, tan capaz de desarmar un radiotransmisor solo para saber cómo funcionaba, aquella acción le significó un gran sacrificio que estaba dispuesta a hacer.  
Se levantó y caminó a la terraza, era de noche y las luces de la ciudad titilaban, mientras las calles continuaban el horrible tráfico de Coruscant. Entraron cuando Ben terminó su cigarrillo. Se sentaron en el sofá, él encendió la televisión y Rey se apoyó en su hombro.   
El hombre de la comida no tardó en llegar, Ben pagó la entrega y le dio una propina generosa. Con la bolsa en la mano, llamó a Rey para que lo siguiera, llevándola al cuarto que estaba frente al baño y que permanecía cerrado. Con la luz apagada no se veía nada. Ben se acercó a la ventana e hizo salir a Rey allí. La escalera de incendios estaba fuera de esa habitación. Ella lo siguió, llegando a la azotea, de la cual sabía su existencia, mas nunca había estado allí.  
El lugar tenía una mesa, un par de sillones reclinables ideales para tomar el sol en verano, una parrilla y una pequeña huerta. Ben hizo que Rey se sentará y encendió una vela para iluminar el espacio que compartían. Se sentó frente a ella y abrió la bolsa sacando las hamburguesas y los refrescos.   
-Creo que no tienes sentido de la aventura Rey -Ben habló con la boca llena- Al menos hubieses probado el wampa, te aseguro que no te arrepentirías.  
-Si tengo sentido de la aventura -Respondió fingiéndose ofendida- Estoy en una azotea, en una noche muy fría, comiendo hamburguesas con un chico que apenas conozco.  
-Entonces no has vivido nada -Ben sopló la vela dejando el lugar en penumbra- Me gustaría haberte llevado a un lugar lindo, pero ninguno tendría esta vista… Mira al cielo…  
Rey obedeció, su mirada se enfocó en el cielo plagado de estrellas, algo que no disfrutaba desde pequeña.  
-Damos todo por sentado, que no disfrutamos los pequeños placeres que nos puede dar la vida -Ben se levantó y le besó la frente- A veces están muy cerca, pero simplemente no los vemos.


	12. Heartbeat

Bajaron cerca de la medianoche, el frío de la azotea fue demasiado para la ropa que llevaban a pesar de que estuvieron abrazados contemplando las estrellas.   
Decidieron ver una película que Rey eligió por petición de Ben, mientras él iba por mantas. Ella se quitó la chaqueta y se acomodó en sus piernas para ver más a gusto.  
Él no dejó de acariciar su cabello o de darle besos suaves y sencillos de vez en cuando. A medida que la película avanzaba, Rey no soportaba el sueño, cayendo dormida casi al final. Ben se levantó con cuidado, e hizo el calculo para cargarla sin dificultad al cuarto. La tomó en sus brazos cargándola con suavidad, todavía envuelta en la manta.  
La recostó con cuidado, le quitó las botas y la cubrió hasta el hombro, la contempló un momento y le besó los labios con ternura. Él tomó una manta y se fue al sofá, revisó sus mensajes, extrañamente no tenía ninguno nuevo. Puso el móvil a cargar y se acomodó para dormir. Su teléfono sonó cuando estaba comenzando a dormitar. No reconoció el número, pero contestó de cualquier forma.  
\- ¿Sí? -Su voz sonaba adormilada.  
-Ben, soy Poe -Sonó la voz al otro lado- ¿Está Rey allí?  
-Si Poe, está durmiendo en mi cama -Dijo sin malicia, pero pudo escuchar las maldiciones que echaba Finn al lado de Poe.  
-Cálmate ¿Quieres?... Ben ustedes no…  
-Somos adultos Poe, puedes decir follar sin ser juzgado -Rio con los ojos cerrados mientras volvía a escuchar los gritos del moreno- Dile a tu novio que no la he tocado y que está durmiendo sola en mi cama y yo en el sofá… Ahora dejen dormir…  
-Gracias Ben -Respondió Poe con cierto alivio en su voz- Lamento haber molestado.  
-Nunca has lamentado eso Dameron… Buenas noches -Dijo cortando la comunicación y dejando caer el teléfono, mientras caía dormido definitivamente.  
El sol entraba por la ventana y caía directamente en su cara, comenzó a girarse tratando de evitarlo, pero por el horario no le era posible. Rendido abrió los ojos y se sentó. Se levantó directo al baño, orinó, se lavó las manos, la cara y los dientes y se acercó despacio a su habitación. Rey todavía dormía.  
Todavía estaba vestido, incluyendo los zapatos, por lo que decidió salir de compras. No tenía nada para un desayuno o un almuerzo decente, no le gustaba la comida rápida, solo lo hacia por no cocinar para él solo. Dejó una nota en letra imprenta para Rey y salió rumbo al mercado.  
Leche, fruta, verduras y carne fue echando al carro. Se detuvo en el pasillo del cereal, sacó una caja de su favorito el de chocolate, luego fue a la fiambrería, pidió queso y jamón, finalmente sacó pan crujiente y un jugo de naranjas. Antes de llegar a la caja, sacó una maquina de afeitar desechable y chucherías varías.  
Al llegar al departamento se encontró con que Rey seguía durmiendo a pesar de ser mediodía. “Al menos no ronca ni babea” bromeó consigo mismo. Se metió de lleno a la cocina y preparó una bandeja para llevarle el desayuno a la cama.  
En eso estaba cuando la puerta se abrió, Ben se acercó a mirar quien era y le vio allí, parado con una maleta, una mochila colgando de su espalda y la jaula del bendito gato. Detrás de él, Phasma con bolsos y otra mochila.  
Se abrieron paso dejando las cosas detrás del sillón y cerca del estante de libros. Ben salió de la cocina y se les acercó.  
\- ¿Qué sucedió? -Estaba realmente intrigado.  
-Mi edificio está siendo fumigado de emergencia, una plaga de kurets -Afirmó Hux mientras se agachaba a ver la jaula.  
-Y supongo que mi casa es mejor que un hotel -Ben torció el gesto, pero lo suavizó al ver la negación de Phasma.  
-Le dije que se quedara en mi casa mientras, pero no quiere.  
\- ¿Así que no quieres quedarte con tu novia? -El moreno se cruzó de brazos- Que se me hace que solo quieres quedarte conmigo vigilándome y…  
-Buenos días -Les interrumpió la voz de Rey.  
Phasma y Hux la miraron e hicieron un gesto con la cabeza y luego se miraron entre ellos. Ambos parecieron preocupados por la situación.  
-Buenas tardes -Saludó Ben dándole un beso en la frente- Te estaba preparando desayuno, hasta que fui sorprendido por visitas inesperadas.  
-Yo te conozco -Rey sonaba menos adormilada y se acercó a Phasma- Eres la agente de Kylo Ren.  
-Si… lo soy -La rubia miraba de Ben a Hux- Soy Phasma ¿Y tú?  
-Así… soy Rey… Un placer -Dijo tendiéndole la mano con una sonrisa emocionada- Ben, debiste contarme que conoces a la agente de Kylo Ren… -El aludido rodó los ojos- Él me envió su último libro y autografiado.  
\- ¿En serio? -Phasma miró reprobatoriamente a Ben- Pues ha hecho una muy grande excepción y dime ¿Qué tal te ha parecido?  
-Es fabuloso, no lo he terminado debido a algunas situaciones, pero lo que he leído me encanta y me tiene enganchadísima.  
-Ven, siéntate conmigo mientras estos arreglan sus cosas y me sigues contando -Phasma le tomó del brazo y la llevó al sofá.  
Ben tomó un par de bolsos y la mochila de Hux y lo acompañó al cuarto que tenía desocupado. Abrió las cortinas y se rebeló ante ellos un cuarto sencillo de paredes blancas con fotos de Ben y su familia, de él vestido con uniforme, la enorme foto de boda de sus padres. Su madre la había decorado, ya que solía quedarse en el departamento mientras estaba en las reuniones del senado. Después de la muerte de Han, decidió comprar un departamento de un ambiente para quedarse y Ben decidió dejar todo tal cual estaba.  
\- ¿Por qué aquí Hux? -Preguntó mientras dejaba todo sobra la cama.  
-Me gusta Phasma, pero no quiero incomodarla viviendo con ella.  
\- ¿Pero puedes incomodarme a mí? -Ben rodó los ojos- Tú no le temes al compromiso.  
-Claro que no, pero llevamos poco mas de un mes saliendo y no voy a pedirle que me soporte a mi y al gato…   
Ben se relajó y lanzó un suspiro pesado. Abrió la jaula y Millicent salió y se acercó a él ronroneando. Le acarició y la tomó en sus brazos. Se levantó con la gata y caminó a la salida.  
-Dejemos que tu papi se acomode -Hux soltó una risita al ver que Ben le hablaba a la gata- Mientras, te voy a presentar a alguien que me gusta mucho y que parece que a tu papi no.  
-Ella si me agrada Ben, incluso mas que tú -Soltó el pelirrojo tratando de sonar serio, haciendo que Ben se detuviera.  
Cuando Ben llegó a su living, las dos mujeres continuaban conversando y riendo, se notaban relajadas y distendidas. Él se acercó a ellas y se sentó al lado de Phasma que ocupaba parte del sofá grande. Rey estaba frente en el sillón pequeño y alzó una ceja curiosa cuando vio lo que Ben traía entre sus brazos.  
\- ¿Ella es Millicent? -Preguntó acercándose a acariciarla.  
-Si, ella misma es -Contestó Phasma intentando también acariciarle.  
-Ben, al fin ya sé en que trabajas -Rey parecía divertida, pero Ben miró con algo de horror a Phasma.  
\- ¿Ah sí? ¿En qué?  
-Eres un Beta Reader, Phasma me dijo que corriges la ortografía y la gramática de los escritores de su editorial y entre ellos de Kylo Ren -Ben alivió el gesto.  
-Si, eso mismo… No quería decirte… Suena aburrido y me daba algo de pereza decírtelo -Mintió.  
\- ¿Aburrido? -Preguntó incrédula- Tienes acceso a todos los libros antes de ser liberados en las tiendas.  
-No es para tanto -Le pasó la gata a Phasma y se levantó tomando a Rey con suavidad del brazo- Vamos a desayunar…  
-Es hora de almuerzo Ben -Interrumpió Phasma- Además ya pedimos comida para todos.  
Ben hizo un puchero, el esfuerzo que había hecho preparando tostadas y huevos perfectos serían arruinados por la rubia y el pelirrojo.  
-Mientras llega, puedo desayunar de todas formas.  
Rey le presionó la mano a Ben llamando su atención, mientras le guiñaba un ojo. Él la llevó a la cocina y le mostró la bandeja poniéndose tras ella.  
\- ¿Para mi todo esto? -Contempló la cara de orgullo de Ben- Gracias -Le dio un beso suave en los labios y procedió a la lavarse las manos- ¿Comemos en tu cuarto?  
La cara seductora que le puso Rey, hizo que él automáticamente asintiera. Levantó la bandeja y la siguió a su cuarto. Ella estiró un poco la cama y se sentó mientras Ben ponía la bandeja en medio de los dos.  
-Anoche me llamó Poe -Rey levantó la mirada- Finn debe haberlo obligado a llamarme.  
-Dejé mi teléfono en silencio… -Ben la miró inquisitivo.  
-Se me hace que no te molestó solo lo de la diferencia de edad -Rey dejó de masticar- Dime ¿Qué sucedió?  
-No es nada Ben…   
-No te creo nada pequeña, pero lo dejaré pasar por ahora, si le mandas un mensaje tranquilizándolo.  
Ella asintió y tomó su móvil que había dejado en la mesa de noche y lo desbloqueó. Diez llamadas de Finn perdidas y además una docena de mensajes pidiendo disculpas y queriendo saber donde y como estaba. El ultimo era de al menos media hora atrás y decía que fuera urgente a casa “Vienen las brujas de Dathomir en una hora”. Rey se calzó sus botas y se apresuró a tomar sus cosas.  
\- ¿Pasó algo? -Preguntó Ben mirando como Rey parecía haberse acelerado.  
-Si, su madre y mi tía vienen de visita.  
\- ¿Y hay algún problema con eso?   
-Ninguno, excepto que no saben que salgo contigo y menos que me he quedado fuera.  
-Y yo que pensaba que salía con una adulta -Ben rio abrazándola.  
-Lo haces, solo que esta adulta no quiere darle explicaciones a su tía de porque no pasó la noche en casa -Le pasó las manos por la nuca a Ben.  
-Espero una compensación por esto -Sonrió acercándose al rostro de Rey- La exijo…  
Rey completó la distancia y se besaron, larga y dulcemente. Explorando sus bocas con pasividad y parsimonia, como si realmente tuvieran todo el tiempo del mundo. El maullido de Millicent a sus pies les interrumpió.  
-Háblame cuando puedas, estaré atento -Tomó su cara y le dio un beso corto.  
-Lo haré.  
Rey tomó sus cosas y se alejó por el pasillo, dejando a Ben detrás, deseoso de que no se hubiera acabado ese momento entre ellos e incluso, haberlo profundizado. Millicent maulló de nuevo y él le miró.  
\- ¿Quieres desayunar conmigo?  
Rey llegó a su departamento y se metió de cabeza a su cuarto, se cambió la ropa por algo cómodo y que la hiciera parecer relajada. Finn golpeó y sin esperar que ella dijera nada entró. Ella frunció el ceño, todavía se sentía molesta por la conversación de la tarde anterior.  
-Rey yo… -Finn se sentó en la cama- Quiero disculparme por lo de ayer… Sabes que te adoro y que no quisiera que nada te pasara nunca…  
-También te quiero, pero no me comporto como una cotilla en lo que a tu novio se refiere…  
-No es lo mismo Rey.  
\- ¿No es lo mismo? ¿Qué tal si yo supiera algo de él y te lo dijera sin saber si es verdad? -Ella le miró desafiante.  
-Tienes razón -Agachó la cabeza- Solo escuché eso y pues… Con su carácter es un poco difícil no creerlo… ¿Le preguntaste?  
-No y no lo haré… Solo le dije que tuvimos un problema por la diferencia de edad -Rey se sentó a su lado- No creas que no me es difícil todo esto… Eres mi mejor amigo, como un hermano y bueno… Él me gusta mucho y quiero seguir conociéndole…  
-Solo quiero que no te haga daño Peanut… Lo del alcohol me preocupa y eso sabes que es verdad.  
Rey suspiró, se recostó de lado en la cama y Finn le imitó. Era como su señal secreta de que le iba a contar algo y necesitaba que la escuchara y no juzgara. Le contó de su salida, del concierto, lo bien que iba todo hasta que el tío le preguntó si era la novia. Le contó de como le encontró al día siguiente y de lo que había pasado después, omitió algunas partes de la ducha que se dieron. Que le pidió salir y que fue muy respetuoso con ella cuando se quedó a pasar la noche.  
-Como te lo dije, me preocupa lo del alcohol -Recalcó Finn- Lo demás no lo hace parecer la bestia que todos dicen.  
-Ese es el problema Finn -Rey se giró para darle la cara- Debemos dejar de escuchar lo que todos dicen.  
Él la abrazó y ella apoyó su cabeza en su pecho. Habían pasado muchas cosas juntos. Solo con el otro habían sido capaces de sobrevivir a los recuerdos de la guerra. Uno consolaba al otro cuando las cosas no iban bien. Ambos eran testigos de los mejores y peores momentos de su existencia y no podían olvidarlo, aunque se pelearan. Finn y Rey se amaban como hermanos, mas que como mejores amigos.   
Finn le tranquilizó diciéndole que no volvería a hablar mal de Ben y que intentaría conocerlo solo por ella y que, además, iba a permitir que salieran. Rey rio del tono usado por su amigo. Terminaron llorando de risa mientras Finn la imitaba con un tono chillón y jocoso.  
\- ¿A que hora vienen tu madre y mi tía? -Preguntó Rey viendo que la hora pasaba.  
-Deben estar por llegar -El moreno se levantó- Ven, vamos a preparar algo para recibirlas.


	13. Tears and rain

Mara y Satine se quedaron toda la tarde con Finn y Rey. De sorpresa Mara había llevado una mesa y cuatro sillas de regalo que pidió a los del camión instalaran en el pequeño departamento. El moreno intentó quejarse, pero un pellizco disimulado de Rey evitó que este abriera la boca.  
Mara por su parte, llevó toda la comida y el postre, sacando todo de un cooler gigante lleno de potes con comida. Rey intentó decir algo, pero el desquite de Finn se lo impidió.  
Hablaron de la vida en general, del trabajo y de si estaban saliendo con alguien, momento en el cual Finn y Rey contenían sus caras de incomodidad y vergüenza. Satine conocía los gestos de su hijo y sonrió con ternura. Si había a alguien a quien no se le podía decir que no y menos ocultar cosas, esa era ella.  
Rey entusiasmada le contó a su tía Mara del curso que estaba haciendo para reparar cosas, esta no hizo una mueca de desagrado, pero no fue entusiasta con respecto a las noticias de su sobrina. Ella deseaba que su sobrina tuviera una carrera, pero a la vez deseaba que fuera feliz. Por eso se calló.  
Mara y Satine se habían hecho amigas debido a la cercanía de Finn y Rey y lo complejo de su recuperación después de la guerra. Pudieron ser el apoyo de la otra en los procesos de mejoría de los chicos y compañía cuando Mara estuvo enferma de cáncer. Ahora eran confidentes.  
Cayendo la tarde las mujeres se despidieron abrazando y besando a su respectivo retoño. Estaban en la escalera cuando vieron bajar a Ben junto a Leia. Los ojos de Rey se abrieron como plato mientras los recién llegados se acercaban.  
-Estoy lista, nos vamos cuando quieran -Dijo la senadora dirigiéndose a Mara y Satine.  
Los tres restantes se quedaron perplejos, las tres mujeres rieron al ver la cara de espanto de estos.  
-Para una próxima vez, deberíamos pasarla juntos los seis -Sonrió Leia mirando a su hijo y a Rey.  
-Lo dudo mucho… Adiós madre -Se despidió agachándose a darle un beso a la pequeña mujer- Llámame… antes de venir…  
-Es mucho más divertido sorprenderte.  
Las tres mujeres se fueron dejándolos en el borde de la escalera, todavía de los nervios de haber sido visitados por las verdaderas “Brujas de Dathomir”  
\- ¿Tú sabías que ella venía? -Preguntó Ben intentando acercarse disimuladamente a Rey.  
-No, no tenía ni idea -Respondió tomando la mano de Ben.  
Finn los miró y rodó los ojos.  
-Te veo luego Rey -Dijo entrando al departamento que estaba a sus espaldas.  
Ben le puso la mano en el hombro y le besó el cabello, ella sonrió y apoyó su cabeza en su costado. Él la abrazó y la acompañó a su puerta.  
\- ¿Qué tienes que hacer esta semana por las noches? -Preguntó mientras le tomaba las manos.  
-Trabajar, ir a mis clases ¿Por qué? -Le miró con curiosidad- ¿Quieres invitarme a alguna parte?  
Ben le besó las manos y le acarició la cara, mirándola con complicidad. Tenía ganas de besarla, pero no estaba seguro de si hacerlo o no. Renegó de la tentación, pero se acercó a ella, hasta quedar a centímetros de distancia.  
-Podría ser, no lo sé… Tal vez… -Le besó otra vez la frente y se alejó- Te llamaré.  
Ella asintió y él se fue escaleras arriba. Entró a su departamento donde no había ni rastros de Finn. Se metió a su cuarto, sacó un pijama limpio y una toalla. Había sido una semana extraña y un baño de tina calmaría lo tenso de sus músculos.  
Mientras llenaba la tina, fue a la cocina y buscó algo para beber. Encontró un poco de vino blanco en una botella, que cargó hasta su habitación de dónde sacó el libro de Kylo Ren. Nuevamente entró al baño, cerró la puerta y echó sales relajantes y algo de espuma. Se metió al agua caliente, agarró su libro y se sumergió en su lectura.  
El lunes empezó como cualquier otro. Finn se había ido temprano a clases, tenía exámenes toda esa semana y estaría sumergido en sus quehaceres, por lo que desayunó, arregló su bolso y se fue al Takodana.  
Su día fue normal durante la mañana, hasta el mediodía, que esperaba por llevarle de comer a Ben, pero fue sorprendida con Hux yendo a buscar el pedido e incluyendo el suyo propio. La saludó amablemente y luego se fue con su bolsa, sin hacer mayor alarde. Rey se sintió ofuscada, porque no alcanzó a hablarle por estar atendiendo clientes.  
Durante su descanso miró su móvil y la aplicación de mensajería por si le había hablado Ben, pero nada. De hecho, decía que su ultima conexión había sido a las ocho de la noche del día anterior. Suspiró un poco desalentada, pero de seguro la llamaría o le haría saber que estaba bien o que quería saber de ella.  
Así se le fue la semana, esperando que Ben le hablara, preparándose para llevar su almuerzo y viendo a Hux de lejos porque siempre estaba con clientes.  
Al menos sus clases que ahora eran tres veces a la semana la animaban bastante, conoció a sus compañeros, la mayoría chicos. Aprendió a soldar y diferenciar cableados y sus usos. Cada noche llegaba a casa agotada, pero contenta, aunque con una sensación de vacío que no se explicaba o ella no quería aceptar.  
Se paró varias veces en la escalera, debatiendo con su orgullo si ir a ver ella a Ben o hablarle primero. Todavía estaba marcada en la aplicación de mensajes, la misma fecha y hora de conexión.  
No quería ser insistente, ni molesta, pero él le gustaba y había estado tan segura que ella a él, que parecía un fantasma cuando estaba en casa y no tenía en que ocupar la mente.  
Finn pasaba encerrado en su cuarto estudiando, por lo que apenas lo veía cuando salía a buscar provisiones o Poe los iba a dejar al departamento, ya que acostumbraban a verse a la salida del turno y el moreno aprovechaba de pasear a BB8.  
Dos semanas pasaron sin verle y sin saber nada de Ben. Incluso tuvo el animo de enviarle un mensaje y esperó en vano la respuesta. Terminó con su orgullo y le llamó, pero el teléfono sonaba apagado. Se rindió, ir a verlo era verse desesperada y no estaba dispuesta a arrastrarse de esa forma “Solo fue un beso, unas películas y un baile. No tiene importancia” Se repetía a si misma como un mantra, para continuar con su vida.  
Finn había salido victorioso de sus exámenes, por lo que quiso celebrar con Rey comprando pizza y viendo una película tirados en el sofá. Llovía afuera, por lo que estaban acurrucados con una manta.  
Era bastante tarde, por lo que les extrañó que sonara el timbre. Rey abrió la puerta, no esperaba ver al hombre al otro lado de ella. Hux con el rostro pálido, peor de lo habitual. Ella comprendió que algo le pasaba a Ben.  
-Llévame con él.  
-Necesito algunas vendas primero.  
Rey no fue capaz de moverse de su lugar, pero Finn sacó el botiquín que guardaban en la cocina y se lo pasó al hombre, que le hizo una seña a Rey. Ella caminó como posesa, con el corazón latiéndole a mil. Ni siquiera se percató de lo que el pelirrojo decía y menos de como subió la escalera.  
Apenas Hux abrió la puerta del departamento, Rey entró corriendo, no estaba en el sillón, corrió a la habitación y lo vio, estaba recostado en la cama, estaba en camiseta y jeans y estaba descalzo.  
Tenía una toalla alrededor de su mano y de su labio caía sangre, el piso estaba igual de manchado. Rey corrió hacía Ben, le miró reprobatoriamente mientras le miraba el ojo en tinta y el labio cortado. Él la miraba con cara de culpa, mientras veía que ella desenvolvía su mano de la toalla.  
Tenía los nudillos en carne viva y probablemente un dedo quebrado.  
\- ¿No quieres saber cómo quedó el otro? -Ben rio, pero el labio le dio un tirón que le hizo quejarse.  
-Salió de juerga con Maul y Savage.  
\- ¿Quiénes son esos? -Preguntó Rey mientras limpiaba las heridas de Ben.  
-Compañeros del ejército.  
-Tan traumados como él -Bufó Hux parado en el portal de la habitación.  
La mirada de odio que le clavó Ben lo hizo girar la cabeza y mirar al comedor.  
-Dejaré que te explique él mismo si tiene las agallas.  
\- ¡Cállate Hux! -Ben se quejó y el tirón al hablar hizo que su labio sangrara abundantemente.  
-No entiendo que es lo que te pasa Ben -Gruñó Rey, pero sin dejar de limpiar las heridas de los nudillos de ambas manos- Te comportas como un monstruo a veces.  
Rey sollozaba mientras continuaba su labor, Ben abrió sus ojos y contempló lo que su comportamiento había provocado en la chica. Aun el alcohol corría por sus venas y se sintió lo suficientemente valiente para no sentirse culpable.  
-Fue una pelea sin importancia.  
Trató de sentarse en la cama, pero un quejido provocado por el dolor de una costilla le hizo dar un grito agónico. Rey le levantó la camiseta y miró los rasguños y el moretón que tenía en el lado derecho. Se levantó de golpe y se fue sin mirar atrás, a pesar de los gritos de Ben que la llamaban.  
Hux la detuvo antes de que saliera del departamento y la llevo a la terraza. Parecía ida y pensó que el aire la despabilaría.  
-Rey... Rey ¿Qué sucede? ¿Estás bien?  
Ella le miró como si hubiese sido consciente de su presencia solo en aquel momento.  
\- ¿Por qué se autodestruye? -Preguntó con los ojos inundados de lágrimas.  
Hux la hizo sentarse en una silla que estaba allí y se arrodilló frente a ella. Le acarició el rostro y la contempló con lastima.  
-Hay demasiadas cosas de Ben que no sabes y que no puedo decirte yo... Pensé que él se abriría contigo o que al menos intentaría cambiar por ti.  
-Necesito que me digas esas cosas por favor Hux... Quiero ayudarlo... Necesito ayudarlo, pero si no sé qué es lo que le pasa, no puedo...  
-Ben...  
El mencionado apareció por la ventana con la mano en la costilla. Hux se levantó y le habló con seriedad.  
-Dile la verdad y no la cagues más.  
Ben le hizo una mueca, mientras el pelirrojo se dirigía a su habitación. Hizo un esfuerzo y se colocó frente a Rey apoyado en la baranda.  
\- ¿Qué quieres saber? -Preguntó mirándola fijo.  
Rey le sostuvo la mirada, estaba molesta.  
-No supe de ti en dos semanas, no llamaste, no contestaste mis mensajes nada.  
-No hay ninguna pregunta allí -Respondió.  
Rey se levantó molesta de la silla, podía ver como la lluvia mojaba la espalda de Ben y el cabello de Ben, pero este ni se inmutaba.  
\- ¿Qué te sucedió? -Le preguntó parándose frente a él.  
\- ¿Ahora o en estas dos semanas?  
-Ambas.  
Ben cerró los ojos y meditó un momento. Podía sentir su espalda empapada y su cabello cayendo sobre su rostro. Abrió los ojos y miró a Rey que temblaba. Solo llevaba una camiseta y un pantalón de franela, podía darse cuenta que no llevaba ni sostén. Por un instante le tuvo compasión.  
-Vamos a mi cuarto, te responderé todo allí.  
-No Ben, ahora.  
Rey comenzó a llorar y Ben intentó acercarse a consolarla, pero ella le detuvo, estaba mojado y ella seguía temblando. Entonces la cargó en sus brazos y la llevó a su cuarto, aunque ella pataleaba y le golpeaba el pecho. La dejó caer en la cama y se quitó la camiseta, abrió su closet y sacó dos toallas, lanzándole una a ella, junto con una camiseta.  
-Estas semanas estuve… Ocupado y bueno también tienes una vida que no quise interrumpir…  
Ella le miró con desconfianza mientras se secaba un poco, le hizo un gesto para que se girara y se quitó la camiseta húmeda poniéndose la de Ben. Seguía temblando y sollozando, mientras observaba la espalda de Ben llena de cicatrices y moretones.  
\- ¿Y ahora? ¿Qué te pasó y quienes son esos Maul y Savage?  
-Son compañeros del ejercito como te dijo Hux y vinieron desde lejos a visitarme… -Se sentó junto a Rey secándose el cabello, ella se abrazó a si misma- Salimos, bebimos un poco y a la salida del bar nos peleamos con unos tipos y aquí estoy.  
-Me sorprende la normalidad con que lo dices -Le cuestionó.  
-Solo fue una pelea, nada que no haya hecho antes o vuelva a hacer de nuevo. ¿Alguna pregunta más?  
\- ¿Qué pasó con tu padre?  
Rey se envalentonó con el tono pedante de las respuestas de Ben, pero ahí le vio, congelado, estático y sorprendido por el tipo de pregunta.  
-Responde Ben.  
Soltó la toalla, se miró las manos, agachó la cabeza y comenzó a hablar.  
-Fue en Corellia, visitábamos la tumba de su madre, la abuela que nunca conocí -Suspiró- Intentábamos conectar, algo que nunca hicimos porque él pasaba demasiado tiempo fuera en viajes de negocios. Mi madre no quiso acompañarnos, esperaba que esa conexión se diera mejor si ella no estaba.  
Ben se tensó y puso sus manos juntas, tomó algo de aire y bajando la vista de la intensa mirada de Rey prosiguió con su relato.  
-Era de noche, insistí en que debíamos volver, nunca me agradó Corellia y pasar la noche allí significaba quedarnos más tiempo del que me parecía necesario. Veníamos en el auto y comenzamos a hablar de mis estudios, de que retomara literatura o que me dedicara a sus negocios, me quería de socio y la verdad nunca me sentí a gusto en traje o hablando con personas -La miró por un instante- Me negué, le expliqué que todo lo que quería era escribir y no depender de mis apellidos para surgir en la vida... Me dijo que estaba actuando como un crio mimado y que debía entender que a pesar de lo dura que es la vida su legado necesitaba continuar con alguien de la familia y que confiaba en mi para eso.  
Se detuvo cubriéndose la cara con las manos para ocultar las lágrimas que salían de sus ojos. Rey quiso acercarse, pero se detuvo, temió que dejara de hablar.  
-Entonces se desató una granizada, algo poco común para aquella época, perdí el control del auto y nos estrellamos contra un árbol al costado de la carretera -Tragó saliva y continuó- Desperté adolorido y con una rama en la cara, la que me hizo esta cicatriz desde la ceja al pecho... Tuve suerte, se podría decir... Miré a su lado y no... Mi padre había sido atravesado por un vidrio del auto en el pecho... Murió en el instante... Me sentí culpable por mucho tiempo... Me maldije mil veces por no habernos quedado en un hotel y partir al otro día... Todos creyeron que discutíamos y que me lancé contra el árbol... Amaba a mi padre y lo admiraba a mi manera, siempre quise ser piloto como él en sus tiempos mozos, pero la vida decidió otras cosas para mí... -La miró fijo, tenía la cara cubierta de lágrimas y los ojos rojos- Si me preguntas si maté a mi padre... No… Mis decisiones si lo hicieron...  
Rey no se contuvo y le abrazó, Ben lloraba como un niño pequeño y desolado. Humedeció el hombro de Rey con su llanto. Ella no dijo nada, solo lo abrazaba y acariciaba su cabello. Sentía que era necesario que él sacara todo ese dolor y entendiera que a pesar de que sus decisiones lo pusieron en aquella situación, no era culpable.


	14. Blue on blue

Hux se asomó por la puerta entreabierta, pudo contemplar desde allí, como Ben dormía recostado sobre el pecho de Rey, quien le acariciaba el cabello con toda dulzura. Empujó con suavidad la puerta y le susurró a la chica.  
\- ¿Necesitas algo?   
-Me acercas la manta por favor, no quiero despertarlo -Pidió sin poder, ni querer abandonar su posición privilegiada.  
Hux les cubrió con la manta y Rey le pidió que apagara la luz de la lampara, el asintió y lo hizo, luego con cuidado se retiró, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.  
Era casi mediodía cuando Rey despertó y encontró sus brazos vacíos. Se desperezó y se levantó en búsqueda de Ben. Miró en el baño que estaba desocupado, en la cocina y en el sofá. Desde su posición pudo ver claramente su silueta sin camisa en el balcón, salió y le vio fumando un cigarrillo.   
Con la luz del día podía ver con mayor claridad las cicatrices en la espalda de Ben, definitivamente eran metralla, ella lo sabía, porque había visto ese tipo de heridas antes. Él si había estado en combate, pero no quiso preguntar ni donde, ni cuando, ya había abusado de sus preguntas según su propio criterio y no quería que pareciera un interrogatorio.  
Ben se dio la vuelta, se veía desgastado y ojeroso, pero aun así le dio una sonrisa de bienvenida. Se acercó a ella y le abrazó.   
-Hux traerá comida -Ben se separó de ella por unos centímetros- ¿Vas a quedarte?  
-No lo creo, debo ir a casa, Finn me espera -Respondió alejándose completamente y caminando al interior- Lamento lo que sucedió, espero te mejores de tus magullones.  
Ben no necesitaba ver su cara para saber la lucha interna que estaba teniendo Rey contra si misma. Después de todo, él había hecho el increíble acto de la desaparición por dos semanas, luego de haber presionado el acelerador a fondo. Sabía que era su culpa el alejamiento de ella y estaba dispuesto a cambiarlo.  
Apresuró el paso y la tomó del hombro impidiendo que avanzara mas allá de la mesa del comedor. Se colocó frente a ella y le miró a los ojos nublados por el llanto que tan imperiosamente intentaba contener.  
-Rey… Lo lamento… ¿Podemos intentarlo de nuevo? -Preguntó levantando su mentón con suavidad.  
-No estoy interesada en ver como te desapareces cuando todo empieza a ir bien -Su nariz se arrugó en un gesto de molestia.  
-Por algo estás aquí Rey -Ben cerró el espacio entre ellos- Si esto o mejor dicho si yo no te importara, no estarías aquí.  
Ella intentó retroceder y liberarse con desgano. Estaba perdida por Ben, su sola reacción cuando supo que estaba herido la acusaba y lo sabía, pero aún tenía miedo.  
-Yo solo intentaba ayudar…   
Ben la tomó de la nuca y la besó, en un principio ella intentó empujarlo, pero mientras él profundizaba el contacto e invadía su boca con su lengua, sus defensas caían como agua en una cascada. Se abrazó a su cuello y se levantó de puntillas, mientras él la levantaba del lugar haciendo que ella le abrazara con las piernas en la cintura. La levantó y la puso sobre la mesa, botando algunas latas de cerveza en el proceso.   
Con dificultad levantó la larga camiseta que le prestó a ella y acarició su espalda, mientras ella recorría cada cicatriz del dorso de Ben con las yemas de sus dedos. El beso no bajaba de intensidad, mientras sus lenguas peleaban salvajemente por el control.   
El sonido de la llave entrando en la cerradura les interrumpió y les hizo separarse por completo. Rey se bajó de la mesa y se acomodó la ropa. Hux entró cargando bolsas de supermercado.  
-Hola -Saludó especialmente a Rey- Voy a cocinar ¿Te quedarás a comer?  
Ella negó con la cabeza mirando de reojo a Ben que la miraba fijo.  
-Tengo un par de compromisos y bueno… -Se acercó a la puerta, la abrió para despedirse- Hasta luego.  
Se quedaron solos viendo como Rey cerraba de un portazo y les dejaba con la despedida en la boca.  
-Maravilloso, dejarás que se vaya de nuevo y no la detendrás -Hux comenzaba a llevar las bolsas a la cocina- Es buena chica y se nota que te gusta.  
Ben le miró impávido.  
-Ve tras ella idiota.  
No se la pensó dos veces y salió del departamento, la pilló en el tercer piso.  
-No quiero que te vayas.  
Rey le miró sorprendida y se apoyó en la pared, siendo arrinconada por Ben que le cerraba el espacio.  
-Dame otra oportunidad Rey -Sus ojos hambrientos y suplicantes la hipnotizaban.   
No podía lidiar con él, mientras su cuerpo semidesnudo desbordaba su calor sobre ella y su mirada intensa la desnudaba.  
-Intentemos Rey… Por favor.  
Ella estaba vacilante con respecto a su decisión, había pensado en ser fuerte y alejarse, pero su cuerpo le dictaba que lo considerara y cediera.  
Ben se acercó peligrosamente y le respiró en el cuello susurrando “Intentémoslo Rey”. El solo contacto produjo escalofríos y un choque eléctrico en la piel de Rey. Las piernas le flaquearon cuando él volvió a susurrar sobre su mejilla e inconscientemente cerró los ojos. Su voz tembló y en un balbuceo respondió.  
-Si Ben… Lo intentaremos…  
Ben se separó de ella y le dio una sonrisa brillante y amplia, que fue interrumpida por la leve tos de la señora Braun que bajaba la escalera con su horrible perro.  
-Buenas tardes señora Braun -Saludó Ben componiéndose.  
-Debería vestirse jovencito… los pasillos no son para andar en pijama -Miró a Rey reprobatoriamente y de peor forma a Ben- Ni para andar medio desnudo.  
-Por supuesto… Iré a mi casa -Rey se escabulló bajando las escaleras.  
\- ¡Recuerda que dijiste que si Rey! -Gritó Ben bajo la mirada de la mujer que subía a su departamento- Lo siento señora Braun… También iré a vestirme.  
Rey golpeó la puerta de su departamento, con el apuro por salir en socorro de Ben no había sacado ni sus llaves y menos su móvil. Poe fue el que le abrió la puerta, estaba un poco agitado y llevaba el pelo revuelto.  
-Hola… Pasa -Dijo corriéndose para dejarla entrar- Finn está terminando unas cosas en su cuarto, viene en seguida.  
-No te preocupes, yo iré a mi cama y no saldré de allí en mucho rato -Soltó con una risa cómplice- ¿Trajiste a BB8?  
-Si… nos vinimos en la madrugada, mis compañeras de cuarto están de aniversario y todo se puso… Incomodo…  
\- ¿Tu compañera de cuarto no es la hermana de Rose Tico? -Preguntó Rey metiéndose a la cocina a sacar jugo.  
-Precisamente… Trabajamos en un taller mecánico juntos… Por cierto, Finn me dijo que se te da reparar cosas, podría llevarte y enseñarte un poco.  
-Gracias -Rey bebió un sorbo- Me gustaría mucho.  
Se despidió con la mano de Poe y se metió a su cuarto, tomó su móvil de la mesa de noche y revisó. Tenía un mensaje de Ben, reviso “Pasaré por ti a las siete, te llevo a cenar” En vez de molestarse, se emocionó pensando en que ponerse para aquella noche. Miró por su ventana, todavía estaba nublado y probablemente llovería. “No he dicho que si” escribió y sonrió mientras veía los signos azules que demostraban que había visto el mensaje y luego vio que respondía “Ya dijiste que si ¿Eres una mujer de palabra?” La pregunta la indignó, pero ella también sabía jugar “Mas que tú, por lo que sé” respondió “Entonces pasaré por ti a las siete” Cerrando con un emoticón de beso.   
Dejó el teléfono en su mesa, no quiso volver a responder. Tomó su libro, que ya iba mas allá de la mitad y se puso a leer. A pesar de que moría de sueño, la lectura estaba interesante y la consumía la emoción de saber que decidiría el protagonista. Si quedarse con la bruja buena o la chica pobre, pero decidida. Finn golpeó la puerta y abrió sin esperar respuesta, dejando que BB8 entrara y se pusiera a moverle la colita desde el suelo.  
-Mira quien te vino a ver -Dijo entrando él también- Poe va a preparar tacos ¿Vas a comer con nosotros?  
-Si es que no les incomodo…  
-Oh Peanut… sabes que nunca me molestas -Se sentó a su lado, tomando al perro en el proceso- ¿Cierto que tía Rey nunca no nos molesta?  
Rey se rio nasalmente y tomó al perro.  
-Tu papi es gracioso y te utiliza para que le cuente que pasó anoche -Finn rodó los ojos- No le diremos que perdoné a Ben y que saldré a cenar con él esta noche y que definitivamente no mató a su padre como todos creen.  
-Espera ¿Qué?   
-Me contó lo de su padre -Rey intentaba esquivar los lametones de BB8- Fue un accidente Finn… Lloró como un crio cuando me lo contó… Parecía destrozado… -Su tono bajó considerablemente y le cedió el perro a su amigo- Amaba a su padre y murió en sus brazos… Como mis padres Finn…  
El moreno comprendió que ella se estaba destrozando por dentro, jamás hablaba de su familia, eso era prácticamente secreto de estado. Solo a él le había confiado el secreto de la muerte de sus padres.   
-Peanut… -Dejó al perro en el suelo y se recostó a su lado dejando que ella apoyara su cabeza en el pecho- Lamento haber dicho eso de Ben…   
Dejó que Rey llorara en su pecho y recordara el dolor de haber perdido a su familia. Él no recordaba a sus padres verdaderos, habían muerto cuando era muy pequeño y se crío en la calle.   
Poe entró y los vio abrazados, se quedó en el marco de la puerta, pero Finn le hizo un gesto, invitándolo a recostarse con ellos. Se acostó en el lado libre de Rey y la abrazó también, dejando que su mano llegara al pecho de su novio. Por un instante Rey se sintió segura, tal vez no eran grandes amigos con Poe, pero de seguro iban camino a serlo.  
Hux sirvió dos platos y se sentó al lado de Ben.   
-Deberías ponerte una camiseta, no sé cómo soportas el frío.  
-No te vayas con evasivas… Si quieres preguntarme algo, hazlo… No muerdo, solo golpeo gente hasta que me sangran los nudillos.  
-Necesitas ayuda Ben… Tengo el numero de la psiquiatra que me ayudó después de Jakku.  
\- ¿Y qué le diría? Todavía recuerdo como mis mejores amigos, excepto el pelirrojo que me sigue a todos lados, explotaron junto a mi ¿Cómo comienzas una conversación así? -Masticó violentamente.  
-Así mismo ¿Qué estás esperando? ¿Arruinar todo con Rey al igual que saboteaste todas las relaciones que has tenido?  
Ben tragó y bebió un sorbo de su gaseosa.  
\- ¿Sabes que es lo mas gracioso de todo Ben?   
-No, no lo sé ¿Qué es lo mas gracioso, según tú?   
-Que le salvaste la vida y no eres capaz de decírselo -Tomó aire y apretó el puño- Deberías hacer las cosas bien… Puedo ver como la miras, puedo ver como ella te mira y solo tengo miedo de que tu comportamiento la destruya por completo.  
-No voy a dañarla.  
\- ¿Qué pasará si en una de tus pesadillas cometes una locura? Tuve que ver la garganta de tu ex, llena de moretones y los golpes que le diste…  
-Estaba durmiendo Hux.  
-No, no estabas durmiendo Ben, tenías los ojos abiertos y parecías en trance.  
Ben dejó el plato a medio terminar y se levantó.  
-Ella admira a Kylo Ren, por valiente -Ben se detuvo a medio camino, dándole la espalda- Pero tú, solo eres un cobarde que no es capaz de enfrentar su pasado en favor de un futuro.  
-Vi a mis amigos morir igual que tú, incluso vi morir a mi padre ¿Y crees que una charlatana cualquiera podrá borrar esas imágenes de mi cabeza?  
-Si, te podría ayudar Ben.  
-Déjame en paz Hux.  
Siguió camino a su habitación y se tiró en la cama. Abrió el cajón de su mesa de noche y sacó la licorera de metal. La observó y jugueteó con ella entre sus manos. Por primera vez desde que conocía a Rey, que prefirió guardarla y solo se giró quedándose dormido.  
La camioneta avanzó, dejando al pelotón atrás. Ben sentía que no podía respirar con la mascara antigases, se sentó un momento en la destruida acera. Sus compañeros caminaron hacía el siguiente edificio y todo se volvió nuboso. La explosión hizo saltar a medio grupo. Ben se tiró al piso y comenzó a gatear hasta los restos de sus compañeros, ni siquiera era capaz de sentir el dolor de la metralla que se le incrustaba en su propia espalda. Todo lo que podía ver entre el humo de la explosión, eran los restos desperdigados de sus amigos y compañeros.  
El ruido del móvil le sacó del sueño.  
\- ¿Abuela?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lamento la tardanza, pero no estaba convencida de este capítulo en particular, al final me decidí dejarlo así tal cual.  
> Por cierto, blue on blue en termino militar es como fuego amigo, les recomiendo la canción.


	15. Give Me Some Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quiero pedir disculpas por la tardanza con el capítulo. La verdad es que lo tenía escrito, sin embargo no estaba muy convencida y no lo edité hasta hoy.
> 
> Luego iba a publicarlo, pero una noticia que se convirtió en tragedia me alejó de todo. Hoy utilizo el escribir como un medio para evadir mi dolor.
> 
> Espero actualizar nuevamente pronto.
> 
> Maka

A las siete de la tarde en punto Rey estaba bañada, vestida y maquillada. Entre Finn y Poe le habían buscado ropa y arreglado, no quisieron amarrarle el pelo como ella lo pedía, tres bollos, uno sobre el otro. En cambio, le habían dejado el pelo suelto y ondulado, ambos parecían cotorras corriendo para un lado y otro buscando maquillaje, ropa y cepillos. Claro que el interés no era tanto el que Rey tuviera una cita con Ben Solo, si no, que ellos habían habían cumplido un mes pocos días atrás, pero debido a la apretada agenda de Finn no celebraron como correspondía. Ahora que salía de vacaciones de medio semestre, tomaría el turno completo en el Takodana, pero aun tendría tiempo para pasar con su novio sin la presión de los estudios.

Ben tocó el timbre, llevaba traje, camisa blanca y corbata negra. No se afeitó la barba, porque le agradaba no tener la cara despejada ya que le quitaba varios años de encima y prefería verse como un adulto.

Rey abrió la puerta, llevaba un vestido verde con encaje en la parte del escote y las mangas que eran largas, un abrigo negro largo encima y una pequeña cartera donde llevaba sus documentos y el móvil.

-Te ves… Guau -Rey se sonrojó ante el comentario y salió dejando al par de novios solos, riéndose tras la puerta.

-Gracias -Comentó tímidamente- ¿Dónde vamos?

-Espero que te gusten las sorpresas -Respondió acercándole el brazo para que ella lo tomara.

Bajaron las escaleras y llegaron a la entrada, afuera los esperaba un auto plateado, al que Ben le abrió la puerta para que Rey se entrara primero.

Saludaron al conductor y partieron al lugar indicado en secreto por Ben. Rey trataba de observar las calles, pero él le hablaba del clima, le preguntaba por comidas favoritas y empezó a contarle de las gracias de Millicent para distraerla, lo que era el último recurso para no quedarse sin tema de conversación durante la cena.

Llegaron a un edificio alto, Ben le pagó al conductor y bajaron. Tomó de la mano a Rey y la llevó al ascensor, marcando el último piso. Cuando se abrieron las puertas, Rey pudo observar el lugar. Estaba bordeado de velas, lo que lo hacía muy íntimo y las mesas estaban separadas por paneles de vidrio. El maître les guio a su lugar, que estaba en una esquina, donde tenían vista privilegiada de toda la ciudad y con lo tenue de las velas, podían ver incluso el cielo estrellado y le pidió el abrigo para guardarlo.

Ben retiró la silla para que ella se sentara de espaldas al panel y pudiera tener la mejor vista, incluyéndolo a él en frente.

Un mesero elegantemente vestido les acercó la carta, les ofreció la especialidad de la noche y probar el vino. Ben eligió y esperó que ella también lo hiciera. Cuando quedaron solos, él tomó su mano sobre la mesa.

-Te ves hermosa Rey.

-Gracias… Aunque creo que no estoy vistiendo acorde a este lugar -Bajó la cara, tratando de enfocarse en la mano de Ben.

-Estás perfecta -Le levantó el mentón- Nunca pienses lo contrario.

Sintió su cara arder, pero respondió con una sonrisa.

-Necesito pedirte algo.

\- ¿Qué cosa? – Preguntó con preocupación.

-Mi abuelo está de cumpleaños en un par de semanas y debo viajar a Naboo ¿Te gustaría ir conmigo?

Rey quedó perpleja, soltó la mano de Ben por reflejo. Sin duda lo que le pedía era demasiado para la relación tan frágil y naciente que tenían y eso la asustó de sobremanera. Él habría dicho algo, pero llegó el mesero con el primer plato y se quedaron callados esperando que se retirara.

-Creo que es muy apresurado -Dijo casi sin pensar, esperó por la reacción de él.

-Es el cumpleaños de mi abuelo y no está bien de salud… Mi abuela me pidió que fuera y me gustaría que lo conocieras antes de que le suceda algo…

Rey no se esperaba eso. Hasta donde sabía Ben adoraba a su abuelo y si éste estaba enfermo, ella no quería sentirse culpable por no haber querido conocer al anciano.

\- ¿Cuántos años cumple? -Preguntó para indagar mientras probaba la deliciosa comida.

-Setenta y cinco… Esto está delicioso- También irá Rex y Ahsoka -Probó otro bocado- Incluso ya hablé con Maz y aceptó a cambio de contratar a tu remplazo y pagar por ello.

\- ¿Pagarás por el remplazo de Rex también?

-Por supuesto que no, además que ya va siendo hora de que Finn maneje esa cocina -Respondió.

Ante eso Rey no tenía excusa. Por lo que había estado observando y averiguó, Ben tenía bastante dinero y podía pagarle a quien quisiera para reemplazarla a ella y a todo el Takodana si quisiera. Los días que no vio a Ben, estuvo buscando información de él en la holonet y descubrió que era heredero junto a su madre de las empresas Solo. Aunque toda su búsqueda también había creado nuevas preguntas por hacer, decidió jugar un poco con él, después de todo, Ben estaba en deuda con ella por haberla dejado olvidada.

-Podría aceptar tu invitación -Él sonrió- Pero tengo condiciones y preguntas que hacer…

-Acepto, aunque ya te respondí la más importante de todas -Contestó ensombrecido.

-No, no… nada de eso… Son algunas cosas simples, si vamos a salir o mejor dicho reintentar hacerlo, lo mínimo es que nos conozcamos mejor y no solo hablemos de trivialidades todo el tiempo.

\- ¿No vas a preguntarme cosas como cuál es mi color o comida favorita? Porque eso es fácil, negro y papas fritas -Se burló mientras bebía un sorbo de vino.

-No estamos en primaria Ben -Sonrió- Son algo más maduras y tal vez entrometidas, pero quiero conocerte.

Ben pensó un instante y la miró a los ojos mientras masticaba el filete. Cuando terminó de tragar, dejó su plato a un lado y contestó.

-Acepto, pero tú también debes responder, también quiero conocerte -Ella torció el gesto- No Rey, no es justo que solo tú puedas jugar.

Iba a hablar, pero el mesero llegó a retirar los platos y a traer el segundo. Además, sirvió más vino. Cuando se retiró, pudo proseguir.

-Acepto -Dijo alzando su copa- Aunque con una condición…

\- ¿Cuál? -Preguntó levantando su copa y mirándola con curiosidad.

-Solo podremos decir paso en tres preguntas.

-Bien… Ahora… brindemos por eso.

Chocaron sus copas y se miraron a los ojos.

-Parte tú, que fuiste la de la idea -Ben dejó la copa en la mesa y probó el segundo plato con gusto.

Rey pensó por un momento y soltó.

\- ¿Por qué tu madre no usa el apellido Skywalker?

Ben tragó con suavidad, pensó un momento y respondió.

-Desde que decidió la vida pública, no quiso vivir bajo la influencia del apellido de mis abuelos... Incluso pensó en usar Naberrie que es el apellido de mi bisabuela materna, en vez de Skywalker, pero la determinación la tomó luego de la muerte de su mentor y padrino, Bail Organa, ella quería seguir su legado. Tampoco quiso adoptar el de mi padre -Bebió un nuevo sorbo de vino- Al menos mi abuelo estuvo feliz de que ella no fuera separatista... Los detesta, dice que todos son unos esclavistas moderados y que deberían extinguirse por el fuego de mil soles.

-Suena dramático.

-Deberías conocerlo antes de emitir ese juicio… Me toca… ¿Tuviste hermanos? -Rey dejó de masticar.

-No, mi madre tuvo un problema cuando nací, por lo que fui hija única -Lo pensó un momento- Misma pregunta…

-De hecho, habría sido el menor, mi madre quedó embarazada de gemelos un par de años antes de que yo naciera, pero venían mal… Siameses… Los perdió antes de nacer… Incluso tenían nombre… Jaina y Jacen…

-Que terrible… Perdón por preguntar -Se disculpó.

-No lo sientas tanto… Un año después nací yo -Le guiñó el ojo.

-Eres horrible Ben… -Fue interrumpida por un suave beso en los labios que la descolocó.

-Lo sé… Sigue preguntando, aun no puedo usar el paso…

Le miró con fuerza, tratando de usar la misma para realizar la pregunta.

\- ¿Dónde combatiste cuando eras soldado? -Ben se quedó helado.

-Paso –Respondió mirando al infinito.

-No es justo que no me respondas…

-Paso -Repitió irritado.

Rey se molestó, pero prefirió concentrarse en la comida y en el delicioso vino. Incluso llenó su copa nuevamente.

-Perdí una pregunta, te toca -Pidió molesta.

Ben la observó, su cara era demasiado expresiva para obviar la molestia que le fluía por los poros. Parecía un volcán a punto de estallar. Pensó un momento y comenzó a hablar, sin entender él mismo el porqué.

-Estuve en Jakku… No fue agradable, tampoco creo que lo haya sido para ti, que de seguro eras una niña en ese tiempo… -Rey le miró fijo y podía sentir como se cristalizaban sus ojos por las lágrimas, cerrándosele de paso la garganta- Creo que entiendes porque no quería decirte ¿Verdad?

-Permiso… voy al… -balbuceó.

Rey tomó su bolso, se levantó y caminó al baño, siguiendo las indicaciones de un mesero que pasaba por allí a vista de Ben que se contuvo para no seguirla. Se miró al espejo y esperó que una mujer que estaba allí, saliera para sollozar, recordar la guerra la destrozaba, saber que Ben había estado apostado en el mismo lugar solo logró que se preocupara. Había visto en la consulta de su psiquiatra a hombres de la edad de Ben que habían estado en Jakku y estaban destrozados por dentro, otros físicamente y lo comprendió. Comprendió al fin la autodestrucción de Ben, la pesadilla con que la había despertado y botado de la cama, los cambios de humor, las desapariciones y el alcohol. La única respuesta que se le venía a la cabeza era estrés post traumático. Lo mismo que había sufrido ella.

Se lavó la cara, dejando que la máscara de pestañas se corriera bajo sus ojos, dejándola como un mapache. Mala hora de no comprar de las resistentes al agua y a las lágrimas. Se lavó nuevamente quitándose todo el maquillaje de una vez, se secó bien, abrió el bolso, se pintó los labios y las pestañas y salió de vuelta a su mesa. Ben parecía preocupado, ya habían servido el postre y no había probado bocado. Cuando ella se acercó a la mesa, él se levantó e intentó preguntarle cómo estaba, pero le bastó verle los ojos enrojecidos para entender que no estaba bien.

-Creo que no me gustó este juego -Comentó tratando de sacarle una sonrisa a Rey, que solo lo miró con desaprobación.

-Tampoco a mi… Pero tendremos que enfrentar esto como adultos supongo -Probó su pastel de chocolate.

Ben la quedó mirando fijo y la imitó. Terminaron el postre en silencio porque ninguno se atrevió a preguntar nada otra vez.

Pidieron la cuenta, Ben firmó y pasó su tarjeta de crédito, dejando una considerable propina respecto a lo que consumieron. Bajaron en el ascensor y él la abrazó, Rey solo se apoyó en su pecho.

Se quedaron esperando el auto que pasaría a buscarlos, Ben encendió un cigarrillo y se paró frente a ella.

-Después de todo, creo que no viajarás conmigo.

Rey le miró firmemente y se acercó.

-Si Ben, si viajaré contigo.

Le abrazó y él botó su cigarrillo para abrazarla también. Estaba helando y la espera se estaba haciendo larga, por lo que la mantuvo abrazada, mientras besaba y acariciaba su cabello. Ella se separó un poco y le tomó de la nuca, sorprendiéndolo con un beso. Primero fue suave y luego aumento de intensidad, convirtiéndose en uno apasionado.

Un bocinazo los sacó de su trance y abordaron el auto de Phil que los pasaba a recoger.

\- ¿Adónde vamos Ben? -Preguntó el conductor.

\- ¿Quieres ir a alguna parte? -Miró a Rey.

-Vamos a casa -Respondió apoyándose en su pecho.

-Ya oíste Phil, vamos a casa.

Rey se fue quedando dormida en el camino, debido al calor del cuerpo de Ben que la mantuvo abrazada. Se sintió tan cómoda y relajada en sus brazos, que no pudo evitar hacerlo. Él la despertó cuando llegaron a la puerta del edificio.

Ben pagó la carrera y se bajó a abrirle la puerta a Rey. Caminaron de la mano a la entrada.

\- ¿Qué quieres hacer ahora? -Preguntó mientras abría la puerta del edificio.

-Finn está celebrando con Poe que cumplieron un mes, así que no es buen lugar por ahora -Sonrió tímidamente.

-Yo tengo a un par de pelirrojos asilados en mi casa, pero de seguro puedo echarlos si se me place…

-No podría hacer eso, aunque si vamos a tu casa, solo sería hasta que Finn me avise…

-Por supuesto -Respondió un poco desilusionado.

Ben abrió su puerta dejándola pasar a ella primero. Ambos se sorprendieron un poco de no ver a Hux en el sofá, por lo que mientras Rey se acomodaba, él fue a mirar al pasillo. Vio la puerta cerrada con un calcetín en el pomo y sonrió.

-Está con Phasma en su habitación -Dijo sentándose a su lado, mientras se quitaba la chaqueta y aflojaba la corbata- ¿Quieres beber o algo?

-No realmente… Aun me quedan un par de preguntas que hacerte –Le miró seria.

\- ¿Todavía quieres hacer eso? -Ella asintió- Está bien, pero me toca a mí preguntar.

Ella volvió a asentir y subió sus pies al sofá.

\- ¿Te gustó el restorán?

-Era hermoso y la comida deliciosa… Ni siquiera quiero saber cuánto tuviste que pagar… Nada tenía precio…

-Es muy exclusivo, por eso no están los precios en la carta… Lo consideran de mal gusto… Si vas allí tienes que reservar con anticipación y porque puedes pagarlo.

-Creo que debería pagar mi parte -Ben la calló con un beso.

-No podrías hacerlo… Sería como un mes de tu sueldo…

\- ¿Es en serio? -Preguntó alarmada.

-En realidad no, es como el de dos meses…

Rey hizo el ademán de golpearlo y se rio. Él se le quedó mirando fijo.

-Te ves hermosa cuando sonríes.

Ella se sonrojó y agachó la cabeza. Ben la tomó del rostro y la besó con pasión, empujándola para atrás y subiendo al sofá para quedar sobre ella, pero sin cargarla con su peso por completo. Rey respondió el beso con prisa, mientras acariciaba su nuca. Podía sentir la mano de Ben bajando a sus caderas, no quiso detenerle y en cambio levantó una pierna dejando que su vestido subiera dejando a la vista su pierna cubierta de pantis de malla. Ben se animó ante el espectáculo y comenzó a besar su cuello, sintiendo los jadeos de Rey ante la sensación que le producía.

Su enorme mano recorrió su pierna desde la rodilla al muslo, estuvo tentado de acariciar su parte interior, pero en vez de eso, la subió a su cadera, dejando de besarla solo para dejar un camino de besos a su oído. Rey estaba acelerada, jamás la habían tocado de esa forma y podía sentir como su centro se humedecía. Quería estar con Ben, lo deseaba, pero sabía que no quería avanzar tan rápido con él. Aunque le era imposible, porque se sentía atraída a él como una polilla a la luz. Ben por su parte se sentía de forma similar, aunque trataba de ser un caballero y esperar, ella lo tentaba como el fruto prohibido y sabía que no sería capaz de resistirlo si seguían besándose así.

Por suerte para ambos y antes de que tuvieran el arrepentimiento de apresurar las cosas, el móvil de Rey sonó. Ben se levantó y la ayudó a ella, luego se fue al baño a refrescarse, dejándola a solas para que contestara.

-Peanut…

-Hola Finn.

-Ya terminamos la celebración… Aunque Poe se va a quedar aquí. ¿Ya han regresado de su salida?

-Sí, estoy en casa de Ben en este momento –Miró en dirección al baño- Me iré pronto…

Ben se mojó la cara, se terminó de quitar la corbata y se sacó la camisa del pantalón para cubrir el bulto provocado por sus acciones de unos minutos atrás. Se miró al espejo y se reprendió a si mismo por apresurar las cosas.

Saliendo al pasillo, escuchó que Rey le hablaba.

\- ¿Ben? -Le llamó Rey, acomodándose el cabello y el vestido.

Él se sentó a su lado.

\- ¿Voy a dejarte?

-Estaré bien -Dijo ella levantándose y colocándose el abrigo.

Él se levantó detrás y le acercó la cartera. Al llegar a la puerta, la giró y la empujó con suavidad contra ella, besándola cadenciosamente, jugando con sus lenguas y luego lamiendo y mordiendo su labio inferior. Ella soltó un suspiro cuando él se alejó. La miró con deseo y la acercó a su cuerpo mientras abría la puerta.

-Buenas noches Rey –Se despidió separándose de ella.

-Buenas noches Ben –Logró articular todavía agitada, mientras salía por la puerta.

Ben cerró la puerta cuando la vio bajar y se fue directo a la ducha.

**Author's Note:**

> Y volví, aunque nunca me fuí. No, no me he olvidado de Inconsciente, es solo que esto fue lo que salió cuando terminé el último capítulo de la otra. Confieso que me da mucha pena terminarlo y a veces me dan ganas de continuarlo. Subiré los capitulos faltantes este fin de semana.
> 
> Todos los titulos de los capítulos son tomados de las canciones de James Blunt, que no tienen mucho que ver con la historia en si, pero me agradan y han sido parte de la banda sonora de este escrito. Aunque James fue soldado al igual que Adam y además protegido de Carrie Fisher al comienzo de su carrera.
> 
> Espero que lo disfruten, que lean, comenten y sugieran lo que gusten.
> 
> Besos para tod@s!
> 
> Maka


End file.
